Mauvaises décisions
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Une décision ; une découverte ; un choix et c'est la vie de trois personnes qui en est chamboulée. Cette histoire pourrait être la vôtre, celle de votre voisin ou de votre meilleure amie... Seulement voilà, c'est la mienne !


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous et non vous ne rêvez pas, la session défi continue. J'espère donc ce nouvel OS vous plaira. L'idée est d'**Adelys** =) Comme à chaque défi, je vous encourage à aller lire les défis de **La Picte** (Adelys), **L'union des districts** (Jeni Kat) et **Diabolique mon ange** (LittleFlicka) et de leur donner votre avis =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter pour quelques temps, je leur rendrais tout… S'ils disent « s'il te plait » ^^

**Mauvaises décisions**

… _**Le 5 juin ! …**_

_POV Mitchie_

Et voilà ! Après deux ans d'une belle histoire, j'y étais. J'avais fait énormément de sacrifices pour être ici aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, j'avais du quitter Londres et pour moi partir avait été déchirant, surtout pour m'encroûter dans un état que je n'aimais pas vraiment, et surtout dans une ville bien trop peuplée. Franchement qui aimerait vivre à Los Angeles ? Être un inconnu au milieu de trois millions sept cent quatre-vingt-douze mille six cent vingt-et-une autre ? Dans une ville où il n'y avait presque jamais de pluie ? Où les températures ne tombent jamais en dessous de vingt degrés en moyenne ? Franchement pas moi… Enfin ce n'est ce que je disais mais Eric venant d'être muté ici, nous n'avions guère le choix… En tout cas moi ! Soupirant, je secouais la tête et m'observais dans le psyché. Ma robe de mariée était très simple au vu de mon _rang_ et ma mère l'avait détestée à la minute où elle l'avait vu, ce qui je l'avoue était une raison supplémentaire de l'acheter en plus du fait qu'elle était superbe. Avec son bustier en cœur, sa ceinture pailletée agrémentée d'une fleur blanche, sa jupe fluide et simple malgré les quelques froufrous que je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire retirer. J'étais superbe et je priais qu'Eric aime ma robe… Enfin juste assez pour ne pas la déchirer en me la retirant ce soir. Amusée par le chemin que prenaient mes pensées, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le présent… Je ne voulais pas penser à ce soir qui m'angoissait autant que j'en rêvais. Dès qu'il avait appris que j'étais apparentée de près à la Reine d'Angleterre, mon fiancé avait voulu suivre la tradition du mieux possible. Donc je devais rester vierge jusqu'au mariage et vu le nombre de fois où je m'étais réveillée trempée de sueur et frustrée, j'étais prête à passer à la casserole, comme disait ma camarade de fac que je n'avais pas revu depuis deux ans quand on avait eu nos diplômes et qu'on s'étaient promises de rester en contact… Ouais je sais, c'était stupide mais bon on était jeunes et utopistes… En même temps, perdre ma virginité ce soir parce que c'était la tradition… J'avais l'impression qu'on me mettait la pression que je devais coucher ce soir.

« - Mitchie reprends-toi, grognais-je en me fixant dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui tu te maries, tu t'occuperas des détails… Disons plus tard ! Ouais c'est pas mal ça, souris-je en observant mon chignon.

Tout était parfait, il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre les bijoux que j'avais confiés hier à ma demoiselle d'honneur principale que j'attendais depuis déjà quelques minutes. Ou plutôt vingt minutes, notais-je en levant les yeux vers l'horloge murale. Bon sang mais que fiche-t-elle ? La cérémonie commence dans quelques minutes. Me résignant, j'ouvris la porte et vérifiais le couloir. Heureusement celui-ci était vide et je rejoignis la pièce où se changeaient mes sept demoiselles d'honneur… Pourquoi j'en ai accepté autant, je l'ignore toujours mais bon. Sachant qu'elles étaient toutes prêtes puisqu'elles étaient venues m'aider avec ma robe, j'entrais sans frapper et me figeais d'horreur. J'observais le couple refusant de croire ce que je voyais. C'était un cauchemar pur et simple !

« - Eric, soufflais-je d'une voix brisée.

Mon fiancé, le caleçon sur les chevilles couchant avec Carrie qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller. Elle avait simplement relevé son affreuse robe bleue et était plaquée contre le mur. Ils durent m'entendre puisqu'il tourna la tête avant de me fixer les yeux écarquillés. Elle aussi me vit et devint plus blanche que ma robe. Quant à moi, je devais avoir le teint fantomatique d'une personne blessée par ceux qu'elle aimait. Eric s'écarta d'elle plutôt violemment et commença à faire un pas vers moi mais je reculais en le voyant encore excité. C'est répugnant !

« - Je… Je venais chercher mes bijoux, soufflais-je, mais vous semblez occupés alors…

Sans un mot de plus, je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis ma chambre, loge, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Avisant mon bouquet de fleurs fraîches, dans un vase, je sentis la colère monter en moi et sans réfléchir je le pris et le jetais contre le mur le brisant en mille morceaux. L'eau coula sur le sol en même temps que les larmes sur mon visage et je tombais à genoux. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller près de moi mais quand je reconnus la voix de ma cousine qui m'avait trahi, je la repoussais sèchement.

« - Dégage espèce de… Va t'en, hurlais-je à court de qualificatif à son égard.

« - Attends Mitchie…

« - Débarrasse le plancher, dis-je froidement en la fixant. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir face à moi où je te jure que je t'étrangle ! Et embarque ce traître avec toi ! Vous sembliez si bien vous entendre !

Elle me fixa choquée et je me relevais avec ce qui me restait de dignité au moment où le début de la musique raisonnait. Sans un mot, je quittais la pièce et doublais les demoiselles d'honneurs qui avaient commencé à avancer.

« - Stop c'est bon, arrêtez tout, déclarais-je devant l'autel. Ce mariage est annulé et si vous voulez une raison, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Eric ce qu'il faisait dans le vagin de Carrie !

A nouveau, je plantais tout le monde ici et sortis de la salle où nous devions nous marier. Mon désormais ex fiancé n'étant pas baptisé mon rêve de me marier dans une église, ma seule exigence à ce mariage, m'avait été refusé et je décidais que tout ce mariage n'était qu'une farce. Je ne fis qu'un crochet dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et récupérer les bijoux de ma famille dans la salle des demoiselles d'honneurs puis je sortis dans la rue avant de regarder autour de moi. Avisant un bar pas loin je décidais de m'y rendre refusant de songer que ma mère m'avait spécifié que si je voulais vraiment me marier avec lui, je n'avais plus le droit de revenir chez elle. Bref, j'étais mal puisque je ne connaissais personne ici. Ma vie devrait s'appeler « Une princesse (non héritière) à la rue »

_POV Shane_

Comme chaque jour, je descendis de l'appart où je vivais avec Béryl, avec je sortais depuis deux ans, et ouvris le bar que j'avais acheté récemment. Je devais faire des travaux, de sérieux travaux si je voulais le transformer en un lounge bar et pour le moment je ne pouvais compter que sur les habitués dont les consommations me permettaient uniquement de payer mes factures et de manger… Et encore pas souvent. Je comptais beaucoup sur Béryl pour remplir le frigo et je détestais ça ! Je m'étais renseigné pour obtenir un crédit pour refaire le bar seulement je voulais emprunter le moins possible et j'avais comme objectif de mettre dix mille dollars dans les travaux de ma poche… Et vu le devis que j'avais… Il me faudrait emprunter la même somme… En admettant que les travaux ne prennent pas de retard, sinon je serais dans le rouge. La porte s'ouvrit et je levais les yeux de mon bar avant de les plisser. Le soleil était déjà haut dehors mais quand elle entra, on eut dit qu'un ange venait de descendre sur Terre. J'observais sa robe blanche, une future mariée probablement, le bustier en cœur qui dessinait sa silhouette à la perfection, la ceinture qui soulignait sa taille fine et sa jupe… Elle était magnifique… Si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer songeais-je en voyant son mascara couler sur ses joues.

« - Bonjour, dis-je avec mon sourire de professionnel, je vous sers quelque chose ou vous attendez quelqu'un ?

« - Personne, grogna-t-elle, même ma dignité a fichu le camp !

« - Une mariée ou future, qui a le sens de l'humour, souris-je, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ça se voit.

« - En effet… J'y connais rien mais vous me proposez quoi pour faire un coma éthylique ?

« - Ah désolée pas de coma chez moi. Dure matinée ?

« - Non un vrai rêve ! Quelle mariée ne rêve pas, après tout, de retrouver son futur mari dans sa demoiselle d'honneur principale, qui se trouve être ma cousine, à cinq minutes de la cérémonie ?

« - Euh… Ok vous avez besoin d'un remontant, admis-je devant la situation. Une bière ça vous tente ?

« - Du moment qu'elle n'est pas brune avec un sourire colgate et un nom de famille à chier ça me va !

Je souris à ce drôle d'humour et lui servis une bière blonde avant de terminer de nettoyer mon comptoir. J'aurais dû le faire hier après avoir fermé mais j'étais crevé. Tout en le faisant, je l'observais et sourcillais en la voyant avaler son verre d'un trait. Ok je reconnais c'est pas cool ce qu'elle vit mais à ce rythme-là, elle va être ivre dans une heure. Supposant, vu l'heure, qu'elle était à jeun, je lui proposais de lui faire un petit-déjeuner qu'elle accepta.

« - Œuf brouillés et bacon… Anglaise, demandais-je tout en vérifiant que j'avais ce dont j'avais besoin.

« - Bonne pioche. Question suivante ?

« - J'en ai pas pour le moment, reconnus-je en sortant de quoi cuisiner.

Rejoignant la cuisine, je fis ce qu'elle avait demandé avant de lui apporter. Elle n'avait pas bougé, au contraire, elle avait simplement replié ses bras sous sa tête et dessinait du bout de l'index sur mon zinc tout propre. Sans un mot, je posais son assiette près d'elle puis saluais Frank qui venait chaque matin lire son journal devant un café noir accompagné de donuts acheté en face. Comme chaque jour, il m'en proposa un que j'acceptais tout en le servant. Je l'écoutais commenter l'info et souris en l'entendant dire qu'une princesse anglaise déchue devait se marier aujourd'hui.

« - Si c'est un mariage à la Une, je suis pas certain d'avoir envie de lire le reste.

« - Demain sera plus amusant, grogna mon autre cliente. Vous pourrez lire que le mariage a été annulé à cause d'une garce qui a cru intelligent de coucher avec le futur marié dans sa robe de cérémonie. Que la princesse a annoncé tout ça en spécifiant aux invités que s'ils veulent des infos, ils n'auront qu'à les demandés au deux coupables, et qu'elle s'est tirée de l'église pour venir se saouler dans la premier bar qu'elle a vu !

Oh ok, ma mystérieuse cliente est donc une princesse… Voilà qui explique son maintien. Enfin ce qu'elle avait avant d'être avachie sur le bar. Je vis Frank la fixer aussi surpris que moi puis il lui tendit sa boite de donuts.

« - Plus besoin d'être la plus belle, dit-il en souriant.

« - Ouais je vais finir sous les ponts, autant prendre des forces !

Sur ces mots, elle se servit puis continua son assiette qu'elle arrosa avec une nouvelle bière light. Elle grimaça et commanda un whisky que je refusais de lui servir. Il était trop tôt pour ce genre d'alcool.

« - Allez Shane laisse donc cette petite noyer son cœur brisé dans un vrai d'alcool.

« - Elle a manifesté l'envie de se retrouver dans un coma éthylique alors non, décrétais-je.

« - Un verre ne lui fera rien !

Ok il a raison, à part salement l'enivrer, ça ne lui fera rien mais bon… Songeant que je n'avais pas le droit de refuser de servir un client qui payait je lui tendis le verre à contrecœur. Elle le but d'un trait et j'eus un léger sourire en la voyant frapper sur le comptoir alors que ses yeux pleuraient. Et oui c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'une bière, songeais-je. Elle calma la brûlure avec le donut et je lui donnais de l'eau alors qu'entrait une jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe bustier bleu roi. Je sus tout de suite qu'elle devait être une des demoiselles d'honneur de ma première cliente et me tendis prêt à intervenir si la situation s'envenimait.

« - Mitchie, soupira la rouquine. On te cherche avec ta cousine…

« - Ne me parle plus de cette traîtresse sinon je te casse le futur trône de mon grand cousin sur la tête, dit-elle froidement en la fixant.

« - Ok, j'ai compris tu lui en veux et à ta place, je serais probablement dans le même état mais elle compte parler à ta mère en ta faveur pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi malgré ce mariage !

« - Non ! Je ne ferai pas ce plaisir à ma mère, dit-elle en se levant avant de tituber légèrement. Plutôt finir dehors que d'être obligée de faire face à ma mère pour l'entendre me dire que oui « Eric était un petit con sans avenir et que j'aurais du l'écouter et ne pas m'entêter » Quant à l'idée de devoir quelque chose à cette… Je ne trouve même pas les mots mais elle… C'est simplement hors de question !

« - Mais t'as bu ? Tu ne marches même plus droit, dit-elle désapprobatrice.

« - Oh ça va, je marche très droit… C'est les murs qui bougent et puis merde, jura-t-elle. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

La jeune femme la regarda quelques minutes puis ressortit avant de revenir accompagnée de deux hommes qui n'eurent aucun mal à la faire sortir pour qu'elle monte dans une limousine blanche alors que la rouquine paya sa note en me jetant un regard désapprobateur. Hey j'y suis pour rien si elle avait l'âge de boire ! La voiture partit dès qu'elle y fut montée à son tour et je fixais Frank qui semblait aussi perplexe que moi.

« - Hey bé, ça devient sympa chez toi le matin, me dit-il amusé.

« - Ouais… Je te ressers ?

« - Non c'est bon, je vais y aller, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

Je souris et pris les cinq dollars habituels tout en me demandant si le journal de demain parlerait réellement du mariage avorté… On verra bien.

… _**Le 7 juillet ! …**_

_POV Béryl_

Je quittais le lit de Shane sans bruit pour rejoindre l'hôpital rapidement. Mon service commençait dans une heure. Heureusement à cette heure les routes étaient désertes. Je m'habillais rapidement et me passant de petit-déjeuner, je rejoignis ma voiture. Durant le trajet, j'écoutais la radio histoire d'avoir de quoi parler avec les patients que je croiserais en dehors de mon service. Généralement en psychiatrie personne n'aimait parler de ce qui se passait dehors. Quand j'arrivais, je me garais à ma place puis rejoignis le vestiaire pour me changer.

« - Salut Daria, souris-je, alors cette soirée en amoureux ?

« - On était deux, puis trois, puis re deux, et encore trois. Moi et lui rapidement rejoint par sa foutue télé. Y avait un match donc… Ensuite il a consenti à l'éteindre mais dix minutes plus tard sa mère s'est pointée… Je te jure, j'en pouvais plus, résultat j'étais couchée à vingt-deux heures ! Et toi ?

« - Oh la routine. Shane est rentré à trois heures du mat après que le bar ait fermé du coup je pense que notre anniversaire, on le fêtera plus tard. Du nouveau dans le service ?

« - Une gamine SDF, enfin une de ton âge, précisa ma trentenaire de collègue, est arrivée hier soir les poignets ouverts. Elle refuse de parler du coup on l'a attaché et elle doit voir Crowley ce matin.

Sur ces mots, elle me laissa et je soupirais. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces personnes qui s'ouvrent les veines qui veulent mourir sans se rendre compte que la vie est belle. Même si parfois on ne le voit pas forcément tout de suite. Terminant de m'habiller je rejoignis mon service et commençais à observer mes chambre. Olivia avait avalé la moitié de la pharmacie de sa mère à cause de son copain qui l'avait quitté. Elle avait subi un lavage d'estomac dès son arrivée mais elle refusait de vivre sans lui et on était obligée de la surveiller sans cesse. Jake lui avait eu un accident de moto qui l'avait privé de sa jambe et comme toute sa vie tournait autour du basket, il s'était enfoncé dans une profonde dépression depuis quinze ans déjà. Carole avait perdu son mari d'un cancer, il était mort dans ses bras et depuis elle n'arrivait plus à faire face. C'était une patiente qui, je le savais, ne quitterait jamais le service, tout comme Jake même si pour lui il restait de l'espoir.

Je continuais mon tour quand j'entrais dans la chambre dix-huit. La fille qui était devant moi me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais j'ignorais qui. Son visage ovale était propre mais à en juger par les guenilles qu'il y avait dans l'armoire elle avait été nettoyée. J'observais le dossier qui ne m'apprit rien. Ils avaient noté qu'elle semblait avoir vingt-cinq ans, qu'elle mesurait un mètre soixante-deux pour trente-huit kilos. Elle était comme tous les SDF sous-alimentée et avait refusé de toucher à son repas de la veille. C'était également noté que si elle refusait son nouveau repas, elle serait mise sous glucose. J'observais ses poignets. Le sang avait traversé les pansements et j'allais chercher de quoi les changer le temps qu'elle dorme. Comme toutes les suicidaires, elle était attachée à son lit et je pus travailler sans avoir peur qu'elle me frappe. Ça m'était arrivé une fois et Shane avait moyennement apprécié de me voir revenir avec l'œil au beurre noir le jour où j'avais rencontré sa famille. Je souris malgré moi à ce souvenir, quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

« - C'est l'état de mon poignet qui vous fait rire ?

« - Non mademoiselle. Je repensais simplement à un souvenir. Vous voulez bien me dire votre prénom, demandais-je d'une voix douce.

« - C'est quoi le souvenir, dit-elle après avoir secoué violement la tête.

« - Faisons un marché, je vous raconte le souvenir et vous me dites votre prénom ou pourquoi vous vous êtes infligés ça, proposais-je en désignant ses poignets.

« - Rupture amoureuse… On était ensemble depuis cinq ans et il m'a trompé…

« - Et donc tu t'es ouvert les poignets, terminais-je devant son silence.

Elle me jeta un regard troublé puis hocha la tête avant de m'interroger sur le souvenir en question. Je lui racontais donc ce qui m'était arrivée et elle ébaucha un drôle de sourire avant de tourner la tête. Supposant qu'elle ne voulait plus parler, je changeais son autre bandage en silence puis je notais les informations dans le dossier. J'allais partir quand elle me demanda quand elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital.

« - Pas maintenant. Et vu que tu refuses de parler, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, avouais-je ennuyée de savoir qu'elle vivait dehors. Je repasserais tout à l'heure pour t'aider à te laver si tu le désires.

A nouveau, elle secoua la tête et je sortis de la pièce sachant qu'une aide-soignante viendrait tout de même la laver dans la journée. Reprenant ma routine, je terminais mes chambres puis allais au bureau des infirmières sachant que bientôt nous serions toutes trop débordées pour voir la journée passer. Un appel venant d'une chambre me prouva que je connaissais bien mon métier et Cora décida d'y aller avant de quitter le service pour la semaine. Je l'enviais sachant qu'elle partait en vacances à Hawaï avant de m'occuper de ma paperasse.

La journée sembla s'étirer en longueur et lorsque je pris ma pause de midi quatorze heures venaient de sonner. Picorant une salade sans saveur de la cafétéria, j'en profitais pour penser à notre nouvelle patiente. J'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas qui elle me rappelait ce qui m'énervait. J'avais une excellente mémoire des visages pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du sien mais il m'était familier, j'en étais certaine. Me promettant de feuilleter mes albums photos à la fin de mon service, j'envoyais un sms à mon copain. « _Sujet féminin. Un mètre soixante-deux. Trente-huit kilos. Brune. Visage ovale. Yeux marron. A peu près mon âge… __ç__a te parle ou pas ? J'ai cette fille dans mon service mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où je l'ai déjà vu. Si t'as le temps sors mes albums que je feuillette mes photos please._ » Quand le message fut parti, je remontais à mon étage tout en pensant à mon copain qui avait quitté New York pour moi. Je venais de quitter Princeton quand je l'avais rencontré. Mes colocs étaient reparties chez elle et moi il ne me restait une semaine à tirer au flanc avant de pouvoir faire de même. Ma mère aurait naturellement voulu que je rentre très vite au bercail mais j'avais envie de profiter de Central Park, de Broadway et de toutes les boutiques de luxes qu'on ne trouvait que dans la capitale de la Bourse.

_Flash-back_

_Je flânais dans le quartier de Soho quand une averse me surprit. J'entrais dans le premier bar que je croisais en m'abritant du mieux que je pus._

_« - Pas de parapluie, se moqua le barman qui semblait avoir mon âge._

_« - Si mais je voulais pas le mouiller, répliquais-je. Il est tout neuf j'ai peur que la garantie saute !_

_« - C'est vrai que ça serait dommage de mouiller un parapluie. Je te sers quelque chose, ajouta-t-il quand je pris place au comptoir._

_« - Non je vais attendre que tu es le dos tourné pour chiper un verre et le mettre dehors, plaisantais-je déjà sous son charme._

_« - T'es une petite farceuse dis donc… Que veux-tu ?_

_« - Euh… Avec un temps si magnifique, j'opte pour un coca si bien sûr vous en avez ici ?_

_Il rit et tendit qu'il préparait ma commande, je l'observais à la dérobée. Ses cheveux noirs, un peu long, ce qui était rédhibitoire habituellement, me plurent tout comme son regard chocolat que j'avais pu apercevoir quand il s'était placé face à moi pour me demander ce que je voulais. Je me demandais aussitôt s'il était aussi musclé qu'il le paraissait et surtout s'il était célibataire. Maman se serait offusquée de mon côté volage mais depuis que je vivais ici, j'avais changé. Et pas seulement de style vestimentaire, merci les colocataires, je m'étais également affirmée et à j'aimais prendre la vie avec simplicité. J'avais eu plus d'amants cette année que les autres années, puisque je m'étais aperçue que mon nouveau style plaisait beaucoup plus. Je revins à moi quand il posa mon verre et je le remerciais en souriant franchement. La salle étant vide je décidais de faire la conversation._

_« - Tu travailles ici ? Ou t'es genre le fils du patron qui donne un coup de main ? Voir le patron peut-être ?_

_« - Euh non, c'est mon rêve d'avoir un lounge comme ça mais pour le moment je bosse simplement. Et toi ?_

_« - Je travaille pas ici._

_« - Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner tout seul, sourit-il en essuyant des verres. Un sourire comme le tien, je l'aurais repéré depuis le temps._

_« - Oh ça c'est gentil… Non je viens de finir Princeton et je me repose un peu avant de rentrer chez moi pour travailler sérieusement._

_« - Tu pars quand ?_

_« - Dans cinq jours. Après le bail de mon appart va sauter donc…_

_« - Dommage… Pour moi je veux dire, tu serais restée plus longtemps je t'aurais bien proposé de sortir un de ces quatre mais…_

_« - Je suis libre en ce moment tu sais ? J'ai rien de prévu. Les cartons sont faits et puisque je louais un meublé, j'ai tout renvoyé chez ma mère sauf mes fringues._

_« - T'as plus qu'à prendre l'avion somme toute ?_

_Je hochais la tête puis un homme que je soupçonnais être le patron arriva et me salua avant d'entrer dans ce que je supposais être les cuisines. Il s'éloigna et comme la pluie s'était arrêtée je décidais de partir malgré le canon qui rangeait des verres. Profitant qu'il avait le dos tourné je pris le dessous de verre et j'écrivais._ « Béryl. 1-212-265-5795. Appelle-moi si t'es libre. » _Je terminais mon verre, payais et le saluais sans savoir son prénom._

_« - Béryl, m'appela-t-il signe qu'il avait lu mon dessous de verre._

_« - Ouais ?_

_« - Je finis ma journée dans deux heures, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?_

_« - Ça dépend, tu t'appelles comment ?_

_« - Shane._

_« - Ok à dans deux heures Shane, souris-je en partant._

_Fin du flash-back_

Arrivant dans le service, je fis le tour des patients quand le docteur Crowley m'appela. Visiblement j'avais été la seule à parler à notre inconnue. Enfin j'avais été la seule à qui elle avait répondu disons même si c'était plus une ébauche rapide qu'autre chose. J'écoutais le médecin me donner quelques directives, que je ne comptais pas suivre, tout en me déshabillant des yeux, puis je repartis travailler. Je détestais cet homme. C'était un crac dans son domaine, enfin il paraît, mais du coup il était prétentieux, hautain, froid, distant… Et surtout il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de me mettre dans son lit. L'archétype du mec autosuffisant qui refuse de se mêler au commun des mortels pour ne pas perdre ses précieux neurones… Pauvre type !

Ma journée tira en longueur et je passais plus que nécessaire dans la chambre dix-huit afin de photographier son visage pour mieux la reconnaître sur les photos mais également pour voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Seulement elle resta silencieuse comme si notre très brève conversation du matin n'avait pas existée. Elle est un peu lunatique, je crois.

Quand j'eus terminée mon dernier tour, je regagnais les vestiaires me rhabillant puis je rentrais à la maison passant faire quelques courses. Malgré moi, je repensais à mon retour ici à Los Angeles.

_Flash-back_

_Malgré la brièveté de notre histoire, j'avais passé une super semaine avec Shane… Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'on passait notre temps à faire l'amour… Je ne verrais plus jamais un lave-vaisselle de la même façon soit dit en passant. Cela dit, il me manquait un peu ce barman, il avait de potentiel incroyable ! Et là je ne parle pas de ce qu'il y a dans son pantalon mais bien de lui. Manque de chance, ça ne faisait pas deux heures que mon avion atterrit que ma mère me tomba dessus._

_« - Béryl, j'ai vu ce matin qu'au_ Cedars-Sinai* _ils recherchent des infirmières. Tu devrais aller te présenter, dit-elle en guise de bonjour._

_« - Hein ? Euh ouais, laisse-moi prendre une douche et retrouver mon CV parmi tous ces cartons !_

_Elle acquiesça et me laissa seule alors que je fixais la porte perplexe. Sérieusement ? Elle veut que je bosse dans un hôpital où seul les gens fortunés vont ? Elle rêve ! Je veux me sentir utile pas écouter une actrice pleurer parce qu'elle s'est cassé le petit doigt. Cependant, et pour qu'elle me fiche la paix, je me lavais et enfilais un tailleur noir et de petites chaussures. Candidature en poche, je quittais la maison pour rejoindre le fameux hôpital tout en réfléchissant à comment saboter mon entretien. Même si je me doutais que je ne serais pas reçue immédiatement. A moins d'être réellement en manque d'infirmières._

_Quand je me présentais à l'accueil, on me demanda de patienter et je déglutis en comprenant qu'il y avait un risque que je sois prise immédiatement. Un homme, la cinquantaine, légèrement bedonnant mais au visage avenant, me proposa de le suivre afin qu'on passe un premier entretien. Durant le trajet pour rejoindre son bureau, il m'expliqua qu'il y en aurait quatre et qu'au terme des quatre, je saurais si je suis ou non prise. Si tu crois que je vais me coltiner les quatre, songeais-je en acquiesçant sagement. On arriva finalement à son bureau et je lui tendis mon CV qu'il lut me laissant le temps d'observer la décoration. Les murs étaient blancs avec naturellement les diplômes accrochés pour bien montrer qu'il connaissait son métier, et sur son bureau trônait un portrait de famille. Je comptais sept enfants plus une femme et trois chiens… Bordel, il a intérêt à bien gagner sa vie pour nourrir tout ce monde ! Secouant mentalement la tête, je notais le pot de crayon probablement personnalisé, par une des têtes blondes de la famille puisqu'il était décoré de paillettes et de macaronis, et son bloc d'ordonnance. Oh et l'ordinateur qui était en veille m'apprenant qu'il était dix-sept heures quarante-huit. Ah non quarante-neuf._

_« - Bien miss Paxton, ainsi vous avez été diplômée la semaine précédente ?_

_« - En effet. Je viens de rentrer de Princeton, admis-je. Ça fait à peine quatre heures que je suis en Californie. Je voulais me reposer parce que le vol a été long mais ma mère voulait absolument que je vienne aujourd'hui déposer ma candidature alors… Du coup je suis là._

_« - Je vois, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Parlez-moi de vous, je vous prie._

_« - Et bien comme je viens de vous dire, j'arrive de New York où je serais bien restée pour faire la fête, mentis-je. Sinon j'ai grandi ici à Los Angeles. J'aime voyager et faire la fête. Bon me sentir utile aussi hein sinon j'aurais bosser dans une agence de voyage, précisais-je alors qu'il me fixait de plus en plus perplexe. Que pourrais-je vous dire d'autre ? Je ne supporte pas les enfants mais votre clientèle, si je peux dire, n'en a pas autant que les autres ce qui est un plus pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu la patience te torcher un nez qui coule alors un genou qui saigne, je vous dis pas ! Sinon j'aimerais beaucoup travailler ici, ça me permettrait de rencontrer des gens intéressant, et peut-être même Zac Efron dont je suis fan. Oh sinon je suis quelqu'un de très honnête et de têtue ce qui peut parfois me jouer des tours mais bon personne n'est parfait hein !_

_« - En effet, convint-il tout en notant quelque chose sur un papier. Pourquoi devrions-nous vous embaucher ?_

_« - Bah… Vous avez besoin de personnel non, répondis-je avec un culot monstre._

_Autant dire qu'après cette réponse, j'étais grillée, ce qui me convenait. Quand je sortis de l'hôpital vingt minutes plus tard à peine, je pris le temps de flâner puis rentrais. Ma mère s'étonna de mon retour et je lui expliquais, en lui mentant franchement, que j'avais passé un entretien aussitôt mon arrivée et que j'espérais avoir des nouvelles rapidement._

_Une semaine plus tard, et après une foule d'entretien, ce fut le _Woori Medical Center _qui me répondit le plus vite et dès que mon contrat fut signé, j'envoyais un message à Shane. Réflexe stupide mais j'avais besoin de lui faire savoir que je n'avais pas traîné à me trouver une place._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je souris en songeant qu'il m'avait félicité au soir en m'appelant avant de m'avouer à mi-mot que je lui manquais. Suite à cet appel, on s'était tenu au courant de l'évolution de notre vie. Ainsi il avait été au courant que j'avais pris un appart au dessus d'un bar et j'étais au courant qu'il avait été licencié après qu'une nana l'ait faussement accusée d'une tentative de viol. Elle était éméchée et n'avait pas porté plainte mais son patron, une ordure, l'avait viré sur le champ. Peiné pour lui, je lui avais proposé de me rejoindre pour prendre quelques jours de vacances. Trois jours après son arrivé, il avait été engagé au bar au-dessous duquel je vivais et finalement s'était installé. Quant à moi, j'étais ravie du retour de mon mec avec qui nous avions repris notre habitude de faire l'amour partout dans l'appartement. Et même dans son bar un matin avant l'ouverture. J'aime son comptoir ! Je souris en passant au bar justement et je l'embrassais profitant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de clients.

« - Je t'ai sorti tes albums, ils sont sur la table du salon, me dit-il. Bonne journée ?

« - Ouais hormis Crowley, tout était nickel ! Et toi ?

« - C'était correct. Mon mois est bouclé et je pourrais peut-être faire les courses le mois prochain, dit-il pince-sans-rire.

« - T'inquiète, ça me dérange pas de les faire. Et puis c'est le seul truc que tu me laisses payer alors…

Il grimaça et profita qu'un nouveau client entrait pour ne pas rebondir et je montais à l'étage pour regarder les photos remettant la préparation du repas à plus tard. Mon album de fac étant au-dessus de la pile, je le feuilletais en premier et m'arrêtais en voyant une photo de mes colocataires. Ainsi Mitchie n'était plus à Londres ? Bordel que lui était-elle arrivée pour qu'elle termine à la rue ? Elle nous avait toujours dit être apparentée à Elizabeth II… Nous avait-elle mentie ? Perplexe, je rangeais tout pressée d'être à demain pour lui demander des explications.

_POV Jason_

Quand je rentrais du travail, je rejoignis le _Woori Medical Center_ où j'avais déposé, hier soir, la jeune femme que j'avais vu hier les poignets en sang. Enfin disons que j'étais parti pour aller commander une pizza à pied quand un éclat m'avait aveuglé. J'avais cherché d'où ça venait et j'avais vu cette petite brune inconsciente, un morceau de bouteille de bière coincé dans son poignet aussi ensanglanté que l'autre. Sans réfléchir, j'avais appelé les Urgences et à présent je voulais des nouvelles. On m'indiqua qu'elle était dans la chambre dix-huit et j'y frappais avant d'entrer en demandant si elle était décente. N'obtenant pas de réponse, je regardais le lit où elle était allongée. Elle observait la fenêtre et je la rejoignis.

« - Salut, dis-je pour signaler ma présence. Je… C'est moi qui ai appelé les Urgences hier soir, ajoutais-je malhabile en notant aucune réaction.

A ces mots, elle tourna lentement la tête et me regarda de haut en bas sans parler. Je notais son regard triste et je m'asseyais sur une chaise libre avant de grimacer ne voyant qu'elle était attachée.

« - Tu n'as pas trop mal, demandai-je en montrant ses poignets.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir, me demanda-t-elle abruptement.

« - Euh… Parce que c'était de la non-assistance à personne en danger… Parce que tu me parais trop jeune pour mourir maintenant… Parce qu'étant fils de militaire je n'aurais pas pu me regarder en face si je ne t'avais pas aidé… Parce que je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu, proposais-je la faisant légèrement sourire. Je te laisse choisir la réponse qui te convient… Je m'appelle Jason, ajoutais-je en la voyant se tourner à nouveau vers le fenêtre. Jason Stevens… Et toi ? Ok, avouais-je devant son manque de réaction, tu préfères écouter… Veux-tu que je te ramènes quelque chose demain quand je repasserais te voir ?

« - Pourquoi reviendrais-tu ? On ne se connaît même pas, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Parce que j'ai pour principe d'aider tous ceux que je croise. Et puis t'es attachée donc j'en conclue que tu ne peux pas bouger à ta guise. Peut-être voudrais-tu fumer une cigarette ou écouter de la musique ? Non ! Oh. Je sais ce que je vais te rapporter. Des vêtements chauds et neuf. Ceux que tu avais hier ont déjà trop vécu et ma sœur ne met pas le quart de ce qu'elle achète grâce au salaire de son riche mari, mentis-je.

« - Pas de pitié. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide !

« - Pourtant je vais t'aider, décrétais-je en me penchant pour qu'elle me voit. Je vais t'apporter de nouveaux habits et quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu pourras venir chez moi. Je n'y suis pas souvent, admis-je, tu y seras tranquille. A condition que je puisse te laisser seule avec des objets tranchants sans risque.

« - Je ne viendrais pas.

« - Ola… Je vais aussi t'apporter de quoi te brosser les dents, grimaçais-je. J'ai toujours trouvé détestable leur dentifrice au citron.

Elle eut un léger sourire et je m'en contentais. Je fis une liste avec elle de ce dont elle avait besoin puis je partis en précisant que je reviendrais demain la faisant grimacer. Elle parlait très peu et j'ignorais son prénom mais au moins elle parlait. Quand l'ambulance était arrivée, elle était toujours inconsciente mais respirait. Je l'avais couverte à défaut de mieux, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre que ses poignets… A présent j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre qu'un sacré problème psychologique pour en venir à une telle extrémité. En sortant de la chambre, je croisais une infirmière qui me demanda si j'étais son petit ami et je ris. Non je n'étais rien pour elle, seulement celui qu'il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie et qui comptait bien s'incruster dans sa vie le temps qu'elle aille mieux. Quand je lui demandais la raison de cette question, j'appris que personne ne savait comment elle s'appelait. Ah oui forcément ! Je me consolais en songeant que je n'étais pas le seul à l'ignorer puis je regagnais ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi en songeant à Ashley. Elle m'avait quitté ce matin pour vivre sa folle histoire d'amour avec un musicien sans grand talent et je pris tous ses vêtements que je triais. Ceux qui me semblaient bien, je les mis de côté pour mon inconnue et le reste je le jetais dans la cheminée sans regret. Sauf sa robe qu'elle adorait. Une petite robe violette mignonne comme tout, de la marque Versace. Elle lui avait coûté un mois de salaire et je la mis en vente sur Ebay© pour un dollar symbolique précisant dans l'annonce que la robe irait au premier qui enchérirait. Voulant qu'elle parte le plus vite possible, j'ajoutais en « cadeau » une paire de Louboutin qui valait deux cent soixante seize dollars. Une heure plus tard la tenue était partie et j'étais plus riche de dix dollars. La fille qui l'avait acheté avait eu l'impression de m'arnaquer et après m'avoir proposé de m'acheter le lot à la moitié de son prix de vente, soit en tout six cent dollars, j'avais réussi à faire descendre le prix à dix dollars. Quant à moi, j'étais plutôt pressé que Ashley me demande où était sa sublime robe et les chaussures.

Je me couchais un peu avant minuit en songeant aux deux sacs que j'avais préparé pour l'hôpital demain. Songeant que je bossais que l'après-midi, je me fis une note de passer au matin pour qu'elle puisse se changer si elle le désirait.

J'arrivais vers onze heures puisque j'étais passé lui acheter de quoi se laver et se coiffer au magasin. Bon je n'y connaissais rien et j'espérais que ça lui conviendrait sinon je pourrais toujours lui prendre autre chose, après tout je ne vais pas pleurer pour dix dollars alors que j'en gagne plusieurs à la journée. Quand j'arrivais dans le service, je notais qu'un homme sortait de sa chambre et j'allais lui demander s'il la connaissait mais sa blouse blanche m'apprit que ce n'était qu'un médecin. Par politesse je le saluais et il refusa de me répondre. Sale type ! A nouveau, je frappais à la porte mais personne ne me répondit aussi j'entrais comme la veille. Elle était toujours allongée sur son lit, les poignets attachés et je m'assis à côté d'elle en posant mes deux sacs.

« - Salut inconnue. Je t'ai trouvé de prénom et comme visiblement tu refuses de donner le temps je vais t'appeler Cunégonde. Ça te fait sourire c'est déjà ça, admis-je en la voyant amusée. Alors Cunégonde, va falloir que je te trouve un surnom ce nom est vraiment à chier, commentais-je, je t'ai apporté un tas de trucs. Je te montre et tu me dirais si ça te convient, précisais-je en voyant qu'elle me regardait… Tu veux peut-être que je remonte le lit pour que tu sois assise avant ?

Elle hocha la tête et j'appuyais sur le bouton l'aidant un peu à se redresser. Je replaçais même les coussins puis je lui montrais la brosse à cheveux ainsi que le peigne. La brosse à dent et le dentifrice ainsi que le shampooing et le gel douche. Elle m'assura que tout lui convenait et on passa aux vêtements. Ignorant quel était son style, j'avais un peu de tout. Elle refusa les legging léopard mais accepta les noirs ainsi que les trois jupes longues. Les chemisiers rejoignirent le motif léopard ainsi que les minijupes puis on passa aux pantalons. Naturellement j'ignorais s'ils étaient de sa taille mais je la laissais le découvrir.

« - Après tout, je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à la poupée… Et oui j'y ai déjà joué, précisais-je devant son sourire. Ma sœur est plus petite du coup j'ai joué à la poupée jusqu'à mes quinze ans, le temps que madame s'en désintéresse à l'âge de douze ans, précisais-je. Et je peux te dire que je ne comprendrais jamais que les filles aient envie de jouer avec. Bon et cette robe ?

« - Non, grogna-t-elle.

« - Ok. T'as des goûts de luxe, me moquais-je.

Pour seule réponse, elle me tira la langue mais au moins elle réagissait. On termina les deux sacs de vêtements facilement et je rangeais le tout dans son armoire lui laissant un des sacs puisque j'avais besoin du second pour jeter le reste. Quand j'eus terminé, je me rassis à côté d'elle et tentais de converser seulement elle refusa de me donner son prénom. A la place, on parla simplement, ou plutôt je lui racontais ma vie et j'obtenais des hochements de tête ou des sourires en fonction de ce que je disais. Avisant l'heure, je songeais au contrat que j'avais et je me levais.

« - Bon ma petite Cunégonde… T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas un autre prénom ?

« - Non, j'aime celui-là.

« - Ok va pour ça à défaut du vrai. Bref, ma petite, moi je vais travailler… Je ne pourrais pas venir avant après-demain par contre… A lundi ?

« - T'es pas obligé.

« - On ne va pas recommencer cette conversation, ris-je, j'ai envie de t'aider. Et rassure-toi c'est pas par charité d'âme, mais par besoin. Ma copine m'a largué et je t'aide pour éviter de me transformer en fontaine et entrer dans les clichés des mecs qui pleurent leurs nanas perdues, dis-je dans un accès de franchise qui m'étonna.

« - Pas de pitié donc ?

« - Non. T'es juste une excuse pour ne pas rester tout seul chez moi…

« - Mitchie, nous interrompit une infirmière en entrant brutalement dans la pièce. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que… Bonjour, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant.

« - Bonjour. Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Mitchie, ajoutais-je pour mon inconnue.

Elle resta silencieuse tournant la tête ce qui chez elle signifiait qu'elle refusait de parler, et je me tournais vers la blonde qui, je dois l'avouer était superbe. Boucles blonde. Yeux vert. Bouche fine et souriante. Silhouette mince et sportive… Le genre de nana qui me plaisait.

« - Vous la connaissez ?

« - On était en fac ensemble, on était même colocataires. Vous êtes son petit ami ?

« - Non, souris-je, c'est moi qui ait appelé les secours avant-hier soir, depuis je viens prendre des nouvelles. Vous êtes infirmière ici ?

« - En effet. Bon je vais vous laisser mais cette conversation n'est pas terminé Mitchie, crois-moi !

« - Attendez, j'étais en train de partir justement. Cunégonde, je te dis à lundi, ajoutais-je pour Mitchie qui sourit doucement.

Saluant l'infirmière, je pris le sac de rebus et je rejoignis ma voiture pour déposer le sac à la décharge avant de prendre l'avion.

_POV Mitchie_

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée hier matin dans cet hôpital, attachée et visiblement lavée, ma vie m'échappait. J'avais envie de mourir, je ne voulais plus revoir ce porc, ni personne en fait. Manque de chance, une des infirmières du service n'était autre que mon ancienne coloc de fac et j'espérais qu'elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas. J'étais descendue bien bas depuis la remise de diplôme et je préférais éviter qu'elle voit ma déchéance. Manque de chance, elle repassa souvent, entre deux visites. Une aide-soignante vient me laver et me laissa me laver les dents avant de me rattacher à mon lit. Un médecin entra une heure plus tard, il lut mon dossier, où Béryl avait écrit puis me demanda si je souhaitais lui parler. Pour toute réponse, je fermais les yeux espérant qu'il s'en irait mais il resta une heure avec moi me posant mille questions avant de partir sans que je n'aie ouvert la bouche. Le reste de la journée fut calme. Béryl vint trois fois puis me prévint qu'elle avait terminé sa journée et qu'elle ne commençait qu'à treize heures. Ainsi donc je serai tranquille jusque là. Enfin presque puisque le médecin m'avait prévenu qu'il repasserait à dix heures. Génial ! Espérons que je dorme d'ici là.

Le reste de ma journée se déroula tranquillement ou presque. J'entendais les infirmières ou visiteurs passer dans le couloir sans que personne ne s'arrête vraiment chez moi. Sauf une femme qui vint me brancher une perfusion de glucose puisque je refusais de manger. Je ne peux même pas faire la grève de la faim c'est dégueulasse ! On frappa un peu avant le repas du soir et un homme entra. Je vis son reflet dans ma fenêtre mais son visage ne me parlait absolument pas. J'avais vu pourtant énormément de gens en un mois mais lui… Il me salua et me précisa que c'était à lui que je devais la vie. J'aurais pu le remercier mais comme j'avais bien l'intention de mourir… Je ne dis rien. Néanmoins je le regardais pour savoir qui m'avait empêché d'aller au bout de mon geste puisque selon le médecin on m'aurait trouvé une heure plus tard, je n'aurais pas survécue. Je n'allais pas le remercier ! Notant mes poignets, il me demanda si j'avais mal et je lui posais une vraie question. Mes premiers mots depuis ma conversation au matin avec mon ancienne coloc.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ?

Il me fixa surpris puis me lista plusieurs excuses, quatre au total, avant de me laisser choisir ce que je préférais. Qu'il me foute la paix aurait été ma réponse si j'avais envie de faire la conversation seulement… Ce n'était pas le cas aussi je restais silencieuse me contentant de sourire légèrement. Il se présenta espérant que j'allais faire de même mais je refusais. Je notais cependant son prénom. Jason. Il dut comprendre que je refusais de parler puisqu'à la place il me proposa de me ramener quelque chose quand il viendrait le lendemain et je fus forcée de lui répondre. Ok seulement pour lui demander pourquoi il voulait revenir puis il se lança dans un long discours me racontant qu'il était du genre philanthrope et je maudis ma malchance. Franchement ce doit être le seul à avoir été sympa avec moi sans raison, depuis mon retour sur le sol américain trois mois auparavant, et il faut que ce soit celui qui me sauve la vie. Quelle poisse ! Je l'écoutais d'une oreille avant de le prévenir que je ne viendrais pas quand il me proposa de m'héberger à ma sortie d'ici. Hors de question ! Ok je risque plus grand-chose sauf peut-être d'être violée mais il n'a pas l'air aussi tordu alors… De toute façon non, je compte bien retourner dans la rue et mourir gelée ou je ne sais pas quoi cet hiver !

Quand il partit, je soupirais de soulagement espérant qu'il m'avait menti et que mon manque de conversation allait le décourager mais non. Je le revis le lendemain juste après le médecin qui voulait à tout prix que je lui raconte pourquoi je m'étais blessée. Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'est pas mon psy. Bon si le temps que je serais là mais bon, ça compte pas, j'ai pas choisi donc… Jason entra comme la veille doucement, puis décida de m'appeler Cunégonde. Ce prénom tellement étrange me plut aussitôt et je souris décidant qu'à partir de maintenant je me présenterais sous ce nom. Surtout au psy. Jason me proposa de me montrer ce qu'il m'avait apporté puis remonta mon lit avant de me montrer brosses à dent et à cheveux, peignes, produits d'hygiène… Ce n'était pas ceux que j'utilisais habituellement enfin avant mais c'était tellement gentil de sa part que je décidais de les utiliser à partir de demain puisque j'avais été lavé ce matin. Il me montra ensuite toute sortes de fringues que je me demandais s'il n'en avait pas acheté exprès pour moi mais j'en rejetais beaucoup. Des trucs bien trop vulgaires avant de me préciser que je n'aurais qu'à les essayer quand je serais seule puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'y assister, ni même de m'habiller. Tant mieux ! Je l'écoutais me raconter qu'il avait joué à la poupée avec sa petite sœur puis on reprit le choix des vêtements. A la fin j'avais de quoi m'habiller proprement quand je partirais d'ici ce qui était une bonne nouvelle malgré tout. Quand on eut terminé, il rangea tout dans l'armoire et je fis semblant de ne pas le voir prendre mes vêtements fichus pour les ajouter au tas des trucs à jeter. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer mais je n'y tenais même pas donc… Il se rassit et me demanda à nouveau comment je m'appelais sans que je ne le dise aussi il me raconta sa vie. Son enfance de fils de militaire qui était arrivé à Los Angeles six mois auparavant puisqu'il venait de Fort Hood une base Texane bien qu'il était originaire du Wyoming. Il me raconta qu'il avait était en cours à différents endroits avant de renoncer et avait terminé par des cours à domicile tout en faisant ses classes. Il était réserviste malgré ses études d'ébénisterie. Enfin il avait signé un bon contrat récemment et celui-ci étant bien payé, il s'était offert une maison dans laquelle il avait vécu avec Ashley son ex qui l'avait quitté pour un musicien sans talent. Sympa ! A un moment il observa sa montre et se leva signe qu'il partait.

« - Bon ma petite Cunégonde… T'es sûre que tu veux pas un autre prénom, me demanda-t-il pour la huitième fois depuis son arrivée.

« - Non, j'aime celui-là.

« - Ok va pour ça à défaut du vrai. Bref, ma petite, moi je vais travailler… Je ne pourrais pas venir avant après-demain par contre… A lundi ?

« - T'es pas obligé, lui rappelais-je refusant qu'il vienne trop souvent.

Il rit tout en me rappelant qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation puis m'expliqua qu'il venait surtout pour digérer sa rupture. Ok donc je ne suis qu'un palliatif ? Ce n'est pas agréable pour l'ego mais au moins j'acceptais qu'il revienne. Ce n'était pas par pitié et ça me convenait.

« - Mitchie, nous interrompit Béryl en entrant brutalement dans la pièce. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que… Bonjour, dit-elle en remarquant mon nouvel ami.

« - Bonjour. Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Mitchie ?

Il me fixa amusé et je tournais la tête refusant de répondre à leurs questions. Ils restèrent silencieux et je notais qu'ils se regardèrent dans la fenêtre avant de discuter comme si je n'étais pas là, ce qui me convenait. Jason fit la connaissance de ma meilleure amie à la fac et elle découvrit qui m'avait sauvé la vie… Enfin si on peut dire. Malheureusement elle revint rapidement à moi et commença à partir en prévenant qu'elle allait revenir plus tard pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin je suppose seulement Jason fut plus rapide. M'appelant Cunégonde, ce que j'appréciais, il me donna rendez-vous lundi et quitta la chambre son sac de fringues à la main me laissant seule avec mon ancienne coloc. Elle me regarda de longues minutes espérant sans doute que je dise quelque chose seulement je restais muette et elle finit par soupirer en s'asseyant.

« - Mitchie, dit-elle doucement. Que t'est-il arrivée ? Quand on s'est quitté le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, tu reprenais l'avion pour Londres pour retrouver ta place près de ta mère. Tu m'as menti ?

« - Non.

Elle attendit la suite seulement je restais silencieuse et elle soupira avant de se lever en me prévenant que son service allait commencer. La minute d'après, j'étais à nouveau seule mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Ils savaient qui j'étais et ne me lâcheraient plus pour que je leur raconte ce qui m'était arrivée. Aussi je pris une décision. Quand Béryl revint, je me murais dans un silence bien plus profond que les précédents obligeant mon cerveau à ne pas l'écouter me concentrant sur tout autre chose jusqu'au lendemain quand le médecin revint.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle. Avez-vous l'intention de parler aujourd'hui ? A moins que je monologue comme hier pendant que vous ferez semblant de ne pas entendre ?

« - Asseyez-vous je vais vous raconter ma vie après vous me ficherez peut-être la paix, déclarais-je d'une voix aussi froide que la sienne.

« - Bien, sourit-il.

« - Je le fais pas par capitulation mais de toute façon une de vos infirmières m'a reconnu j'ai pas envie qu'elle vous déballe ce qu'elle sait de ma vie donc je parle point. Je m'appelle Mitchie Torrès, j'ai vingt-sept ans, et je suis la petite cousine du prince William. Ne souriez pas, ce ne sont pas des bobards, cherchez sur l'internet vous verrez. Bref. J'ai une maîtrise de lettres modernes obtenue à Princeton il y a deux ans. Suite à ça, je suis rentrée chez moi à Londres où j'ai rencontré une semaine plus tard Eric Kovac, un jeune professeur de math. On était amoureux et on s'est fiancé très vite avant de décider de se marier. Malheureusement, il a été muté ici y a deux mois à peu près alors je l'ai rejointe ici par amour… Une belle connerie mais passons, abrégeais-je. Quand j'ai quitté le palais pour suivre Eric ma mère m'a dit que si je partais, ce n'était plus la peine que je revienne chez elle. Voilà ça c'était pour que vous sachiez pourquoi je vis dehors. Acte deux, le jour de mon mariage. On a réservé coiffeur, traiteur, fleuriste la totale quoi et quand Eric a su que j'étais apparentée à la famille royale, il a refusé de me toucher tant qu'on serait pas marié. Frustrant mais bon. Le jour J, j'enfile ma jolie robe, avec l'aide de mes demoiselles d'honneur et l'une d'entre elle, Carrie qui est aussi ma cousine, va chercher les bijoux que je lui ai confié la veille. Comme au bout d'une demi-heure ou presque, elle n'est pas revenue, je vais à sa rencontre et je la retrouve en train de coucher avec mon fiancé qui a tout de même eu l'air coupable quand je les ai surpris. J'ai annulé le mariage et j'ai quitté la salle pour aller boire dans un bar pas loin. Le patron pourrait vous le confirmer si je connaissais le nom du bar ce qui n'est pas le cas. Bref, Anna, une autre de mes demoiselles d'honneurs m'a trouvé après deux bières, une omelette au bacon, un donut et un whisky, et m'a ramené à l'hôtel où tout le monde était, Eric compris qui a tenté de se justifier en me rappelant qu'il était frustré… Sans blague, dis-je froidement. Bref, il a été décidé que le mariage resterait annulé, parce qu'il était hors de question que je me marie avec ce con. Anna a tenté d'intercéder en ma faveur auprès de ma mère mais elle a refusé que je rentre à la maison, mentis-je, sauf si je lui présentais des excuses publiques. J'ai refusé et elle m'a banni de la famille. Fin de l'acte deux. On passe au trois. Ça fait un mois que je survis dans la rue ce qui n'est pas peu dire et hier… Ou peut-être avant-hier, je sais plus, enfin avant mon admission ici, j'ai croisé ce con d'Eric qui était au bras d'un taxi en mini jupe et legging léopard. Il s'est moqué de moi et m'a rappelé que je n'étais rien sans ma famille. Ses remarques acides, grognais-je en me souvenant parfaitement de ses mots, m'ont fait tellement mal que quand il est parti, j'ai cassé une bouteille de bière dans une poubelle et je me suis ouvert les poignets. Voilà vous savez tout !

« - Votre ex était au bras d'un taxi, m'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

« - Oui un taxi !… Une cocotte, une fille de joie, une fleur de macadam, une péripatéticienne, une prostituée, listais-je, une tapineuse, une putain quoi !

« - J'ai compris, sourit-il. Pourquoi être restée dehors et non pas avoir été chez une amie ?

« - J'ai pas d'amis ici. Je ne connais personne. Enfin je le croyais mais bon vu qu'une infirmière est une coloc de fac… J'imagine que maintenant je connais quelqu'un ! Sauf que je n'irais pas chez elle !

Il me fixa perplexe puis m'en demanda la cause et je lui rappelais qui j'étais. Non plus une princesse au deuxième degré mais une sans-abri et je ne voulais pas qu'on s'occupe de moi par pitié !

La séance dura une heure comme la veille sauf que cette fois, j'avais énormément parlé et quand il partit, je fermais les yeux pour me reposer et surtout espérer que ce long monologue ou presque me permettrait d'être plus libre seulement je fus assaillie par mes souvenirs… Surtout un que je voudrais oublier.

_Flash-back_

_Aujourd'hui devrait être le jour où nous retournions à Londres en visite dans ma famille, songeais-je en marchant dans la rue déserte. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en trouvait à Los Angeles mais je découvrais un tas de choses depuis le début de mon mois d'exil. Tout d'abord plus vous aviez l'air repoussant plus on vous ignorait et moins on cherchait à vous connaître ce qui me permettait de me balader partout sans qu'on sache qui j'étais. Et étrangement les gens vous donnait facilement leur vieux sandwich dès que vous vous asseyez quelque part. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin je ne mangeais presque plus depuis mon mariage avorté mais bon c'est sympa quand même. J'avais cependant beaucoup changé. D'abord je ne souriais plus et je ne disais plus merci. Je ne voulais pas de la pitié des autres… Et puis une semaine après la conversation avec ma mère, j'avais vu deux sans-abri se battre pour un sandwich jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux poignarde l'autre et à présent, je laissais faire quand un autre copain de trottoir me prenait mon repas. De toute façon, je pouvais toujours boire donc… La rue s'alluma soudain et j'observais le cabriolet vert passer dans la rue, me dépassant sans vergogne avant de piller net. Peu après le conducteur dut faire une marche arrière puisqu'elle revint dans mon champ de vision et je plissais les yeux prête à répliquer à la moindre moquerie. Sans-abri ou non, je restais une personne à qui on devait le respect merde alors !_

_« - Ça alors, Mitchie Torrès, se moqua une voix que j'identifiais aussi sec._

_« - Kovac, grognais-je._

_« - Et bé, j'ai bien fait de baiser ta cousine, quand je vois ce que tu es devenue… J'ai pas de regrets !_

_« - Va au diable !_

_« - Attends, laisse-moi te regarder, rit-il en sortant de la voiture pour se planter devant moi._

_Il prit mon menton dans sa main et je tentais de me défaire de sa prise seulement il serra davantage avant de m'immobiliser le visage pour me fixer. Je notais la méchanceté de son regard et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour tomber amoureuse de cette ordure ! Il finit par rire aux éclats en rejetant mon visage en arrière. De stupeur, je faillis tomber au sol et je le fixais avec haine ma colère étant revenue en force. J'étais à deux doigts de le tuer !_

_« - Si seulement tu avais écouté ta petite maman, me dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Elle m'a vu plusieurs fois en train de coucher avec une domestique dans un placard, dans une voiture, une fois même dans ton pieu ! Mais bien sûr, madame est trop fière pour écouter les autres même sa mère ! Résultat t'es à la rue, tu ne ressembles plus à rien, tu n'es plus personne… Et tu mourras comme une crevarde inconnue dont personne ne se souciera. Pas même ta famille… Je me demande, veux-tu que j'aille t'acheter un pistolet ou quelque chose ? Histoire de t'aider à abréger ta vie misérable ? Parce que tu ne sers à rien !_

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai encore en vie pour venir cracher sur ta tombe, décrétais-je avec hargne pour en pas lui montrer qu'il m'avait blessé._

_« - Pour ça il faudrait que je meurs dans une semaine, seulement avec Cindy, dit-il en me montrant une pouffiasse trop maquillée, on a prévu d'aller se dorer quelque jours aux Caraïbes, grâce à l'argent que j'ai récupéré du mariage. Le traiteur a refusé de me rembourser intégralement, tout comme le fleuriste mais en cumulant ces deux-là plus le DJ et la salle dont on ne s'est pas servi… J'avais juste besoin d'une semaine de vacances… Je viendrais te voir à mon retour… Enfin si tu es toujours en vie mais sache que j'espère de tout cœur ne trouver que ton cadavre bouffé par des rats, siffla-t-il avec une haine qui me coupa le souffle._

_Sur ces mots, il remonta dans sa voiture sous les rires de l'espèce de garce qu'il avait du payer pour l'accompagner puis démarra sous les chapeaux de roues. Pauvre con, j'espère te voir crever de faim un jour ! Reprenant ma balade, je tentais d'oublier cette conversation mais je devais avouer qu'il avait visé juste. Ma famille m'avait renié, personne ne se souciait de mon sort et si je mourrais demain tout le monde s'en moquerait. Cette pensée m'accompagna de longues minutes puis avisant une bouteille de bière dans une poubelle, je la pris et la cassais espérant ne pas mettre de verre partout puis observais les bouts. J'en pris un assez gros pour que je puisse le tenir et sans vraiment réfléchir, je fis glisser le morceau sur la peau fragile de mon poignet en appuyant le plus possible. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tant la douleur était insupportable et je dus me rappeler ces derniers mots pour réussir à recommencer. _J'espère de tout cœur ne trouver que ton cadavre bouffé par des rats_ Je répétais cette phrase dans ma tête tout en continuant de m'entailler le poignet puis je pensais à ma famille. Personne n'avait essayé de me retrouver, ne s'était donné la peine de m'aider. Ils m'avaient tous tournés le dos sans que j'en sache la raison et je pris ma décision. Changeant de main, je m'agrippais au morceau de verre comme si ma vie en dépendait afin de me couper l'autre poignet le plus profondément possible seulement je me sentis faible et je fermais les yeux une seconde le temps de rassembler ce qu'il me restait de force pour achever ma tâche._

_Fin du flash-back_

J'ouvris les yeux en me rappelant de la suite de mon histoire. Je m'étais réveillée ici lavée et attachée, les poignets bandés. Avant que Jason ne vienne me rendre visite, j'ignorais même comment j'étais arrivée, qui m'avait empêché d'aller au bout de mon idée. A présent, je n'avais qu'une hâte ressortir pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé.

… _**Le 18 septembre…**_

_POV Shane_

« - Shane !

Occupé à nettoyer des tasses, je tournais simplement la tête en entendant la voix de ma nana. Elle était assise au bar et se mordait la lèvre ce qui était un mauvais signe pour moi. Enfin pas toujours, parfois ça me permettait de découvrir que je sortais avec une fille qui avait une tendance au voyeurisme et si ça m'excitait sur le moment, ce n'était tout de même pas ce que je préférais.

« - Un problème bébé ?

« - Euh pas encore, admit-elle… Tu sais que je t'ai reparlé de Mitchie une amie de fac ?

« - Tu en parles pas mal depuis plusieurs semaines en effet, admis-je. Elle a fait une rechute ?

Bon ok je m'en moquais un peu mais je savais que pour elle c'était important donc… Je m'inquiétais de la santé de cette Mitchie, qui qu'elle soit. Si c'était important pour Béryl, ça le serait pour moi.

« - Non… En fait, elle sort demain et je me demandais… Tu serais d'accord qu'on la loge quelques temps ? Juste le temps qu'elle puisse se retourner, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Je la fixais perplexe. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, et vu que j'avais fait deux excellents mois, je ne m'étais pas trop occupé du reste préférant me concentrer sur les travaux que je pourrais bientôt lancer, il me semblait que la dite Mitchie était liée à la reine d'Angleterre… Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de se retourner ici ?

« - Le temps qu'elle reprenne l'avion ?

« - Non, elle s'est brouillée avec sa famille à ce que j'en ai compris et elle n'a personne ici… Et puis quand j'ai eu besoin elle était là du coup je ne me vois pas ne pas l'aider en retour, et la laisser retourner vivre dans la rue.

« - Ecoute bébé, si c'est important pour toi alors il n'y a aucun problème, elle peut venir à l'appartement… Surtout que c'est ton nom sur le bail, tu te souviens ?

« - Mais c'est toi mon proprio maintenant !

Je souris et l'embrassais rapidement lui assurant que ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'on héberge quelqu'un dans une situation aussi instable. Et puis il me semble qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide, ça serait mal venu de la laisser retourner dehors et risquer une rechute qui pourrait s'avérer fatale pour elle. Non, ma décision était la bonne ! Pourtant malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever du crâne que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Secouant la tête, je laissais mes pensées de côtés et me concentrais sur ce qu'il se passait dans mon bar tout en rangeant mes tasses que j'avais continué à essuyer. Béryl resta avec moi de longues minutes m'aidant pendant le coup de feu puis monta en m'expliquant qu'elle était HS. Je l'embrassais et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit songeant qu'on ne se voyait pas assez puisqu'elle serait endormie quand j'arriverais mais qu'importe. Dimanche elle était de repos et je comptais bien profiter de chaque minute que j'aurais de libre.

Je fermais à deux heures du matin et remettant mon ménage à demain, je montais rejoindre ma petite amie qui dormait déjà. Elle remua à peine quand je me couchais dans le lit et j'embrassais sa tempe dessinant un cœur sur sa peau puis je m'allongeais lui tournant le dos comme chaque nuit.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais seul naturellement et je pris une longue douche avant de prendre mon petit-déj puis j'allais ouvrir mon bar. Sachant que Frank ne serait pas là avant quelques minutes, je nettoyais la salle, et fis la vaisselle puis je lui servis son café contre un donut, notre petit rituel. Il lut le journal commentant les nouvelles, c'était ma seule source d'info puisque je détestais les radios. Et puisque nous n'avions pas de télé à la maison par faute de temps… Je l'écoutais chaque matin retenant ce que je supposais être important. Seulement aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien et on se retrouva rapidement dans un silence reposant.

« - Alors tu les fais quand tes travaux ?

« - Prête-moi deux mille dollars et je les commences demain, ris-je. Il ne me manque plus grand-chose mais je ne pense pas avant l'été prochain, comme ça j'aurais de quoi payer si jamais ça dure plus longtemps.

« - Du coup pas de vacances en amoureux cette année encore ?

« - Non hélas. Béryl va finir par m'étrangler, soupirais-je amusé.

« - Oh fais-lui un petit et tout s'arrangera.

« - Je vais y penser, ris-je.

Je savais que c'était impossible pour le moment. Nous avions prévu de nous y mettre après les travaux quand l'endroit serait plus sain pour le bout de chou qui vivrait à l'étage. Ça serait terrible pour lui ou elle de respirer la poussière d'enduit, les vapeurs de peinture et j'en passe. Même si ma belle-mère nous pressait arguant qu'après deux ans d'histoire, nous devions être sûrs de nous pour nous y mettre.

La journée passa tranquillement puis Béryl arriva sur les coups de quinze heures ce qui n'était pas normal.

« - T'es là mon chéri, cria-t-elle dans la salle.

« - Non j'ai laissé le bar sans surveillance voyons, souris-je en la rejoignant avant de piler net. Salut, tu dois être Mitchie, dis-je espérant me tromper.

Elle acquiesça et me salua avant que ma copine fasse les présentations puis repartit comme elle était venue, nous laissant seuls dans le bar qui était vide de client. Je sais que je devrais lui proposer de monter en haut et de s'installer seulement voilà, je me souvenais parfaitement avoir déjà vu ce regard chocolat intense. Une fois. Un matin de juin. Elle était entrée tel un ange dans mon bar et avait voulu se saouler pour oublier que son futur mari l'avait trompé avec sa cousine. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Béryl pour une seule raison… J'étais tombé sous le charme de cette jeune brunette au cœur brisé mais à la voix envoûtante. Et à présent, elle était devant moi, plus pâle et plus chétive qu'avant mais toujours aussi belle. Elle me fixa perplexe et je me repris.

« - Euh salut. Bienvenu chez toi, souris-je. Je ferme le bar et je te montre où tu pourras t'installer.

« - Très bien, dit-elle simplement.

« - Dis-moi, c'est toi que j'ai vu en juin ? Qui voulais faire un coma éthylique, demandais-je pour relancer la conversation alors qu'on montait à l'étage.

« - Oui, sourit-elle, et je te remercie de m'en avoir empêché. Ce n'est pas mon genre de boire.

« - C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en effet. Et voilà, dis-je en ouvrant la porte. _Home sweet home_. Je te fais un tour rapide de l'appart et je redescends pour rouvrir.

Elle hocha la tête, son sac de voyage à la main et je le pris avant de le déposer dans la chambre qui serait le sienne puis je lui fis visiter le salon, la cuisine et les pièces d'eau, on n'avait rien d'autre. Je désignais aussi la chambre que j'occupais avec Béryl sans l'ouvrir me sentant gêné. Durant toute la visite, elle resta silencieuse puis me remercia et rejoignit sa chambre alors que je retournais bosser. J'allais devoir zapper sa beauté si je ne voulais pas perdre ma copine. Parce que je voulais faire ma vie avec Béryl, c'était elle que j'aimais et que je désirais… Ok Mitchie était mignonne mais j'aimais Béryl ! Je rougis en m'apercevant que je donnais l'impression de me convaincre moi-même de mes sentiments pour ma petite amie et ouvrant, à nouveau, je laissais mes clients habituels entrer en m'excusant d'avoir du monter quelques minutes chez moi.

Durant une heure, je fis de mon mieux pour oublier notre invitée seulement elle descendit doucement et je me tournais vers elle.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non, je m'ennuie, c'est tout.

« - Désolé, grimaçais-je, on n'a pas de télé ni de livres.

« - Aucun problème, rassure-toi… Je peux t'aider ici ?

Elle fit le tour de la salle d'un œil critique, je n'avais qu'une dizaine de clients tous servis, aussi je haussais les épaules et lui proposais de s'asseoir au comptoir pour discuter. Après tout, elle avait connu Béryl avant moi, on avait de quoi parler.

« - Alors comme ça, tu étais la coloc de Béryl ?

« - Ouais. On s'est rencontré en cours de psycho que j'avais pris parce que c'est un domaine où j'excelle mais on n'était pas en cours ensemble sinon. J'ai fait lettres modernes.

« - Ouille, une littéraire, grimaçais-je amusé. Ça va être difficile de te parler moi j'ai jamais lu un seul bouquin pour moi.

« - Oh je parle d'autre chose. De politique, d'économie, de psycho… Mais j'y connais rien en alcool.

« - Ok faisons un marché, je t'apprends quelques cocktails et tu me cultives. Tu marches ?

Elle rit et je griffais le bois du comptoir afin de ne pas fermer les yeux, pour en apprécier toute la musique. Si elle le remarqua, elle n'en dit rien ce que je j'appréciais et je commençais mon premier cours avec les mojito. Ce n'était pas celui qu'on me demandait le plus mais c'était le plus simple et le préféré de ma copine. Elle m'observa faire en fronçant les sourcils mais vingt minutes plus tard, elle était capable d'en faire toute seule. Elle apprend vite je trouve ! On ne put aller plus loin dans ce cours puisque des clients arrivèrent et elle me proposa de s'occuper de prendre les commandes me facilitant le boulot. N'ayant plus à quitter le bar, ils furent servis plus rapidement et j'admis que c'était agréable d'avoir de l'aide.

« - Dommage que je ne peux pas te payer, admis-je, parce que pour une novice, tu es plutôt douée pour faire le service.

« - Qui te dis que je ne l'ai jamais fait ? Durant ma première année de fac, j'ai manifesté le désir de faire comme tout le monde et je me suis dégottée un boulot de serveuse mais c'était dans un restaurant. Je n'ai cependant pas réitéré la seconde année parce que j'ai eu du mal à avoir mes partiels.

« - Je vois, t'es presque une pro alors.

« - Presque. Une bénévole amatrice presque pro, disons. Et puis comme je ne peux pas vous aider à payer vos factures, autant que je me rende utile !

« - Dis pas ça sinon demain je te laisse ouvrir et je m'octroie une grasse matinée.

« - Euh non parce que j'ignore ce qu'il faut faire mais apprends-moi et après ça me va !

Elle me dit ça avec beaucoup de candeur et je ris pour cacher mon malaise. Pourquoi une totale inconnue m'attirait autant, ça me dépassait. Ok elle est mignonne et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunes mais j'aimais Béryl.

A mesure que la journée passa et que je passais du temps avec Mitchie, je sentis naître en moi quelque chose qui n'avait rien à y faire. C'était une amie de ma copine, une colocataire rien de plus, je devais me mettre ça dans la tête seulement mon cerveau refusa d'obéir et je me surpris plus d'une fois à observer ses hanches se balancer quand elle était dos à moi ou sa poitrine quand elle se plaçait devant moi pendant que j'essuyais un verre ! Diable elle était des plus tentantes !

« - Salut mon chéri, salut Mitchie. La journée a été bonne, nous demanda Béryl en arrivant.

« - C'était amusant, Shane m'a appris à faire des mojito et j'ai servi tout un tas de verres, lui répondit-elle pendant que j'embrassais ma copine avec plus de fougue que d'habitude.

« - Quel baiser, souffla-t-elle. Alors comme ça tu as eu de l'aide mon chéri ? Mitchie est supposée se reposer pas bosser au noir, me réprimanda ma nana amusée.

« - Elle a voulu gagner sa pitance et comme elle dort gratis à la maison, elle veut aider au bar. Je n'allais pas dire non ?

« - Ok mais toi tu te ménages ok ? Bon, ajouta Béryl quand elle acquiesça, je file prendre une douche et puisque je suis en forme, je fais le repas.

« - Voudras-tu de l'aide ?

« - Non c'est bon aide mon mec à gagner sa vie, rit-elle. A moins que bosser dans un bar ne t'effraie ?

« - Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je me réveille, décréta Mitchie me faisant sourire.

« - Ok dans ce cas, amusez-vous bien !

On acquiesça sagement et observant la salle, je demandais à ma jeune apprentie si je pouvais lui confier ma boutique quelques minutes le temps de parler avec Béryl hocha la tête prenant ma place dans le bar. Suivant ma copine, je la retrouvais dans l'entrée et fermant la porte je l'embrassais avec passion la plaquant contre le mur. Le baiser nous laissa pantelant mais elle sourit à peine préférant revenir m'embrasser avec fougue tout en glissant sa main dans mon jeans.

« - Arrête Mitchie est toute seule en bas !

« - Elle t'appellera si y a besoin, ne t'en fais pas, elle est débrouillarde !

Je voulus objecter que je n'étais pas supposé m'éterniser mais ses doigts glissèrent dans mon caleçon et j'oubliais mon bar préférant déshabiller ma copine afin de pouvoir lui faire l'amour dans l'entrée.

_POV Jason_

Hier Mitchie m'avait prévenue qu'elle quittait l'hôpital et n'ayant aucun moyen de la revoir, j'avais cru que je n'aurais plus de ses nouvelles mais son amie Béryl m'avait donné l'adresse où elle allait vivre et je décidais de m'y rendre après avoir fini ma journée. Je sourcillais en voyant que l'adresse était celle d'un bar et j'allais faire demi-tour quand je la vis au comptoir.

« - Hello, la saluais-je en entrant.

« - Jase. Contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Ça va bien et toi ? Oh un café si tu as.

Elle hocha la tête tout en me racontant qu'elle allait bien surtout depuis une heure où elle se sentait utile. Même si sa maîtrise de lettres ne lui servait absolument pas ici. Je l'écoutais me raconter sa journée riant de ses erreurs tout en sachant qu'apprendre un nouveau métier en moins d'une journée était presque impossible. A moins d'être portier dans un motel minable et encore ! On se tut néanmoins en entendant une nana jouir et au vu du cri elle ne simule pas.

« - Tes voisins ont l'air sympa, dis-je en la voyant rougir.

« - Euh… Oui, couina-t-elle.

Une minute plus tard, un homme de mon âge la rejoignit et elle s'éloigna presque trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal. J'allais l'interroger quand un client siffla admiratif.

« - Dis donc, elle est bruyante ta nana Shane !

« - Jim ? Ta gueule, grogna-t-il les joues rouges en jetant un regard inquiet à Mitchie qui était dos à lui.

« - Hey je te fais un compliment mon pote ! Pour la faire crier comme ça et si vite, t'es du genre professionnel !

La vache ça vole haut ! Cela dit je sourcillais en notant les regards que le dit Shane lançait à ma nouvelle amie. Il a une nana et craque pour une autre ? Où il cherche simplement à l'avoir dans son pieu un soir ou deux ? Malgré moi, je me tendis voulant expliquer à ce barman que Mitchie était presque ma sœur et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la respecter s'il ne voulait pas que je lui casse le nez. Je décidais d'en parler à la concernée avant de faire quoique ce soit et elle repassa derrière le bar pour prendre de quoi nettoyer la table qu'un couple venait de libérer.

« - Excusez-moi, me dit-il, Mitchie vous a fait payer ou pas encore ?

« - Non, répondit-elle. Je lui offre ce café, dit-elle en revenant. Je te rembourserais quand je pourrais, juré mais Jason m'a sauvé la vie alors…

« - Ok c'est cadeau, sourit-il. C'est la maison qui régale, ajouta-t-il pour moi.

« - Oh merci.

« - Je vous en prie. Je te laisse la salle, je vais chercher quelques bouteilles dans la cave.

Mitchie acquiesça et quand on fut seul, je lui demandais s'il était son patron, seulement avant qu'elle ne réponde, son amie descendit à son tour de l'appartement et je déglutis en comprenant que la nana qui me plaisait n'était pas libre. Et merde ! C'est bien ma veine. Elle me sourit gentiment avant de prévenir Mitchie qu'elle allait acheter un poulet. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, je soupirais longuement.

« - Un problème, me demanda-t-elle.

« - Et de taille, grognais-je avant de me pencher sur le bois pour éviter qu'on entende mes confidences. Tu sais ta copine infirmière ?

« - Béryl ?

« - Hm, acquiesçais-je… Elle me plait pas mal et je comptais un peu sur notre amitié pour me rapprocher d'elle mais visiblement… Elle est déjà prise !

« - En effet, admit-elle. Ils ont même prévu de faire un bébé après les travaux qu'ils feront ici, précisa-t-elle. T'as aucune chance malheureusement… Cela dit si ça pète entre eux, je serais au courant, donc je te tiens au jus, ajouta-t-elle comme pour me consoler.

« - Ouais, je vais continuer de faire ma vie parce que visiblement c'est pas demain que ça va casser.

Elle grimaça signe qu'elle était d'accord avec moi et en entendant son copain revenir, on changea de conversation puisqu'elle me demanda si mon travail se passait bien.

« - Ouais tranquille. Lundi j'aurais un stagiaire dans les pattes donc j'en profite pour couper les planches de bois au maximum histoire qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose à faire en arrivant.

« - Et tu fabriques quoi en ce moment ?

« - Une salle à manger en merisier laqué, selon les désirs de la cliente.

Elle siffla et je hochais la tête. Cette commande allait rapporter pas mal d'argent mais ça n'irait pas dans ma poche malheureusement. Cela dit mon patron allait peut-être me lâcher la bride parce que j'en avais marre de l'avoir sur le dos.

Je restais une petite heure puis payant mon second café, je quittais l'établissement spécifiant à Mitchie que j'étais ravi de la revoir. Elle m'avait promis peu avant de quitter l'hôpital qu'elle m'appellerait si jamais elle allait mal à nouveau, et je lui donnais ma carte afin qu'elle puisse me joindre plus facilement… Même si je comptais revenir de temps à autre ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que le patron ne profiterait pas d'elle. Mais il y avait peu de chance. Au vu du cri que j'avais entendu en arrivant, il semblait heureux en ménage.

_POV Béryl_

Durant le mois qui suivit, Mitchie s'intégra complètement à notre vie. Elle se levait en même temps que Shane et l'aidait à faire tourner le bar qui marchait de mieux en mieux. Je pensais que c'était du au bouche à oreille seulement mon copain n'avait pas la même version des choses. Selon lui, c'était surtout du à Mitchie qui était mignonne. Supposant qu'il voulait la protéger d'une éventuelle rechute, je ne l'avais pas contredit même si je pensais qu'il avait tort. Cela étant en traversant le bar pour rejoindre l'hôpital je captais plusieurs regards sur ma coloc… Les mecs sont des porcs sérieux !

« - Bon j'y vais Mitchie, bonne journée.

« - Merci de même et bonne chance avec Crowley.

« - Merci, grognais-je. Bonne journée mon chéri, ajoutais-je en interceptant mon copain un plateau vide dans les mains. Et tu avais raison, visiblement c'est Mitchie qui attire les clients, soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

« - Je te l'avais dit non ?

Je hochais la tête devant me rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison. L'embrassant une dernière fois je me collais à lui voulant qu'il sente que je n'avais rien sous mon pull puis je m'éloignais sous son regard brûlant. Avant de quitter le bar, je me tournais pour le voir me chuchoter « Je m'occupe de toi à ton retour » Je rougis à peine appréciant d'être autant désirer. Cela dit Mitchie était de plus en plus mal à l'aise en notre présence. Souvent je la surprenais à rougir en nous regardant et je me demandais si, par égard pour elle, on ne ferait mieux pas de cesser de nous sauter dessus à tout bout de champ ou presque ? Sans compter que je suis loin d'être discrète !… Je vais voir avec Shane pour qu'on se saute moins dessus… Ou en tout cas quand Mitchie est dans les parages. Etant d'accord avec ce point, je me concentrais sur mon trajet et mon boulot.

Seulement quand je revins du travail, je changeais d'avis, Shane était occupé à nettoyer des verres mais en me voyant, il eut un sourire carnassier et je me mordis la lèvre d'envie. Sans un mot, je le rejoignis et passais derrière le bar pour venir l'embrasser glissant ma main entre nous… C'est indéniable, il m'attendait !

« - Tu crois que tu pourrais monter cinq minutes, soufflais-je contre sa bouche tout en caressant la bosse de son jeans.

« - Mitchie tu peux assurer cinq minutes, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha à peine la tête en rougissant et tandis qu'on montait je supposais qu'elle savait parfaitement ce que nous allions faire. Je commençais à l'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre mais il grogna qu'elle était trop loin et on s'arrêta à la table de la cuisine. Sans un mot je retirais mon jeans et mon pull tout comme lui puis il entra en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir. C'était douloureux mais juste assez pour être excitant et je me cambrais sous son assaut alors qu'il embrassait ma poitrine tirant sur les mamelons ou les mordillant m'excitant davantage. Mon Dieu ! Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent et je m'accrochais à sa taille voulant qu'il me remplisse complètement, oublier tout le reste. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux quand il me mordit plus fort et gémis de plus en plus voulant qu'il sache combien j'aimais le traitement qu'il m'infligeait. Quand l'orgasme arriva, j'embrassais Shane avec violence ne voulant pas qu'on nous entende à l'étage du dessous et il répondit avec tellement de passion à mon baiser que je sus que lui aussi avait joui.

« - Bordel, soufflais-je quand l'air nous sépara.

« - Six heures que je ne pense qu'au moment où j'allais t'enlever ce maudis jeans, répondit mon copain d'une voix rauque… Et s'il n'était pas si tard, je te montrerais combien ça m'a obsédé !

« - Ok je t'attends ce soir. Demain je suis de repos.

« - Fais une sieste pendant mon coup de feu après… Ce n'est pas sûr que tu puisses !

Tout en parlant, il se rhabilla et me tendit mon jeans mais je préférais embrasser me copain me frottant contre son torse nu avant de chuchoter à son oreille que je l'attendrais au lit.

« - Cela dit, je risque de commencer seule, ajoutais-je en faisant référence aux accessoires que je m'étais achetée.

Il me fixa d'un regard intense et je lus dans ses yeux qu'il mourrait d'envie de rester avec moi seulement Mitchie n'était pas capable de faire la fermeture… Surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les cocktails aussi je le repoussais doucement et enfilant mon string je pris mes vêtements pour aller prendre une douche. Quand je sortis de l'eau l'appartement était désert et remettant mon jeans et mon pull, je sortis faire quelques emplettes. J'avais besoin de salade et pourquoi pas de chantilly. Songeant à l'utilisation de cette crème, je dévalais les escaliers et croisais mon ancienne colocataire. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle rougit et se détourna rapidement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Il était impossible qu'elle nous ait entendu si ? Me faisant une note de lui en parler plus tard, je rejoignis la supérette en voiture quand une mustang me rentra dedans.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai, m'énervais-je en sortant de ma coccinelle. Vous ne pouviez pas regarder où vous allez !

« - Hey calme-toi barbie, c'est toi qui m'a refusé la priorité, s'énerva un espèce de mastodonte poilu.

« - N'importe quoi ! J'étais engagée c'est vous qui me l'avez refusé ! Non mais regardez-moi ça, vous avez complètement embouti l'arrière de ma voiture avec votre véhicule !

« - Non mais vous délirez vous n'étiez pas engagée quand je suis arrivé !

Non mais il ne va pas me la faire à l'envers ce con ? Il est dans ses torts en plus ! On discuta, ou plutôt on s'engueula durant plusieurs minutes et voyant que je ne cédais pas, il finit par reconnaître ses torts et on put faire le constat à l'amiable.

Je revins au bar une heure plus tard et je notais que Mitchie avait les joues toujours aussi rouge. Bizarre ! Croisant mon copain je le prévins que j'empruntais son aide une minute et sans demander son autorisation, j'embarquais ma coloc avec moi.

« - Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as les joues rouges ?

« - Pour rien, dit-elle en regardant la cuisine.

Ne me dites pas qu'elle se doute qu'on y était avec Shane quand… Non c'est impossible. Secouant mentalement la tête à cet élan de paranoïa, je revins à elle.

« - Mitchie, pas à moi, s'il te plait.

« - C'est rien, je ne suis simplement pas habituer à vivre avec un couple, c'est rien, rougit-elle.

« - Ah c'est parce qu'on fait l'amour souvent.

« - Tout le temps tu veux dire, j'ai du mal à m'endormir avant vous, avoua-t-elle.

« - Oh… Ça va pas s'arranger ce soir, soupirais-je malgré moi.

« - C'est rien, je vais me trouver un vrai job et je partirais rapidement.

« - Non attends, reste. Je ne te chasse pas, la retins-je.

« - Je sais mais vous allez bientôt faire les travaux du bar et après vous allez faire un bébé… Je vais devoir libérer la chambre. En commençant à chercher maintenant ça sera plus simple.

Elle sourit et je me demandais si je n'avais pas fait une erreur en lui parlant de nos projets. Secouant la tête, je fixais la porte qu'elle venait de refermer puis je soupirais. Remettant mes idées à plus tard, je lavais et désinfectais la table de la cuisine avant de faire le repas, sachant qu'ils ne mangeraient pas tout de suite.

_POV Mitchie_

Dès que je pus, je quittais Béryl refusant de lui avouer la vérité… Je tombais sous le charme de son copain. En même temps, je passais mon temps avec lui à parler de tout et de rien. Nous évitions seulement deux sujets. Ce qu'il se passait dans leur chambre et ce qu'il s'était passé quand je vivais dehors. Je n'étais pas prête à lui en parler. J'en avais parlé à mon psy pendant deux longs mois et je le voyais encore une fois par semaine, mais c'était trop frais et j'avais vu trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Cela étant dit… Parler avec Shane était agréable. Il ne jugeait pas, enfin je n'en avais pas l'impression, et puis il était toujours là si j'avais de parler.

« - Hey Mitchie, m'appela-t-il.

« - Oui ?

« - Dis-moi, tu te sens de faire l'ouverture demain ?

« - Pourquoi Béryl a l'intention de te retenir en otage, ris-je pour masquer ma gêne d'évoquer leur sexualité débridée.

« - J'aimerais bien, admit-il, mais j'ai un problème avec un fournisseur.

« - Oh et bien en logique c'est bon. J'ai simplement à ouvrir la porte, servir à Franck son café et faire la vaisselle qu'on n'aura pas fait ce soir, non ?

« - Ouais je te laisserais un fond de caisse, et faudra retirer les chaises des tables mais grossièrement t'y es, sourit-il. Partante ? Ou je t'envoie à la pêche au fournisseur ?

Euh… Je choisis de faire l'ouverture ne connaissant aucun fournisseur, ce qui le fit sourire. Je détournais le regard en notant l'insistance du sien qui me faisait rougir et observais la salle pour trouver de quoi m'occuper. Manque de chance on était en plein creux… Enfin le coup de feu n'allait plus vraiment tarder puisque Shane proposait trois plats le soir pour ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de quitter le bar et en attendant, nous n'avions plus rien à faire. Une question me trottant dans la tête, je me lançais et fixais mon patron/colocataire.

« - Dis-moi Shane, t'as prévu de faire des travaux mais pour faire quoi exactement ?

« - Je voudrais plutôt faire un lounge tu vois ? Un coin un peu plus tranquille et cosy qu'un bar de quartier. Pourquoi ?

« - Curiosité. Béryl m'a dit que vous comptiez faire des enfants après les travaux donc je m'interrogeais sur ceux-ci, c'est tout.

« - Dis donc t'es au courant de toute ma vie, rit-il. Quand est-ce que j'en apprends plus sur toi, me demanda-t-il en s'accoudant face à moi.

Assise au comptoir, je le fixais bêtement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, alors qu'il m'observait amusé. Enfin avec quelque chose dans le regard mais je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'est.

« - Euh… Que… Que veux-tu savoir, balbutiais-je.

« - Pourquoi pas tout ? Je sais que tu viens de Londres et que tu as failli te marier, mais passons cette histoire, je la connais. Mais le reste… Etonne-moi, me lança-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« - Eh bien tu connais l'essentiel.

« - Non, j'ignore comment ta mère a réagi quand tu l'as revu après avoir quitté mon bar.

« - Ce n'est… Pas intéressant, dis-je en déglutissant.

La vérité était que cette conversation, que j'avais cachée à mon psy, avait été atroce. Malgré qu'elle déteste les Etats-Unis, Mère avait pris l'avion, un jet privé uniquement, pour venir jusqu'à l'hôtel où je me terrais depuis que j'avais découvert l'infidélité d'Eric.

_Flash-back_

_« - Où est-elle ?_

_Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Mère. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment savait-elle que j'étais là et non mariée ? Carrie ! Ce doit être cette traîtresse qui a du tout balancer ! Je me demande si elle a aussi dit que c'est à cause d'elle que j'avais le cœur brisé ? Avant que je ne puisse répondre à cette question, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je regardais ma mère entrer avec son air supérieur. J'imagine qu'elle devait espérer me voir telle une loque, couchée dans mon lit en pyjama à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… Malheureusement pour elle, j'étais assise devant la cheminée froide et je lisais un bouquin._

_« - Alors, me dit-elle en me regardant. Qui avait raison ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit que ce petit professeur allait vous quitter ? N'est-ce pas ?_

_« - Oui mère vous m'aviez dit qu'il allait me quitter. Ce qui ne s'est pas passé. La vérité est que j'ai annulé le mariage en le découvrant en train de coucher avec Carrie._

_« - Ne mêlez pas cet adorable enfant à vos mensonges. Je suis au courant de ce que vous avez raconté pour annuler votre mariage. Que de calomnies ! Oser dire que Carrie allait rompre son vœu de chasteté juste pour perdre sa virginité avec ce… _Garçon_, dit-elle avec dédain._

_« - Comme toujours mère, vous préférez la croire elle plutôt que moi. Votre propre fille, dis-je désappointée._

_« - Et bien elle ne m'a jamais déçue._

_« - Elle n'est pas votre fille, m'énervais-je en accusant le coup. Elle ne sait pas qu'il est impossible pour un être humain de répondre à vos exigences._

_« - Votre frère non plus ne m'a jamais déçu. Il a attendu son mariage pour copuler et…_

_« - Et il a mis plus de femmes enceintes que je n'aurais d'amant dans ma vie, la coupais-je blessée par ces mots._

_« - Encore vos calomnies. Décidément, vous aimez détruire la réputation des gens ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous laisser aller dans cette université mais à ce point… Si j'avais su que vous deviendriez cet être abominable… Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous aurais laissé venir sur le sol américain._

_« - Comment pouvez-vous être si cruelle avec moi Mère ? Que vous ai-je fait pour que vous ne puissiez pas voir la femme que je suis ? Que vous en voyiez toujours une version si déformée de la réalité ?_

_« - Oh je vous en prie, ne vous apitoyez pas sur votre sort. Pensez un peu à moi. Je vais être obligée de vous ramener à la maison. De subir la honte de voir ma fille désobéissante mais non mariée à son professeur duquel elle était amoureuse, se moqua-t-elle avec cruauté._

_« - Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, décrétais-je en me levant pour lui faire face. Je ne reviens pas chez vous ! Je reste ici, à Los Angeles. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à subir l'affront de me ramener auprès de vous !_

_« - Vous le prenez sur ce ton jeune fille, demanda-t-elle froidement._

_« - Et comment voulez-vous que je le prenne ? C'est vous qui me parlez de votre honte que je vais inspirer, de mon égoïsme… Je n'ai d'autre choix que de rester ici et de vivre ma vie telle que je l'entends sans plus me soucier de la vôtre puisque être ma mère vous est honteux, dis-je au bord des larmes._

_« - Très bien, petite butée. Restez donc ici, dans cet hôtel tout le temps que vous le pourrez puisque qu'il me paraît évident que vous refusez de faire partie de notre famille. Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Si vous ne voulez plus de notre famille, vous n'aurez plus notre argent !_

_« - Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus de vous, c'est vous qui n'avez jamais voulu de moi Mère, l'accusais-je avec raison._

_« - Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Vous êtes la honte de cette famille c'est un fait mais en aucun cas je n'ai jamais voulu de vous. Mais je vous laisse le choix. Revenez à la maison et subissez la honte de vos actes avec notre argent ou restez ici dans cet hôtel mais sans votre famille et l'argent qui va avec !_

_« - Vous me demandez de choisir entre votre argent et ma liberté d'action ? Êtes-vous sérieuse Mère ?_

_Devant le regard froid qu'elle me lança, je sus que ce dilemme était bien plus profond. Si je revenais avec elle, je devrais lui obéir, me marier avec celui qu'elle déciderait, je devrais lui demander la permission de tout et je savais que chaque jour, elle ne manquerait pas de raconter comment elle était venue me chercher après mon mariage avorté… D'un autre côté si je restais ici, je n'aurais rien… Que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je sacrifier ? Mon argent ou ma dignité ? Pouvais-je vivre sans argent ? Non bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais vivre sans ma liberté d'action et ma dignité. Ça m'était également évident. Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes le temps de prendre ma décision puis je me redressais pour fixer celle qui m'avait engendrée. Le monstre que je refusais de devenir à cause de privation !_

_« - Très bien Mère. Faites comme il vous plaira mais je reste ici. Je préfère vivre sans argent plutôt que sans amour._

_« - Vous regretterez vite votre choix ma fille, dit-elle avec condescendance._

_« - Peut-être mais j'aurais agi avec mon cœur !_

_« - Dans ce cas, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Quand je passerais cette porte, vous ne serez plus rien pour moi. Juste l'enfant bâtard que j'aurais abandonné pour ne pas subir la honte de dire qu'elle sort de mes entrailles ! Et quoiqu'il se passe dans votre vie, ne revenez jamais chez nous ! Oubliez notre famille, pour elle, vous n'existez plus. Je dirais à votre frère et vos neveux que vous êtes morte dans un tir croisé. Je me refuse à ce qu'ils vous voient comme le héros que vous n'êtes de toute évidence pas !_

_Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et je m'écroulais au sol, mes forces m'ayant abandonnées. J'étais libre, c'était réel, seulement je n'étais plus rien. Je n'étais plus que Mitchie Torres, enfant orpheline dont personne n'avait voulu… Et dont personne ne voudrait jamais._

_Fin du flash-back_

Quelqu'un claqua des doigts et je revins à moi pour voir Shane me fixer les sourcils froncés. Sans un mot, il me tendit un mouchoir et je le pris avant de m'essuyer les joues. Plus de quatre mois après cet affrontement, la blessure était encore là… Ces mots qu'elle avait employés, ce ton si froid… Na m'avait-elle jamais aimé ? Je commençais à en douter très sérieusement. Remerciant mon patron, je m'éloignais de lui, voulant oublier cette scène, ces mots, ces regards… Et le fait que depuis son départ personne de mon entourage, aucun de mes amis ne m'avaient tendu la main. Leur avait-elle réellement dit que j'étais morte ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que je n'avais plus vu personne ? Je débarrassais une table vide tout en me demandant comment faire pour montrer à ma famille qu'elle leur avait mentie ! Il me faudrait de l'argent mais où en trouver ? Je ne pouvais pas demander à Béryl de m'en prêter, c'était exclu, elle faisait déjà trop pour moi… Il allait falloir me trouver un métier et très vite !

J'y réfléchis après le coup de feu quand les clients partirent. Je comptais faire la fermeture mais Shane m'envoya au lit me rappelant que je serais seule au matin.

« - T'inquiète, je te prépare une fiche pour que tu ne sois pas perdue demain mais j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme donc… Au lit ma petite.

« - Bien chef, ris-je avant de commencer à partir avant de me retourner pour voir qu'il me fixait. Bonne nuit Shane.

« - Bonne nuit Mitchie. A demain.

Il me sourit doucement et je montais les marches rapidement avant d'entrer dans l'appartement sans trop de bruits. Retirant mes chaussures puisque je supposais que Béryl dormait, je rejoignis ma chambre seulement elle appela Shane et je ris.

« - Navrée il est encore en bas, il fait la fermeture tout seul, dis-je sans entrer.

« - Ah ok. Merci Mitchie. Bonne nuit.

« - Merci, de même.

Je gagnais rapidement mon lit et me changeais avant de réfléchir à mon problème. Je savais qu'avec ma licence, je pouvais devenir professeur en passant le concours, travailler en librairie, pareil il me faudrait passer un concours, ou encore, je pouvais travailler dans le journalisme ou l'édition… J'avais presque l'embarras du choix. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver le métier qui me permettrait de gagner assez d'argent rapidement pour me prendre un appartement et surtout pouvoir revenir à Londres dans un an. Je m'endormis avant de trouver la réponse et quand j'ouvris les yeux à huit heures le lendemain, je souris. Prenant une longue douche je m'habillais puis croisais Shane qui sortait seulement de son lit. Habitué à être seul puisque habituellement je me levais après lui, il ne portait qu'un caleçon et je rougis en constatant que mon patron était plutôt bien foutu. Merde Mitchie relève la tête ! J'attendis qu'il soit dans la cuisine et réintégrais ma chambre les joues rouges. Veillant à faire du bruit, je sortis, à une nouvelle fois de la pièce et gagnais la cuisine d'un pas tranquille. Quand j'arrivais, il me salua le nez dans son bol de café et je souris. Bon au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à être gênée. Lui rendant son bonjour rougissant, je fouillais dans le frigo dos à lui, lui permettant de partir s'il le voulait seulement il resta là à terminer son petit-déjeuner et je m'assis face à lui.

« - Bien dormi, demanda-t-il en me fixant.

« - Euh ouais. Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure et en pleine forme. Et toi ?

« - Moins reposante que la tienne.

« - J'imagine… Béryl semblait t'attendre hier, ajoutais-je devant son sourcil arqué. Elle était… En pleine forme et au vu de votre… Euh intimité, soufflais-je ultra gênée, disons que je me doute que tu n'as pas assez dormi.

« - … Ouais, soupira-t-il… J'aime ta meilleure amie, me dit-il soudain, mais y a des fois j'aimerais dormir neuf heures d'affilés. Sans qu'elle me réveille !

« - Désolée, tu te plains à la mauvaise personne… Cela dit si tu veux, je peux lui en toucher deux mots ?

« - Non, sursauta-t-il. Cette confidence ne t'était pas vraiment destiné… Désolé je suis crevé !

« - Aucun problème… Tu aurais du la connaître plus tôt, dis-je malgré moi. Quand elle est arrivée à Princeton, elle était beaucoup plus… Réservée, admis-je… En fait, elle était carrément chaste !

« - Vu la nuit que je viens de passer, j'en doute, m'avoua-t-il… Et toi alors ?

« - Euh quoi moi, demandais-je en me préparant du thé.

« - Tu es quel genre de fille ? La grande romantique chaste ou plutôt la nana à la sexualité complètement débridée comme Béryl, me demanda-t-il soudainement.

De stupeur, je lâchais la bouilloire qui se renversa sur ma main me faisant hurler de douleur.

« - Oh la vache ça brûle, criais-je.

Une chaise racla le sol et la seconde suivante Shane était à côté de moi.

« - Attends, dit-il en prenant délicatement ma main brûlée qu'il mit sous l'eau froide. Laisse ta main comme ça quelques minutes pour calmer le feu, murmura-t-il doucement comme pour m'apaiser, et après on va regarder si la brûlure est au premier ou second degré.

« - Au millième ! J'ai du m'ébouillanter la main. Ma peau va tomber et mes os vont être à vif, paniquais-je.

« - Chut, souffla-t-il doucement en me caressant le bras, ta peau est rouge, elle ne part pas en lambeau rassure-toi… Regarde, m'encouragea-t-il.

Inquiète de voir un film d'horreur, je regardais ma main. La peau était rouge vif mais elle était toujours là et a priori, il n'y avait aucune cloque. J'étais sauvée. Rassurée, je soupirais de soulagement faisant rire mon colocataire en caleçon. Me souvenant de ce détail, je me tendis légèrement me rendant compte à présent que je sentais son torse chaud contre mon bras et surtout que ce contact ne m'était pas désagréable. Ses caresses sur mon bras devinrent plus tendres et je levais les yeux pour le voir observer ma main. Il me lâcha et prit un torchon dans lequel il mit quelques glaçons et appliqua le tout sur ma brûlure, me suggéra de la suivre dans la salle de bain. Le laissant jouer les infirmiers, j'attendis sagement en tenant ma compresse glacée tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa pharmacie. Quand il trouva, une bande et une compresse visiblement, il revint vers moi et retira doucement le torchon qui me soulageait si bien. Je grimaçais en sentant ma peau brûler à nouveau. La seconde d'après, il ouvrit sa compresse et la posa sur ma main. Je sentis qu'elle était grasse mais étrangement ça me fit du bien et je l'observais me bander la main pour qu'elle reste en place.

« - Voilà ta main est sauvée, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé. On va laisse ça toute la journée et on y regardera à nouveau ce soir, d'accord, chuchota-t-il en me fixant.

Incapable de mots, devant son regard si intense, je le fixais hochant lentement la tête. Il sourit doucement sans lâcher mon bras puis s'approcha jusqu'à être contre moi à nouveau. Je frissonnais en sentant son torse contre le bras que j'avais encore contre mon nombril. Il me le retira avec beaucoup de tendresse sans cesser de me fixer alors que j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement. Lentement, il baissa la tête et dans un réflexe qui m'échappa, je fermais les yeux dès que je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. La seconde d'après, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et je souris avant de répondre timidement à son baiser. Il sembla se détendre et donna plus de poids à cette embrassade en posant ses mains sur ma taille avant de les faire glisser dans mon dos pour me coller à lui. Je plaçais les miennes autour de son cou m'accrochant à lui avant de jouer avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Il n'y a pas à dire, Shane sait embrasser les filles, pour les faire décoller. Béryl a beaucoup de chance. Pensant à mon amie, je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais et je m'éloignais d'un coup en le fixant comme s'il m'avait blessé… Ce qu'il avait fait d'une certaine manière. Il dut se rendre compte de ce que nous venions de faire puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux en faisant un pas en arrière.

« - Mon Dieu Mitchie ! Je suis désolé, dit-il machinalement en se léchant les lèvres. Je… Je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, c'était… Mon Dieu Béryl ne va jamais me pardonner ! Merde, jura-t-il alors qu'au même moment la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

« - Salut vous deux, s'étonna mon amie en entrant dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je me suis blessée, dis-je en montrant ma main… Avec la bouilloire. Shane m'a bandé la main. C'est tout… Je… Je vais refaire du thé !

Je sortis de la salle de bain le plus normalement possible tout en songeant à ce baiser que Shane et moi avions échangé. Il était tellement incroyable. Tellement doux et si tendre… Je fermais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre cherchant à sentir à nouveau sa bouche sur moi et sourit en sentant le goût du café dans ma bouche. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver et je revins à moi pour voir ma colocataire entrer en souriant.

« - Shane prend sa douche. Il vient de me raconter comment tu t'es brûlée… Quel imbécile ! Ça ne le regarde pas de savoir quel genre de petite amie tu es !

« - Ouais je te le confirme, soupirais-je en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas parlé du baiser. Il doit en avoir marre de m'avoir dans vos pattes. Bientôt il va me présenter tous vos potes célibataires, ris-je pour cacher ma gêne.

« - Il n'a pas besoin, la moitié des clients du bar n'attendant qu'un geste de toi pour t'allonger !

« - C'est dégoûtant, grimaçais-je.

« - Mitchie t'as vingt six ans, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu perdes ta virginité ?

« - Non, contrairement à toi Béryl, je ne crois pas que je rate quelque chose. Ok je rêvais souvent du moment où je ferais l'amour avec Eric et je me réveillais frustrée certes mais… J'ai besoin d'être amoureuse pour me laisser déshabiller, contrairement à toi, petite dévergondée.

« - Oh, rit-elle, excuse-moi de profiter de ma jeunesse… Et puis c'était à la fac ça. Depuis que Shane est ici, je n'ai plus fait l'amour avec un autre mec.

« - Ah parce qu'il n'a pas toujours vécu ici ?

Elle rit aux éclats et me raconta comment elle l'avait rencontré, la folle passion qu'ils avaient vécu en seulement cinq jours puis leur séparation et la reprise de sa vie ici. Je déglutis en entendant parler d'un nombre incroyable de mecs qui étaient venus ici avant que lui ne revienne. Comment elle s'était assagie en refusant de regarder les autres depuis qu'il était là. Seulement quand elle me raconta où ils avaient fait l'amour, soit presque partout dans cet appartement, je grimaçais. Les meubles avaient tous était baptisés ainsi que les murs, et le sol vraisemblablement. Pour cacher ma gêne, je ris avec elle quand elle me raconta qu'ils avaient du changer de tapis depuis qu'il était là. Mon Dieu ce sont de vraies bêtes !

« - Attends c'est toujours comme ça, demandais-je alors que Shane revenait justement habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jeans.

« - Non, rit-elle, c'est moi qui suis comme ça. Souviens-toi de Judith.

« - Attends tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre. Je te rappelle qu'elle comptait entrer dans un couvent si elle n'était pas mariée à trente ans.

« - Vous parlez de quoi ?

« - De nous mon chéri. Et de ma manie de te sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment de la journée, répondit-elle en lui pinçant les fesses. Et non je ne suis pas un extrême, ajouta-t-elle pour moi alors que je notais les joues rouges de mon patron.

« - Oui c'est vrai qu'à côté de Sandra, tu es une fille très sage, admis-je me souvenant de notre coloc qui changeait de mec plusieurs fois par semaines quand ce n'était pas par jour.

« - Tu te souviens quand elle s'est pointée avec les jumeaux ?

« - Ouais, on a du faire une nuit blanche tellement elle criait de bonheur, grognais-je… Le faire à trois, ce doit être dégoûtant.

« - Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y as jamais goûté.

« - Parce que tu pourrais, demandais-je trop choquée pour rougir du fait que Shane savait que j'étais vierge.

« - Si j'étais célibataire, probablement… Ce doit être excitant ! Imagine deux mecs pour te satisfaire, soupira-t-elle d'envie alors que son copain la fixait plus que surpris… Le pied que tu dois prendre !

« - Mouais… C'est pas du tout mon fantasme, décrétais-je en posant l'eau sur la table. Bon il est l'heure que j'aille ouvrir le bar. Bonne journée.

Je m'échappais sur ces mots et à une telle vitesse que Béryl rit de bon cœur en me traitant de prude. Peut-être il n'empêche que parler de sexe devant un mec… Surtout si c'est pour dire ce qu'on préfère… Je ne suis pas fan, désolée. Surtout que je venais justement d'embrasser son mec. Bon sang, je suis une horrible amie !

C'est avec ses pensées que j'ouvris le bar. Le temps que Frank arrive, je descendis les chaises et tabourets des tables puis je pris la feuille préparée par Shane. Un crayon étant posé à côté, je rayais ce que j'avais déjà fait puis notais qu'il avait marqué « vaisselle » et « bar ». Hochant la tête, je commençais par nettoyer le comptoir afin qu'il soit propre pour l'arrivée des clients puis je m'occupais des verres seulement moins de cinq minutes après, notre premier client entra. M'attendant à voir Franck, je souris amusée quand je croisais le regard marron d'un type de mon âge.

« - Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

« - Un café pour commencer, sourit-il. Ce n'est pas un mec qui gère ce bar ?

« - Shane ? Si, mais ce matin il ne pouvait pas alors en bonne amie, je donne un coup de main.

« - Oh tu travailles au noir.

« - Non aucune rémunération d'aucune sorte. Je pourrais le jurer sur la Sainte Bible. Je donne un coup de main. Je cherche plutôt à travailler dans le journalisme, précisais-je en lui servant un café.

Il hocha la tête et je retournais à ma vaisselle tout en l'observant faisant mine de surveiller le bar. Il semblait faire ma taille, les cheveux bouclés, les yeux marron et il était musclé. Aucun doute là-dessus. Son polo le faisait savoir. Je me surpris à le comparer à Shane et dut admettre qu'il était tout aussi canon que mon patron.

« - Salut petite.

« - Salut Franck, la forme ? Comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

Il acquiesça et je lui servis son café noir alors qu'il me tendait la boite de donut. J'en pris un plus par faim que par habitude quand il nota ma main. Amusée, je lui racontais que je m'étais brûlée avec la théière ce matin lui cachant simplement que c'était à cause de la question de mon patron, et il rit de ma maladresse avant de s'intéresser à son journal. Terminant mon beignet troué, je retournais à ma vaisselle et quand elle fut propre, je rayais les dernières lignes de ma liste avant de jeter la feuille dans la poubelle. J'avais fait ma première ouverture et sans erreur. Youpi ! Champagne s'il vous plait. Souriant à mes pensées, je regardais la salle, cherchant à faire que chose en attendant seulement tout le reste était propre et je me tournais rapidement les pouces.

« - Shane trouve toujours une tâche sur son bar, me prévint Franck amusé… Ou il lave les bouteilles pour ne pas qu'elles prennent la poussière.

« - Ah merci, je commençais à me demander ce que j'allais pouvoir faire jusqu'à son retour.

Il sourit et me lut les nouvelles alors que je lavais les bouteilles qui étaient à ma portée… Il pourrait penser au fait que je fais une tête de moins que lui sérieux ! Je m'arrêtais le temps de servir un nouveau client qui prit une table avant de sortir son ordinateur portable pour travailler visiblement. Hochant mentalement la tête, je notais que Franck se levait et il me tendit l'argent de son café que j'encaissais en souriant puis je repris mon activité tranquillement songeant que je n'aurais rien à faire avant une petite heure sauf servir les clients.

« - Et bé, tu dois l'aider souvent pour savoir le prix du café, commenta le premier client.

« - Non, c'est marqué sur ma fiche, mentis-je en montrant le papier que j'avais jeté peu avant. Vous en revoulez un, demandais-je en notant sa tasse vide.

« - Je peux t'en offrir un ?

« - Le bar est presque vide et je ne bois pas de café mais pourquoi pas, admis-je en restant de mon côté du comptoir.

Il sourit et me proposa de prendre un thé ce que j'appréciais. Préparant deux tasses, je les posais face à nous et bus tranquillement la mienne alors que le client me dévorait des yeux.

« - Dis-moi t'es libre aujourd'hui ?

« - Eh bien en toute logique oui, répondis-je doucement sachant que Shane risquait de ne pas apprécier de s'occuper de son bar tout seul.

« - Cool, ça te dit un ciné ?

« - Désolée sans vouloir paraître fauchée, bien que je le sois, reconnus-je amusée, ce mois-ci ça ne va pas être possible.

« - Je t'invite, décréta-t-il.

Je grimaçais appréciant peu la charité et heureusement Shane arriva avant que je ne puisse donner ma réponse aussi je lui rendis son bar me plaçant de l'autre côté du comptoir tout en lui demandant s'il avait trouvé un nouveau fournisseur. Il hocha la tête et me remercia de l'avoir aidé au moment où le client me demanda si j'étais d'accord.

« - Je connais même pas votre prénom, pourquoi irais-je au ciné avec vous ?

« - Je m'appelle Nate, sourit-il. Désolé, ce n'est pas mon truc de draguer dans les bars généralement mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je te vois ici du coup… Je me suis dit que j'allais tenter ma chance.

« - Eh bien c'est gentil mais en ce moment je n'ai pas la tête à sortir. J'ai…

« - Mais si Mitchie, vas-y, m'interrompit mon patron amusé. Faudrait que tu recommences à sortir.

« - Tu crois ?

« - Ouais. Après une rupture, faut se remettre en selle rapidement.

« - Bon… Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas, dis-je à Nate qui sourit.

« - Chouette, je viens te chercher ce soir chez toi alors.

« - Retrouvons-nous ici, je préfère.

Il hocha la tête et paya les trois tasses avant de partir satisfait alors que je fixais mon patron perplexe. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir mon regard et je finis par l'appeler pour lui demander pourquoi il m'avait jeté dans les bras d'un inconnu.

« - Disons que ce matin Béryl m'a raconté que tu avais comme projet de partir parce que tu n'arrivais pas trop à nous supporter au quotidien… Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait de nouveaux amis.

« - Et donc tu me pousses dans les bras du premier type qui passe ?

« - Bah… Oui, dit-il en me regardant surpris par mon ton un peu froid.

« - Ecoute je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais si je veux sortir, je peux aller voir Jason, je n'ai pas besoin d'entremetteur !

« - Hey ho, je ne te jette pas dans ses bras pour que tu vives une belle et longue histoire d'amour, me reprit-il. Je t'aide simplement à te faire de nouvelles connaissances. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer la nuit avec lui !

« - Oh et bien sache que je n'ai pas non plus besoin qu'on se lance dans une sorte de copinage toi et moi pour me trouver un mec.

« - Hey dis donc les amoureux, intervint Béryl amusée, arrêtez de vous disputer !

« - Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton mec, décrétais-je furieuse à présent.

Les fixant tous les deux je quittais l'établissement et partis me balader pour m'aérer le cerveau. Je savais que c'était nul ce que je venais de faire et que Shane avait raison, j'avais besoin de nouvelles relations mais je préférais choisir avec qui je sortais. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on décide pour moi et depuis que j'avais quitté le château de ma mère, plus personne ne m'avait dit quoi faire. Je refusais que Shane s'y mette.

_POV Shane_

Lorsque j'étais arrivé, j'avais nettement entendu un client draguer Mitchie et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'étais senti jaloux de ce type que j'espérais moche comme un pou. Manque de chance, il n'était pas moche et me souvenant que je n'étais rien pour elle, si ce n'est le gars de sa meilleure amie, j'avais décidé de l'aider à se lancer à nouveau dans l'amour. Un mois qu'elle était avec nous et qu'elle ne sortait pas. Bien sûr ça ne me dérangeait pas, enfin une partie de moi appréciait de la savoir seule avec uniquement moi comme mec dans sa vie mais la partie de moi amoureuse de Béryl savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester près de moi. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain ce matin était un signe qu'elle devait partir… Seulement je préférais qu'elle le fasse doucement malheureusement elle ne comprit pas mon intervention et à peine cinq minutes après le départ de ce Nate, nous nous disputions, jusqu'à ce que Béryl arrive et décrète qu'on faisait petit couple. Une partie de moi eut envie de lui donner raison et d'avouer à Mitchie que j'étais dingue d'elle, pire encore que je pensais à elle à chaque fois que ma nana me sautait dessus, mais j'aimais Béryl et je refusais de la faire souffrir. C'était inconcevable ! Je regardais donc ma serveuse nous jeter à la figure qu'elle ne m'aimait pas avant de quitter le bar nous laissant perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« - J'en sais rien. Un client l'a invité au ciné ce soir et je l'ai aidé à dire 'oui' puisqu'elle semblait en avoir envie mais elle a pété un plomb dès qu'il est parti, lui expliquais-je.

« - C'est con… Surtout pour moi, je comptais sur sa présence ici pour t'embarquer à l'étage, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

« - Non, la repoussai-je. Je suis fatigué et j'ai pas envie de ça maintenant !

Elle me fixa choquée et pour cause. Depuis deux ans c'était la première fois que je refusais en invoquant le fait que je n'avais pas envie d'elle et elle remonta vexée. Et merde ! Supposant qu'elle montait se calmer je restais à mon bar et terminais de laver les bouteilles que Mitchie avait descendue puis je m'attaquais aux autres.

Je ne la revis pas de la journée seulement quand elle revint pour se changer. Elle descendit quelques minutes avant son rendez-vous habillée d'une petite jupe boule noire d'un cache-cœur blanc qui dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette. Elle avait opté pour une paire de botte à talon et une veste en cuir qui venait de la garde-robe de Béryl… Elle était sublime ! Plusieurs clients la sifflèrent et elle sourit les joues rouges sans pour autant me regarder. Cela dit je ne l'avais pas sifflé donc… Le dénommé Nate arriva moins de cinq minutes après et ils partirent au cinéma alors que j'enviais ce type vers qui j'avais jeté Mitchie. Priant qu'elle ne passe pas une trop bonne soirée, je me concentrais sur la mienne… Pour voir ma nana descendre en courant presque.

« - T'es pas supposée être en repos ?

« - Si mais Janice est malade, du coup je prends sa garde de nuit. A demain matin mon chéri. J'apporte les croissants, dit-elle en courant dans le bar.

La minute d'après elle était partie et je soupirais en songeant que j'allais passer la soirée seul… Enfin avec mes clients disons.

« - Bar de l'extrême, dis-je en répondant quand le téléphone sonna vers minuit. _Vous devez être Shane ?_ Euh oui qui est à l'appareil ? _Jason. Mitchie est chez moi. Je peux la déposer au bar quelques minutes le temps de m'occuper de son rencard de ce soir ?_ Jase, non, grogna Mitchie derrière lui. _Oh si la belle, je vais m'occuper de lui j'en ai marre de ce couillon ! Alors c'est bon_, reprit-il pour moi. Aucun problème, je ne suis pas encore fermé, précisais-je avant de me souvenir qu'elle dormait à la maison.

Il raccrocha et tout en guettant la porte, je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leur fallut vingt minutes supplémentaires pour arriver et je vis rouge en voyant Mitchie un œil gonflé, et sa jupe froissée.

« - Merci, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je repasse la chercher après.

« - Non c'est bon, elle dort ici de toute façon, je m'en occupe.

« - Si tu veux mais je repasse quand même après !

Il partit sur ses mots et je fixais Mitchie choqué. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Je voulus lui poser la question puis je changeais d'avis préférant la faire monter à l'étage pour se changer.

_POV Nate_

Quand j'arrivais au bar, je contemplais ma serveuse. C'est une créature sublime, je devais le reconnaître. Eric avait dit vrai. Dommage qu'elle venait de la rue mais j'allais vite lui apprendre qu'elle aurait du y rester. Je lui proposais de choisir la séance et je ne fus que peu surpris quand j'achetais deux places _White Bird_. Le temps des bandes annonces, on badina et je lui racontais que j'étais professeur d'anglais dans un lycée public, ce qui sembla la fasciner. Elle était tellement prévisible ! Heureusement le film débuta avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin dans mes mensonges et j'observais l'écran fatigué. J'avais déjà vu ce film deux semaines auparavant avec mon ex. Je laissais passer une demi-heure puis je pris sa main qui était sur sa cuisse. Elle se laissa faire et quelques minutes après je frôlais sa peau nue. Elle n'a pas idée de mettre une jupe pour un rencard au ciné. Elle me laissa tracer quelques cercles puis retira nos mains qu'elle posa sur l'accoudoir. Faisant mine d'avoir compris je restais sage le reste de la séance.

« - Alors t'as aimé, demandais-je quand le générique coura sur l'écran.

« - C'était intéressant, admit-elle. Je l'achèterais très probablement pour le revoir.

Je mentis en décrétant que ça serait également mon cas puis on quitta la salle en comparant nos avis sur les personnages. Ce n'est pas possible ce qu'elle peut les analyser. Bordel c'est des personnages inventés pour les besoins d'un livre par ses futurs collègues de bureaux ! Je réprimais un bâillement et lui proposais qu'on aille boire un verre au bar où je l'avais croisé mais elle grimaça. Cool, déjà elle ne veut pas rentrer de suite, c'est parfait pour moi. Je suggérais donc d'aller chez moi.

Huit minutes plus tard, on passa la porte et je la laissais rejoindre le salon lui listant ce que j'avais au frais puis lui servit un coca avant de m'asseoir près d'elle. Je l'écoutais parler encore du film tout en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait encore en dire puis sans crier gare, je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je la sentis sursauter puis répondre timidement à mon baiser avant de me repousser.

« - Désolée Nate, je… Je…

« - Oh laisse-moi deviner, t'es une de ces allumeuses qui s'habille court et sexy avant de repousser le gars une fois qu'il est excité, grognais-je faussement frustré.

« - Je… Non je ne suis pas comme ça, se défendit-elle.

« - A peine !

Sur ces mots, je me levais d'un bond et lui suggérais de la ramener chez elle mais elle refusa restant assise sur mon canapé répondant exactement comme je le voulais à ma provocation.

« - Non, souffla-t-elle en me fixant.

« - Que veux-tu Mitchie ?

Pour seule réponse, elle me tendit la main en me fixant et je revins vers elle avant de réprimer un sourire quand elle souffla un « embrasse-moi ». Je lui demandais si elle était sûre alors qu'il était évident qu'elle se forçait à accepter que je l'embrasse mais elle m'assura que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et je me penchais à nouveau vers elle. Elle répondit à mon baiser par automatisme ce qui me suffit à forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle me céda sans problème et je me penchais un peu plus sur elle l'allongeant presque sur mon canapé avant de glisser ma main sous son haut pour caresser son nombril. Elle se laissa faire et quittant enfin sa bouche je plongeais dans son cou pour descendre sur sa poitrine que j'embrassais à travers le tissu avant de tirer dessus pour accéder à la peau laiteuse de ses seins. Quand j'y parvins en forçant sur le tissu qui semblait sur le point de céder, je pris son sein complet dans la bouche le léchant, n'hésitant pas à mordre son mamelons la faisant se tendre. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier ce moment pourtant elle me laissa faire et je décidais de forcer ma chance en glissant ma main sous sa jupe jusqu'à la dentelle qu'elle portait en dessous.

« - Non, cria-t-elle en me repoussant franchement.

« - Fais pas ta prude Mitchie, je sais que t'en as autant envie que moi, grognais-je excité en la giflant.

Elle heurta l'accoudoir du fauteuil et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je me rallongeais sur elle en écartant ses cuisses pour glisser main sous la dentelle alors que je mordais son mamelon à nouveau. Je l'entendis soupirer de douleur tout en essayant de me repousser seulement elle se figea quand je caressais son clitoris. Ayé elle était à moi ! Satisfait, je libérais son autre sein me moquant de déchirer son haut et m'attaquais à son autre mamelon me régalant de faire glisser ma langue dessus avant de le mordre. Lentement, je commençais à faire glisser un doigt en elle mais cette fois-ci elle me repoussa avec plus de force et se leva d'un bond.

« - Arrête, je ne veux pas ! Pas ici, pas comme ça et surtout pas avec toi !

« - Très bien, je te retiens pas ! Dégage de chez moi, crachais-je en me levant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller je la pris par le bras, récupérais sa veste et je la jetais dehors sans ménagement. Néanmoins, voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, je l'observais à travers le judas. Elle mit simplement sa veste qu'elle ferma et s'éloigna à grand pas dans la rue. C'est ça petite fille éloigne-toi du grand méchant loup ! Quand elle ne fut plus en vue, j'envoyais un message à mon collègue Eric Kovac. « _Pas sur qu'elle retourne dans son bar chéri après la soirée que je viens de lui faire passer._ » Satisfait de ma soirée, je m'installais devant la télé et tombais sur une rediffusion d'un match de soft ball. Bon ça sera toujours ça.

Je restais ainsi une bonne heure puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et j'allais ouvrir.

_POV Jason_

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, je lui mis mon poing dans la figure. J'eus un léger sourire en le voyant tituber en arrière. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre je fermais la porte de chez lui et lui mit un violent coup de pied dans les parties.

« - Bordel, dit-il le nez en sang, c'est quoi ton problèbe Jason !

« - C'est toi mon problème, m'énervais-je. Une de mes amies sort de chez moi. Elle pleurait et elle m'a dit que tu l'avais presque violé sale connard !

« - Ça va, c'est bon elle va pas en bourir, se défendit-il en se redressant.

« - Heureusement pour toi seulement pas de chance, j'ai décidé de l'adopter cette gamine et toi, tu vas payer ce que tu lui as fait subir ce soir ! Surtout qu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est même pas la première nana que tu violes sans ménagement ni égard pour elle, crachais-je en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing en plein visage le faisant hurler. Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ton nez ? Tu t'inquiètes du mal que tu fais aux filles que tu ramènes ici entre deux putains, lui demandais-je froidement. T'es même pas un homme, t'es qu'une merde, m'énervais-je en lui donnant un coup de genou à l'entrejambe le faisant se plier en deux. Tu mérites de crever sale petit con, ajoutais-je en lui donnant un autre coup de genoux au visage le faisant tomber à la renverse, mais j'ai pas envie d'aller en prison pour ta carcasse, lui crachais-je au visage. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, plus jamais tu ne t'approches d'une nana qui qu'elle soit sinon je te tue !

Sur ces mots, je quittais l'appartement pour rejoindre le bar de l'Extrême histoire de m'assurer que Mitchie allait bien. Cela dit, je comptais bien m'occuper du cas de mon demi-frère rapidement. Elle serait sa dernière victime ! Quand j'arrivais cependant, elle n'était pas dans la salle et j'interrogeais Shane.

« - Je l'ai envoyé à l'étage prendre une douche et se changer. Elle allait trop mal pour rester ici. T'as qu'à monter, ajouta-t-il en me montrant l'arrière salle.

Je le remerciais et apercevant un escalier, je le gravis puis entrais en l'appelant doucement. Seulement elle s'était endormie sur le canapé et je n'eus pas le cœur de la réveiller. M'agenouillant devant elle je me contentais d'embrasser sa tempe avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Je te promets qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait Mitchie.

Elle remua à peine et je me relevais pour quitter l'appartement.

« - Alors ?

« - Elle dort, j'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Préviens-là qu'elle peut m'appeler à l'heure qu'elle veut demain.

« - Aucun problème, m'assura-t-il. Et merci de l'avoir ramené… Je n'aurais jamais du la laissé aller à ce rencard.

« - C'est clair, l'accusais-je sachant que c'était lui qu'il l'avait poussé à sortir avec lui… Enfin tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un détraqué qui aime violer ses plans cul !

Il blanchit et je quittais le bar pour rejoindre mon appartement où je comptais bien dormir quelques heures avant de l'occuper du cas de Nate Stevens.

_POV Shane_

Quand deux heures du matin sonna, je fermais le bar et remettant le ménage à demain, je montais voir Mitchie. Elle dormait sur le canapé et je m'assis à ses côtés quelques secondes. Elle avait enfilé une chemise de nuit et ses cheveux bouclaient dans tous les sens mais je la trouvais belle. Fragile mais terriblement belle. Me levant j'allais chercher une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et je la couvrais avant de commencer à m'éloigner seulement, elle se réveilla.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - Oui. Chut Mitchie je suis là, chuchotais-je en reprenant place à côté d'elle. Ne t'en fais pas, ajoutais-je en la sentant trembler, t'es en sécurité. Il ne viendra pas te chercher ici.

« - Je… J'ai eu tellement peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse mais je l'avais allumé et j'ai cru que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, pleura-t-elle. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche ! Quand… Quand il a glissé sa main sous mon cache-cœur, j'ai…

« - Chut la coupais-je voulant pas savoir ce qu'elle avait subi alors qu'elle se blottit contre moi.

Je serais capable d'aller voir Jason et de lui demander l'adresse de ce pourri pour lui régler son compte. J'imaginais la scène quelques secondes mais Mitchie me fit revenir au présent en s'accrochant à moi et je caressais ses cheveux avec tendresse pour la rassurer. Personne ne lui ferait le moindre mal ici. Ses tremblements finirent par cesser et quelques minutes plus tard elle s'assit face à moi.

« - Tu vas mieux, chuchotais-je.

« - Non je… Il ne viendra pas n'est-ce pas ?

« - Personne avant demain dix heures quand Béryl reviendra de sa garde, lui assurais-je.

« - Tu… T'es tout seul ?

« - Non tu es avec moi mais oui on n'est que nous deux. Pourquoi ?

« - Je… Je sais que c'est mal mais… Embrasse-moi Shane !

« - Quoi ? Je… Non Mitchie ce ne serait pas raisonnable, dis-je tout en réfrénant l'envie que j'avais de ses lèvres.

« - Je… Je sais, souffla-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Désolée je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça ! C'était… C'est…. Je suis une personne horrible. Béryl mérite mieux comme amie qu'une fille amoureuse de son copain.

Mon cœur s'accéléra en l'entendant dire qu'elle m'aimait et sans réfléchir je retirais ses mains qui cachaient son visage. Elle me regarda à travers ses larmes et j'essuyais ses joues avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« - Chut Mitchie, ce n'est rien… Tu n'es pas une personne horrible au contraire si j'étais célibataire, je… Tu me plais énormément aussi, avouais-je en la regardant dans les yeux, et je…

A court de mots, je laissais ma phrase en suspens alors qu'elle me fixait les yeux brillants de larmes. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre et à ce moment-là je me souvins qu'elle avait un œil cerné de noir. La prenant par la main je l'emmenais dans la cuisine où je l'assis sur la table avant d'aller chercher de quoi lui faire une compresse froide… Bon nous n'avons plus de glaçons chez nous maintenant mais le bar en était plein alors… Posant la compresse sur son œil gonflé, je la regardais. Elle semblait tellement fragile ce soir, et tellement tentante dans sa chemise de nuit rose.

« - T'as froid, murmurais-je en notant qu'elle tremblait à nouveau. Ne bouge pas je reviens, ajoutais-je quand elle eut acquiescée.

Prenant sa main valide je la fis tenir la compresse puis allais chercher la couverture que je revins déposer sur ses épaules avant de reprendre le torchon pour l'appliquer sur son œil. Elle se blottit dans la couverture pour se réchauffer et je me mis à frissonner également.

« - T'as froid, me demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« - Un peu, admis-je, mais ça va t'inquiète. Je suis habitué à avoir froid pour prêter ma veste à ma copine qui sort toujours sans, plaisantais-je.

« - Viens, sourit-elle.

Je la laissais m'attirer contre elle avant qu'elle n'entoure ma taille de ses bras posant sa tête sur mon torse me faisant frissonner de plus belle. Elle soupira et je déglutis en m'apercevant de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

« - Ton cœur bat super vite, souffla-t-elle contre moi.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser comme elle me l'avait demandé peu de temps avant, seulement je n'osais pas agir de peur qu'elle ne me repousse… Sans compter que j'étais avec Béryl pas Mitchie. Je ne devais pas oublier avec qui je sortais. C'était primordial si je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ma petite amie. Pourtant quand elle embrassa mon cœur, je fermais les yeux appréciant sa douceur qui contrastait avec le côté sauvage de Béryl.

« - Arrête Mitchie, soufflais-je en la sentant embrasser mon pectoraux. Il ne faut pas… Béryl pourrait en souffrir, ajoutais-je me stoppant dès qu'elle m'embrassait à nouveau.

« - Je sais, chuchota-t-elle en remontant doucement vers mon visage puisqu'elle était sur mes clavicules, seulement je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Dès que je m'endors le soir c'est en pensant à toi. Quand je prends cinq minutes pour imaginer l'homme idéal c'est toi que j'embrasse, toi qui m'enlaces qui me caresse et me déshabille… C'est toi à qui je voudrais offrir ma virginité, souffla-t-elle contre la commissure de mes lèvres.

« - Tais-toi, soufflais-je en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre ma bouche et répondit à mon baiser avant de poser ses mains dans mon cou Posant la compresse dans l'évier j'enlaçais Mitchie la collant à moi approfondissant notre baiser. Ma langue caressa sa bouche réclamant l'accès à la sienne qu'elle m'offrit sans résistance. Dès lors nos langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre se caressant, se découvrant alors que je la portais pour nous emmener dans sa chambre. Ses pieds s'accrochèrent à ma taille et lorsque je la déposais sur son lit elle se frotta doucement à moi alors que le manque d'air nous séparait.

« - C'est une très mauvaise idée, soupirais-je contre sa bouche, mais j'ai tellement envie de toi !

« - Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur moi. Je me sens tellement coupable de ressentir toute cette attirance pour toi alors que tu n'es pas libre mais tu m'obsèdes.

« - Et tu me rends dingue, grognais-je contre sa lèvre que je mordis avec douceur. Pourtant il ne faut pas qu'on aille plus loin. Pour le moment on n'a que deux baisers à se reprocher, mais si on cède à nos envies…

« - Béryl ne nous le pardonnera pas, finit-elle pour moi… J'en ai conscience pourtant je suis incapable de m'éloigner de toi. J'ai tellement envie de te sentir contre moi que c'en est douloureux.

« - J'en suis tout aussi incapable. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est te retirer cette chemise de nuit et te faire l'amour avec toute la tendresse possible, soufflais-je contre sa bouche que j'embrassais.

Elle répondit à mon baiser se cambrant doucement contre ma peau et je fis glisser mes mains dans son dos avant de remonter le tissu de sa chemise de nuit pour toucher sa peau. Elle frissonna dès qu'elle sentit mes doigts sur elle et j'allais m'éloigner seulement elle gémit dans ma bouche et je me laissais tomber contre le matelas avant de nous faire basculer. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je descendis sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou que je picorais de baisers brûlants alors qu'elle se cambrait contre moi frottant son bassin contre le mien.

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle quand j'atteignis ses clavicules.

« - Qu'as-tu, m'inquiétais-je.

« - Rien, c'est tellement… Tellement bon, souffla-t-elle en se cambrant davantage contre moi.

Ses deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de ma tête qu'elle guida doucement jusque sur sa poitrine encore couverte. Je déposais un baiser sur le tissu la faisant immédiatement réagir et je recommençais me régalant autant de ses soupirs que de sentir son mamelon se redresser sous mes lèvres. Je recommençais mon manège plusieurs fois avant de doucement faire glisser un doigt sous la bretelle du vêtement pour la faire tomber sur son bras tirant lentement dessus pour dévoiler ce mamelon que j'excitais de plus en plus. Quand je le vis enfin je soufflais doucement dessus faisant soupirer Mitchie qui se frotta davantage contre moi me rendant fou et je perdis pied à la réalité. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de lui offrir le plaisir dont elle avait envie aussi je revins sur son sein que j'embrassais, caressais du bout de la langue, le flattant pour la faire réagir de plus en plus, qu'elle ne soit plus que désir. Lentement, je dévoilais le reste de sa poitrine pour m'attaquer à son autre mamelon rose qui devint rapidement aussi dur que celui que je faisais glisser contre mes doigts. A nouveau, elle s'accrocha à moi, son bassin venant se coller contre mon érection et je me frottais contre elle voulant qu'elle sente le désir qu'elle m'inspirait. Elle gémit mon prénom et je recommençais mon manège appréciant de la voir s'abandonner à moi. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mon tee-shirt qu'elle tira et je finis par l'enlever avant de me coller contre sa peau nue revenant embrasser ses lèvres. Elle répondit avec plus de passion mais toujours autant de tendresse et mes mains tirèrent sur sa chemise de nuit dévoilant son ventre brûlant qui se colla au mien. Quand l'air devint un problème je plaquais, une nouvelle fois, mon érection contre elle la sentant écarter ses jambes.

« - Je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour, grognais-je dans son cou, mais je ne peux pas.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle avec regret.

« - J'ai plus de capotes depuis quelques temps déjà.

« - C'est pas grave, je prends la pilule depuis deux ans. On ne risque pas grand-chose.

« - Tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

« - Pas une fois depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital.

« - Dans ce cas, soufflais-je en m'écartant d'elle.

Elle grogna de désaccord et je souris avant de simplement retirer mon jeans. Dans ma précipitation, mon boxer partit avec et elle se mordit la lèvre en fixant mon pénis.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je n'imaginais pas ça si gros, rougit-elle. Tu crois que ça va pouvoir entrer ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout va entrer, la rassurais-je avant de la fixer. Tu en as toujours envie n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce que soit et…

« - Y a rien que je désires plus ce soir que de te sentir me faire l'amour, souffla-t-elle sans cesser de fixer mon entrejambe.

Elle finit par se reprendre et levant les yeux, me regarda avant de retirer la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait. Je notais qu'elle avait une culotte en dentelle dessous et cette vision m'excita davantage. Sans un mot je revins sur le lit et je la poussais pour qu'elle y soit complètement allongée avant de revenir contre elle. Elle ferma la yeux quand mon pénis se posa sur la dentelle puis s'accrocha à ma taille. Je souris et revins l'embrasser avec tendresse ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Ses mains se posèrent dans mon cou alors que je caressais sa taille me frottant doucement contre elle pour l'exciter davantage. Elle soupira contre ma bouche et je quittais ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, alors que mes mains frôlaient son nombril pour descendre doucement sur sa culotte. Je frôlais la dentelle quelques minutes jusqu'à entrer en contact avec son clitoris que je caressais de longues minutes la faisant gémir de plus en plus même si elle restait discrète. Elle se cambra violemment recherchant le contact de mes doigts contre son sexe et doucement je fis glisser ma main sous le tissu. Elle soupira mon prénom en se cambrant alors que ses jambes s'écartaient et je glissais un doigt entre ses lèvres tout en l'observant réagir. Les yeux fermés, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien me laissant seul maître de son désir et je souris bien décidé à faire durer son plaisir au maximum. Utilisant mon index, j'écartais ses lèvres cherchant de mon majeur son clitoris que je trouvais rapidement. Je le caressais doucement, faisant glisser mon doigt autour, le pinçant légèrement, avant de l'entourer alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus agrippant le drap qu'elle tirait. Lentement, je fis glisser mes deux mains sous la dentelle pour la faire glisser sur ses cuisses avant de lui écarter les jambes pour revenir la caresser. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance à ce traitement et lentement je me penchais pour embrasser son pubis avant de souffler sur ses chairs la faisant gémir davantage. Je déposais un autre baiser à la naissance de ses lèvres avant de descendre lentement jusqu'au nœud de son désir. Dès que mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec son bouton rose, elle se cambra violement en gémissant mon prénom et je recommençais plusieurs fois avant de laisser ma langue découvrir son sexe m'amusant à la faire glisser entre chaque pli, humidifiant chaque millimètre jusqu'à revenir contre son clitoris alors qu'elle m'appelait de plus en plus. Je savais qu'elle voulait que j'entre en elle mais je décidais de la torturer un peu en faisant glisser mon majeur en elle. Elle se cambra en se mordant la lèvre et je fis plusieurs va-et-vient tout en utilisant mon pouce pour stimuler son bouton rose la faisant se tordre de désir.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle au bord de l'extase.

« - Oui ma belle, demandais-je en revenant vers ses lèvres sans cesser mes caresses.

« - Aime-moi, souffla-t-elle le souffle court. Je t'en prie !

« - Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle gémit une nouvelle fois plissant les yeux sous le désir et je retirais mon doigt avant de me placer à son entrée. Sachant qu'elle risquait d'avoir mal, je lui demandais une dernière fois si elle était certaine de le vouloir mais pour seule réponse, je n'eus qu'un drôle de bruit entre gémissement et supplication et doucement j'entrais en elle. Elle poussa un cri quand elle me sentit et je décidais de la caresser pour ne pas qu'elle se concentre sur l'entrer de mon pénis en elle. Je taquinais à nouveau son clitoris et bientôt elle gémit alors que je continuais de m'enfoncer dans ses chairs appréciant de la sentir si étroite. Je me souviens qu'au matin Béryl avait clairement dit qu'elle était vierge et lorsque je fus entré, je l'appelais doucement.

« - Ça va, demandais-je inquiet qu'elle souffre.

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle… Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour m'habituer à ta présence et on pourra reprendre.

Je souris et vins l'embrasser avec tendresse voulant qu'elle se détende et lorsqu'elle me fit savoir que c'était bon, je commençais à bouger doucement en elle. Elle grimaça en me sentant partir mais plus encore lorsque j'entrais à nouveau et je repris mes caresses et mes baisers voulant qu'elle garde un bon souvenir de sa première fois. La sachant plus réceptive, je glissais un doigt sur son bouton rose que je stimulais lentement accordant mes caresses au rythme de mes hanches. Je ne voulais pas jouir avant elle aussi je le fis tourner entre mes doigts le pinçant doucement avant de le caresser jusqu'à ce que je la sente se resserrer autour de moi. J'accélérais mes caresses et quand elle eut atteint l'orgasme j'augmentais la vitesse de mes va-et-vient jusqu'à jouir en elle. Ereinté je me laissais tomber doucement sur elle voulant reprendre mon souffle avant de me retirer. Ouvrant les yeux, j'écoutais sa respiration et sourit en l'irrégularité de celle-ci. Me calmant, je réussis à retrouver un souffle plus ou moins normal et je la prévins avant de me retirer avec douceur tout en l'observant. Je notais sa grimace et quand j'eus terminé, je m'approchais de son oreille pour y souffler un « désolé » qui était plus que sincère.

« - C'est pas grave, dit-elle une minute plus tard… C'est juste que… Mon Dieu je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.

« - Tu as aimé ?

Elle ne répondit pas préférant venir m'embrasser avec tellement de douceur que je sus qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de mes lèvres, ce fut pour poser sa tête sur mon torse et je vins caresser ses cheveux quelques secondes me promettant de regagner mon lit rapidement.

B.I.P ! B.I.P ! B.I.P !

Je sursautais en entendant ce drôle de réveil et ouvris les yeux pour en découvrir l'origine. Une forme bougea à côté de moi et éteignit le réveil en grognant qu'il était trop tôt. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant la voix et je sautais hors du lit.

« - Merde, m'exclamais-je avant de noter que j'étais nu.

Observant autour de moi, je vis les vêtements que je portais hier ainsi que la chemise de nuit de Mitchie et… Bon Dieu sa fameuse culotte en dentelle noire… Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

« - Shane, s'étonna-t-elle en en voyant dans sa chambre.

La seconde suivante, je vis ses yeux parcourir mon corps puis elle écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder sous sa couverture. Elle blanchit en découvrant ce que je savais déjà et se cacha le visage sous son oreiller en murmurant une litanie de « Non » Sans réfléchir, j'enfilais mon caleçon et récupérais mes affaires avant de quitter la chambre pour aller prendre une douche. J'avais couché avec Mitchie ! J'en pris pleinement conscience quand l'eau froide coula sur mes épaules. J'ai trompé ma nana avec une de ses amies… Qui s'avère être une fille avec qui je passe presque tout mon temps… Une nana fragile psychologiquement et qui a été agressée hier… Je me frappais le front en me souvenant de l'état dans lequel elle était à son arrivée avec Jason.

_Flash-back_

_Il raccrocha et tout en guettant la porte, je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leur fallut vingt minutes supplémentaires pour arriver et je vis rouge en voyant Mitchie un œil au beurre noir, et sa jupe froissée._

_« - Merci, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je repasse la chercher après._

_« - Non c'est bon, elle dort ici de toute façon, je m'en occupe._

_« - Si tu veux mais je repasse quand même après !_

_Il partit sur ses mots et je fixais Mitchie choqué. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Je voulus lui poser la question puis je changeais d'avis préférant la faire monter à l'étage pour se changer. Sans prendre le temps d'attendre les détails parce qu'il me semblait évident qu'elle allait mal, je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à m'agenouiller devant elle._

_« - Mitchie, soufflais-je doucement. Tu m'entends ? Tu es au bar, rassure-toi, tu ne crains plus rien._

_Elle leva les yeux vers moi et explosa en sanglot dès qu'elle croisa mon regard. Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras et la consolais en caressant son dos pour la rassurer. Ici personne ne lui ferait de mal. Elle pleura de longues minutes dans mes bras puis je la portais jusqu'à l'escalier avant de croiser le regard de mon cousin venu chercher un de ses potes bourrés._

_« - Tu surveilles deux minutes ?_

_« - Pas plus ma nana va me faire une scène de tous les diables sinon !_

_« - T'inquiète, je redescends tout de suite._

_Il hocha la tête et je montais ma petite serveuse jusqu'à l'appartement. Je la déposais sur le canapé regrettant de ne pouvoir rester avec elle seulement il y avait trop de monde en bas et elle avait besoin de calme._

_« - Mitchie, l'appelais-je doucement. Tu m'entends ma belle ?_

_« - O… Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible._

_« - Ecoute je ne peux pas rester j'ai encore trop de monde au bar mais tu es à l'appartement d'accord. Je suis en bas et si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux venir me voir d'accord ?_

_Elle hocha la tête et je voulus lui enlever sa veste seulement elle s'y agrippa et je retirais mes mains._

_« - Ecoute je ne sais absolument pas quoi te dire ou faire pour t'apaiser, avouais-je en me grattant la nuque, mais tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer… Enfin je crois… Je retourne en bas mais si t'as besoin descends ou appelle le bar, je resterais en ligne avec toi-même si c'est pour t'entendre respirer d'accord ?_

_A nouveau, elle hocha la tête et j'embrassais son front avec douceur avant de quitter l'appartement. Josh soupira en me voyant revenir puis prenant son pote par le bras, il me prévint qu'il avait payé ses consommations et je hochais la tête lui faisant confiance. Il partit alors que de mon côté, je jetais de nombreux regards vers l'escalier voulant m'assurer qu'elle ne descendait pas, qu'elle restait au calme._

_Jason finit par revenir avec du sang sur son tee-shirt ainsi que sur ses phalanges et je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait sans trop vouloir savoir. Je le prévins qu'elle était à l'étage puis attendant qu'il redescende pour me tenir au courant, je servais deux autres bières tout en m'interrogeant sur ce que Mitchie avait subi exactement. Il revint et m'annonça qu'elle dormait avant de m'accuser, avec raison, de l'avoir jeter dans les bras d'un détraqué amateur de viol. Mon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Trois conneries en moins de vingt-quatre heures ! Je secouais la tête et me lavais avant de céder la place à Mitchie. Bon Dieu je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder en face ! Ni Béryl ! J'écarquillais les yeux en pensant à ma nana… Elle aurait pu me pardonner nos baisers mais pas cette nuit. Encore plus si je lui confiais que j'en avais aimé chaque minute… Je me souvenais de chaque bruit, chaque sensation et… Bordel j'avais pris mon pied comme jamais ! Pas même la première fois que nous avions couché ensemble avec ma nana… Mais si je voulais sauver notre histoire, j'allais devoir lui cacher ce détail… Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher l'ensemble de la nuit, je ne pourrais plus la regarder en face et puis… Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, surtout pour un truc si énorme… Seulement je ne peux pas tout lui avouer ou c'est la fin assurée… Ce serait peut-être la solution ? Non, me repris-je. Si elle découvre le plaisir que j'ai pris à la tromper avec une de ses amies, elle va me quitter mais je serai toujours son proprio, je la verrais chaque jour et… Et ça brisera leur amitié à toutes les deux or Mitchie ne va pas assez bien pour être à nouveau seule ou presque… Shane concentre-toi, tu devrais t'inquiéter de l'état de Béryl pas de celui de Mitchie bordel de merde ! Secouant la tête, je préparais le petit-déjeuner pour deux et j'avalais le mien rapidement ne voulant pas croiser ma maîtresse… Je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir une au vu de la sexualité débridée de ma nana.

« - Je descends ouvrir Mitchie, criais-je avant de descendre au bar sans attendre sa réponse.

J'ouvris le bar machinalement et en attendant Frank, je réfléchis au prochain nom du bar. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce nom stupide ! Bar de l'Extrême… Tu parles d'une trouvaille. Mon ancien patron avait eu une idée à chier… C'était peut-être pour ça que ça avait si mal fonctionné ! Deux mains glissèrent sur ma taille me faisant sursauter et en voyant les ongles rouges, je souris.

« - Salut ma belle. Ta nuit n'a pas été trop longue ?

« - Salut barman. Epuisante mais si Mitchie est d'attaque, je peux encore assurer une heure ou deux, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

« - Attendons qu'elle descende et je lui laisse le bar.

« - Ta grève de sexe est finie, me demanda-t-elle quand je me tournais pour lui faire face.

« - Absolument… Et vu le retard qu'on a pris à cause de cette maudite grève, on n'a du pain sur la planche !

Elle rit de bon cœur et se colla à moi en m'embrassant avec fougue. Je répondis à son baiser avant de la plaquer contre l'évier me frottant à elle pour activer mon désir d'elle et être prêt plus rapidement. Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers alors que Béryl s'accrochait déjà à ma taille.

« - On peut te laisser le bar une demi-heure, demandais-je en dévorant le cou de ma nana.

« - Compte plutôt qu'il revienne juste avant le coup de feu du midi ! Je le garde entre mes cuisses jusque là !

« - Euh oui, souffla son amie que je refusais de regarder.

A la place, je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre avant de nous enfermer dans notre appartement pour faire l'amour à ma copine comme elle l'aimait. Avec une passion presque animale. On eut à peine claqué la porte d'entrée que je la plaquais contre moi cherchant déjà à lui retirer son jeans. Dès que je parvins à l'ouvrir, je glissais mes doigts dans le string qu'elle portait, pour retrouver son clitoris que je caressais la faisant gémir de plaisir. Je sentis qu'elle déboutonnait mon jeans et je mordis son cou que j'étais en train d'embrasser quand elle prit mon pénis dans sa main pour le caresser.

« - On dirait que t'es déjà prête, grognais-je en sentant combien elle était humide.

« - Depuis que tu m'as plaqué contre l'évier, souffla-t-elle… Prends-moi Shane ! Maintenant !

« - Ce que tu voudras, soufflais-je avant de pousser vers son entrée.

Je la laissais guider mon sexe jusqu'au sien avant d'entrer plus brutalement que d'habitude la faisant hoqueter avant de gémir mon prénom. Comprenant qu'elle aimait la brusquerie dont je faisais preuve, je donnais de violents coup de reins pour la satisfaire. Elle atteignit l'orgasme dans un grand cri et je la rejoignis peu après me laissant essoufflé contre elle.

« - Bordel je devrais te laisser seul la nuit beaucoup plus souvent, sourit-elle.

« - Non, pitié, ne me laisse plus jamais seul la nuit… Jamais ! J'avais trop envie de toi cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits. Je t'aime Béryl. Tu le sais ?

« - Si j'avais des doutes, après cet orgasme je n'en ai plus aucun, rit-elle. Allez viens mon obsédé, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… J'avais tellement de projets pour la nuit dernière et aucun assouvi… Je compte te vider de toute ton énergie, je te préviens !

Je grognais mon accord à son oreille la laissant nous guider jusqu'à la chambre même si je nous déshabillais en chemin. On entra dans la pièce complètement nus et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je la fis tomber sur le lit avant de revenir contre elle, mon pénis déjà en érection contre son sexe.

_POV Mitchie_

Mon réveil sonna et je l'éteignis en décrétant qu'il était trop tôt. J'allais refermer les yeux quand quelqu'un sortit de mon lit me faisant sourciller. Je m'étais endormie seule, non ?

« - Merde, déclara Shane qui semblait paniqué.

Je l'appelais surprise de le voir dans ma chambre. Surtout qu'il sortait de mon lit… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le regardant, je notais qu'il était torse nu et mes yeux glissèrent sur son corps dont je rêvais chaque nuit ou presque avant d'écarquiller les yeux en notant qu'il était nu… Bordel ne me dites pas que… Tout en réfléchissant, je soulevais ma couverture espérant porter ne serait-ce que ma culotte puisqu'à présent, je sentais clairement le tissu de la couverture sur ma poitrine. Je suis nue aussi… Rouge de honte de m'être laissée aller à mes envies, je me cachais le visage de mon oreiller en marmonnant plusieurs « non » d'affilés… Qu'avions-nous fait ? Bon ok ça me paraît évident mais… Peut-être que… Alors que j'allais me convaincre qu'on s'était simplement déshabillé, un souvenir me revint en mémoire.

_Flash-back_

_Je sentis ma culotte glisser sur mes jambes et je me laissais faire voulant être aussi nue qu'il l'était. Quand j'en fus totalement débarrassée, il écarta à nouveau mes jambes se glissant entre elles et je me cambrais doucement en sentant son corps contre le mien. Il embrassa la naissance de mon pubis puis souffla sur mon sexe me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Encore ! Il dut entendre ma prière muette puisqu'il déposa un nouveau baiser à la naissance de mes lèvres et un autre beaucoup plus bas. Incapable de lutter contre ce qu'il faisait naître en moi, je me cambrais si fort en l'appelant qu'il recommença une nouvelle fois puis une autre, et mon cerveau se déconnecta. Tout ce que je sentais c'était sa bouche sur mon clitoris qui m'incendiait de l'intérieur. Quand sa langue glissa sur ma peau, entre mes plis, je crus devenir folle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était partout, sur chaque centimètre de mes chairs et j'appelais mon amant de plus en plus voulant qu'il me fasse enfin l'amour. Que j'oublie le reste de ma soirée, de la journée, de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Quelque chose entra en moi et incapable d'ouvrir les yeux je me cambrais violemment tout en me mordant la lèvre pour m'empêcher de hurler le plaisir qu'il me faisait découvrir. Je m'accrochais à mon oreiller quand il fit plusieurs va-et-vient et lorsque son pouce frôle mon clitoris je compris que je n'avais que son doigt en moi. Bordel encore, songeais-je en me cambrant de plus en plus sous ses diverses stimulations. J'étais en train de prendre feu de l'intérieur et je ne voulais qu'une chose… C'était qu'il continue. Qu'il m'emmène si loin au royaume du désir que je n'aurais pas envie de revenir._

_« - Shane, l'appelais-je entre deux gémissements._

_« - Oui ma belle, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant laissant un drôle de goût sur mes lèvres._

_« - Aime-moi ! Je t'en prie, dis-je d'une voix désespérée._

_« - Tout ce que tu voudras, me promit-il tout en continuant de me caresser._

_Je gémis à nouveau incapable de prononcer le moindre mot au moment où il retira son doigt… Oh non reviens ! Je le sentis se déplacer et bientôt son pénis cogna contre ma cuisse._

_« - Tu es certaine d'en avoir envie, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à mon oreille._

_Je grognais un « oui » des plus gémissants et la seconde suivante, il entra en moi._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je revins à moi en entendant une porter claquer et je fouillais la pièce des yeux. Shane était parti, en emportant ses vêtements, me laissant seule avec mon désespoir. Comment avais-je pu faire ça à ma meilleure amie ? Ok j'en crevais d'envie et je me réveillais de plus en plus souvent en nage et frustrée de savoir qu'il n'était pas à moi mais je n'avais pas de raison de culpabiliser des rêves érotiques que je faisais… Les vivre en revanche !... Mon dieu je suis horrible ! Shane sortit de la salle de bain et je laissais passer quelques minutes avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de le regarder en face… Bon Dieu et dire que je vais le voir toute la journée… C'est terrible !

Je fus à peine habillée que Shane me prévint qu'il descendait travailler… Ouff on a réussi à ne pas se croiser depuis que je me suis rendue compte de ce que l'on avait fait… Attendez une minute, je sais pourquoi j'ai craqué et que j'ai accepté de faire l'amour mais pourquoi Shane a-t-il été d'accord ? Il est amoureux de Béryl non ? Sinon faut m'expliquer leur sexualité des plus débridée. S'il n'est pas amoureux… Oh il n'a peut-être pas besoin de l'être pour coucher… Mais alors je suis quoi moi ? Un plan cul d'un soir ? Non il m'a dit que je lui plaisais… Mais si je lui plais pourquoi reste-t-il avec Béryl ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je regardais le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait visiblement préparé et détournais les yeux. Je n'avais pas faim ce matin. Prenant le téléphone, j'appelais mon meilleur ami.

« - _Allo._ Jason, c'est Mitchie, dis-je doucement. _Tu vas bien la belle_, demanda-t-il aussitôt. _T'as l'air mal. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Quand je suis repassé hier, tu dormais._ T'inquiète j'ai… Mon Dieu Jason, il faut que je te vois dans la journée, j'ai fait un truc horrible, sanglotais-je. _Ok je finis à seize heures, tu penses pouvoir attendre jusque là où je prends ma pause au bar qu'on…_ Non surtout pas au bar. J'attendrais que tu aies terminé ta journée. Je ne pourrais rien empirer d'ici là. Mais viens s'il te plait. _Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais… Mitchie_, ajouta-t-il après un silence, _tu ne t'es pas fait de mal ?_ Pas comme tu le penses, rassure-toi. Mes poignets vont bien. Tu comprendras tout à l'heure. _Ok à ce soir alors._

Je le remerciais et raccrochais avant de descendre doucement. Apercevant la crinière blonde de Béryl, j'attendis quelques secondes sans bruit pour les écouter seulement ils badinèrent alors que j'espérais que Shane ne dirait rien pour le moment.

« - Ta grève de sexe est finie, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sexy.

« - Absolument… Et vu le retard qu'on a pris à cause de cette maudite grève, on n'a du pain sur la planche !

Il parlait d'une voix chaude pourtant elle n'était par la même que celle chargée de désir qu'il avait hier quand il était dans mon lit. Béryl rit joyeusement avant de l'embrasser. L'endroit était tellement désert que j'entendais leurs souffles se mélanger ce qui me fit mal. Très mal ! Quelque chose tapa contre l'évier et je me décidais à descendre. Peut-être y a-t-il du travail ? J'ignorais si Shane avait nettoyé hier, il ne m'en avait rien dit. Seulement la salle était vide mais propre et quand j'arrivais, ma meilleure amie était accrochée à la taille de mon amant qui se frottait lascivement contre elle la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Elle croisa mon regard et me sourit le regard brillant de désir alors que je me retins de baisser les yeux.

« - On peut te laisser le bar une demi-heure, me demanda Shane sans me regarder.

J'allais le prévenir à voix haute, puisqu'il était trop occupé à embrasser le cou de sa nana pour me remarquer mais elle me prévint qu'ils risquaient de coucher durant deux heures, et j'acceptais de remplacer Shane. Il dut m'entendre puisqu'il agrippa les fesses de Béryl avec force et les fit tous deux grimper les marches de l'appartement dont la porte claqua violemment. Le voir si empressé de lui faire l'amour me fit encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais souffrir autant pourtant… C'était pire que lorsque j'avais découvert Eric avec Carrie, ou Sandy… ça me semblait insurmontable ! Frank entra dans la salle m'empêchant de me concentrer sur la douleur que je sentais naître en moi et sortant un sourire commercial, je lui servais sa commande tout en prenant un donut auquel je ne touchais pas.

« - Un problème petite, me demanda-t-il en me voyant laver le comptoir machinalement.

« - Non, j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée et une nuit… Guère mieux, mentis-je.

« - Ah… T'as plutôt la tête d'une fille qui a un problème de cœur.

« - Vous êtes psychologue ?

« - Non, père de trois filles… Elles sont en pleine puberté et c'est un plaisir de partir bosser certains matins, rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux, mais je sais reconnaître un cœur brisé.

« - Il n'est pas brisé, il souffre c'est tout… C'est dur d'être séparé de l'être aimé.

Il acquiesça et prit un donut recouvert de glaçage rose alors que je mordis dans le mien, au sucre, pour ne pas qu'il se vexe. Même si je savais que je ne le garderais pas. Je sursautais en entendant Béryl hurler de bonheur et ce cri me brisa le cœur parce que je savais de quoi Shane était capable. Je compris à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait couché avec moi que par dépit. J'avais ressenti un plaisir incroyable mais j'étais incapable de hurler comme ça, de faire l'amour partout comme il semblait aimer… Ce n'était pas mon genre, c'était celui de Béryl, bien plus exubérante. Je croisais le regard mal à l'aise de Frank et il paya son café sans le terminer avant de sortir presque en courant. Je n'étais pas la seule à être gênée dirait-on. Je débarrassais le bar et notant la vaisselle à faire, je voulus m'en occuper mais voyant le sol sale, je préférais commencer par ça… Malgré ma répulsion des aspirateurs, j'utilisais celui qu'ils avaient ici pour ne plus entendre Béryl hurler de bonheur… Mon cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque cri et quand je fis la vaisselle je pleurais de douleur. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais été pour Shane et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui en parler tant que mon amie serait ici.

« - Bonjour, un café s'il vous plait, demanda une femme en entrant… Vous allez bien ?

« - Chagrin d'amour et agression dans la même soirée, résumais-je. Un long ?

« - Double crème sans sucre. Mauvaise soirée en somme ?

« - Oh oui et j'attends que le patron revienne pour partir chercher du travail.

« - Vous cherchez dans quoi ?

« - Oh j'ai une licence de lettre modernes alors… Dans à peu près n'importe quoi qui paye bien, j'ai besoin d'aller voir ma famille à Londres l'été prochain, souris-je. Dans l'idéal j'aimerais travailler dans le journalisme mais je ne sais même pas comment faire pour entrer dans ce milieu.

« - Ah ça ne m'en parlez pas, je suis rédactrice en chef de Fatal, le magazine faites par des femmes pour les femmes.

« - Grosse journée alors ?

« - Malheureusement… Ecoutez, si vous voulez, on va bientôt devoir rechercher de nouvelles chroniqueuses, vous pourriez postuler ?… J'ai une meilleure idée. Ecrivez un article de mille mots à minima sur le sujet que vous maîtrisez le mieux. Je vais vous donner mon numéro et dès que vous l'aurez terminé, appelez-moi, je l'ajouterais à votre candidature pour l'appuyer. J'ai l'œil pour repérer les gens talentueux et vous… Vous l'êtes !

« - Vous voyez tout ça d'une serveuse qui vous fait un café ? Tenez à ce propos, ajoutais-je en déposant sa tasse devant elle.

« - Non d'une détentrice d'une licence de lettre modernes qui sert des cafés attendant de trouver un meilleur job… Si en plus vous venez de Londres, vous devez posséder le célèbre flegme britannique qui plait tant. Mettez-le dans votre article et ça sera du tout cuit.

Je hochais la tête et pris sa carte que je glissais dans la poche de mon jeans à défaut de mieux puis j'essuyais mes joues mes larmes s'étant taries. Tandis qu'elle s'installait à une table pour écrire l'éditorial du prochain numéro, selon elle, je terminais ma vaisselle avant de me tendre quand Béryl hurla à nouveau de plaisir. Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ou quoi ! Annie, comme se présenta la fameuse rédactrice en chef de Fatal, me fixa avant de rire en décrétant que les voisins avaient l'air heureux en ménage et je retins ma respiration avant de me détourner pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre tout de suite. Malheureusement quand je pus à nouveau, la regarder en face, elle me fixait perplexe.

« - Le chagrin d'amour ne concernerait pas une des personnes à l'étage.

« - Grossièrement… C'est compliqué et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire confiance pour vous en dire plus navrée.

« - Pas de problème… Vous devriez écrire un papier sur le sujet. Genre « Comment je suis tombée amoureuse de mon patron marié. », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. Faites ça en format témoignage d'une histoire vécue, confiez-y vos peurs, vos impressions et tout ce que vous voudrez bien partager et si ça me va, je l'envoie à la rédaction. Vous pourriez être dans le prochain numéro sous un faux nom pour ne pas que votre patron se reconnaisse.

« - Vous savez il m'est arrivée tellement de galère depuis mon arrivée à Los Angeles que j'aurais de quoi écrire un livre, ris-je.

« - Grossièrement ? Juste des titres, pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails vous en faites pas.

« - Voyons je pourrais écrire « Comment j'ai découvert que mon fiancé se tapait tout ce qu'il pouvait, le jour de mon mariage. », « Comment ma famille, notamment ma mère, m'a renié quand j'ai refusé de me marier avec le salaud qui me trompait. », « Comment j'ai fini à la rue vivant dans un carton avant de tenter de me suicider quand j'ai croisé le dit salaud. » Et « Comment un inconnu m'a sauvé la vie et rendue goût à celle-ci. » En plus d'être tomber amoureuse du patron, je veux dire.

« - Tout ça en combien d'années ?

« - Je devais me marier en juin, on est début novembre, je vous laisse faire le calcul.

« - Cinq mois, souffla-t-elle choquée… Avec un CV pareil, si je peux dire, vous pourriez tenir la rubrique du cœur… Si vous aviez des notions de psycho, je veux dire.

« - J'ai suivi des cours de psycho à Princeton, précisais-je amusée par l'idée.

« - Il me faut votre CV, et écrivez un témoignage. N'importe lequel de ceux que vous venez de titrer et je soumets votre candidature sans problème… Bon finalement je n'ai pas le temps de bosser, soupira-t-elle en consultant sa montre. Tant pis, je bosserais à midi. Je vous dois combien ?

Je lui tendis son addition qu'elle paya avant de me rappeler de l'appeler dès que tout serait prêt puis partit alors que je me mordais la lèvre… Sa proposition était alléchante. Le bar étant vide, je réfléchis à quelle idée je pourrais développer puis je songeais à ma déchéance. C'était un sujet qui ne m'était douloureux mais moins que ce que je ressentais pour Shane.

« - Mitchie, souffla une voix que j'identifiais comme appartenant à Béryl.

« - Euh oui, demandais-je en regardant l'escalier où elle se trouvait.

« - Shane demande s'il reste du chocolat liquide ici ? Dans le placard, précisa-t-elle en me désignant la porte.

« - Tu ne viens pas le chercher parce que ?

« - J'ai qu'un drap. Shane a une recrudescence d'hormones, j'en profite, il est increvable. A croire qu'il a bouffé du viagra au petit-déj !

Je notais la brillance de ses yeux et je ravalais la douleur que je ressentais en fouillant dans le placard où je trouvais deux bouteilles pleines que je lui tendis. Elle remonta rapidement et je terminais de tout ranger seulement vingt minutes plus tard, il descendit les cheveux humides signe qu'il sortait de la douche. Il semblait heureux et je ne pus croiser son regard. Cependant maintenant qu'il était là, je lâchais son bar et montais à l'étage chercher de quoi écrire, avant de m'installer à une table me promettant de lâcher mes notes quand il y aurait le coup de feu dans une heure tout au plus.

_POV Béryl_

J'y comprends rien ! Shane semblait infatigable et insatiable avant que j'aille chercher le chocolat. Soupirant, je partis prendre une douche, seule, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu se passer. Je lui avais dit que son bar était vide, de ce que j'en avais vu, et que Mitchie semblait distante et… On dirait qu'elle a pleuré au fait ! Je me demande pourquoi ! Faudrait que je lui demande comment s'est passé son rencard, parce que je ne sais rien du coup. Je ferais ça après avoir dormi. Enfilant une nuisette tout en dentelle, sait-on jamais des fois que Shane ait un regain d'énergie, je m'allongeais à même les draps qui sentaient bon le sexe. Rien de meilleur !

Je dus m'endormir parce que je me réveillais d'un bon en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans l'appartement. J'écoutais et notant une démarche légère, je compris que ce n'était pas mon mec. Tant pis. Me souvenant que je bossais tôt demain matin, je décidais de cuisiner ma coloc maintenant. Enfilant une sortie de lit opaque, je sortis pour la voir assise dans le canapé des feuilles sur les genoux.

« - Hey Mitchie, ça va ?

« - Ouais je… J'ai croisé une nana ce matin qui m'a convaincue de raconter mon calvaire pour en faire une sorte de témoignage qui paraîtra peut-être dans Fatal, un magazine, du coup je me replonge dans le mois peu glorieux que j'ai passé dans la rue.

« - Euh pourquoi ?

« - J'ai assez traîné ici, dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi. Enfin c'est vrai je peux pas vivre à vos crochets éternellement. Je veux dire vous avez besoin de mettre de l'argent de côté pour les travaux et le bébé et j'ai besoin de prendre mon envol. De montrer à ma famille que je n'ai pas besoin de leur argent pour vivre. Et puis peut-être que… Je sais pas, ça pourra aider quelqu'un, hasarda-t-elle.

« - C'est pour ça que t'as pleuré ce matin ?

« - Non… Shane ne t'a rien dit ?

« - Non, on n'a pas vraiment parlé ce matin, ris-je en me souvenant de mes nombreux orgasmes.

« - J'ai entendu ça, d'ailleurs les rares clients présents en ont également profité.

« - Je sais Shane me demande sans cesse de faire moins de bruits, il n'apprécie pas trop mais ce matin, ça le motivait à mort… Bon arrête d'écrire, soufflais-je en la voyant noircir ses feuilles. Dis-moi plutôt, ça s'est passé comment ta soirée ciné ?

« - Tout dépend du moment, grommela-t-elle… Ok, ajouta-t-elle devant mon silence. Nate m'a emmené voir _White Bird_, beau film donc la séance était sympa… Ensuite il m'a amené chez lui parce que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer si tôt et il m'a embrassé.

« - Ah mais c'est cool, m'exclamais-je ravie qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie… Ou pas, ajoutais-je en voyant son visage devenir couleur cendre. Ok il s'est passé quoi ?

« - Je voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse, je ne suis pas amoureuse… Mais il m'a dit que j'étais qu'une allumeuse et que je m'amusais à l'exciter pour mieux le rejeter et je… J'ai cédé et je lui ai demandé qu'il m'embrasse pour ne pas lui prouver que j'étais une garce… Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me caresser et… Ton haut a craqué, je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, il l'a déchiré pour accéder à ma poitrine et… Il a commencé à glisser ses mains sous ma jupe, je l'ai repoussé mais il m'a giflé et… Et il a glissé un de ses doigts en moi… Je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie chez Jason qui m'a ramené ici.

« - Oh le salaud ! Tu dis qu'il s'appelle comment ? Nate comment ?

« - Je sais pas. Nate quelque chose. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je vais l'étrangler. L'éviscérer… Lui faire bouffer son gros intestin, du caecum au rectum avec tout ce qu'il y a dans le boyau, m'énervais-je.

« - Si tu veux, grogna-t-elle en reprenant ses écrits.

« - Et Jason, il t'a laissé là ? Il a dormi là ?

« - Non. Il est parti voir le fameux Nate, je crois… Shane n'est pas très clair à ce sujet. Il m'a déposé et il est reparti. Ton mec m'a monté ici et m'a conseillé de prendre une douche et de me changer. J'ai obéis ensuite je me suis endormie dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme le bar et j'ai pleuré dans ses bras. Il m'a mis un torchon plein de glaçons sur mon œil pour pas qu'il gonfle et… Et après il a du me porter jusque dans mon lit, puisque c'est là que je me suis réveillée ce matin.

J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait un truc dans son histoire ce n'était pas clair et je me promis de demander plus d'infos à Shane dans la journée. Notant l'heure lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait ici et elle sourit en m'expliquant que mon mec l'avait envoyé là puisque les clients n'arrêtaient pas de la déranger et visiblement Shane voulait qu'elle termine son témoignage. Il est adorable. Je me levais et rejoignis notre chambre pour m'habiller avant d'aller l'aider au bar puisque son aide n'était pas là.

Quand j'arrivais, je notais qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde et je demandais à mon mec s'il avait besoin d'aide mais il m'assura que non. Tout était sous contrôle. Je l'aidais néanmoins à nettoyer les tables puis quand il ne resta que des cafés et des verres sur les tables je me tournais vers Shane.

« - Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Entre Mitchie et toi ? Tu sais après que Jason l'ait ramené ici ?

Je notais qu'il semblait tendu et je sourcillais, ils me cachent un truc ? Perplexe je lui racontais ce que m'avait dit mon amie voulant sa version seulement afin d'être sûre, je m'arrêtais au fait qu'elle avait pleuré sur son épaule. Il sourit et m'avoua qu'il l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il avait pu avant de mettre une compresse froide sur son œil, puis il l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre… Rassurée, j'embrassais mon homme puis dans un élan de coquinerie, je lui avouais que je ne portais rien sous ma jupe. J'espérais obtenir une réaction mais la seule qu'il eut fut de sourciller avant de s'éloigner de moi.

« - Je te plais plus ou quoi, demandais-je perplexe. Hier matin, tu me repousses, là ce que je te raconte ne te fait aucun effet, et je ne parle même pas de ta panne de ce matin, l'accusais-je.

« - C'est pas une panne, grogna-t-il en me fusillant des yeux. Simplement hier j'avais pas envie et là j'ai des clients. Mitchie est occupée donc je compte pas sur elle pour gérer mon bar et ce matin je devais être crevé… Ecoute, ce soir on établira un planning pour qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux et que le bar soit surveillé en fonction de tes horaires et ça sera plus simple.

« - C'est vrai, admis-je… Entre mes horaires et les tiennes puisque ton bar est ouvert seize heures… Heureusement que Mitchie peut te seconder.

« - J'aimerais ne pas trop compter sur elle… Elle n'est pas payée. Si un contrôleur passe, je suis cuit, me dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

Je hochais la tête perplexe… Il ne se gratte la nuque que lorsqu'il est gêné… C'est quoi qui le gêne ? Qu'on parle de Mitchie ? Non on parle souvent d'elle… Qu'on parle de notre sexualité dans son bar ? Peut-être. Supposant que je visais juste je remontais à l'étage me reposer.

_POV Shane_

Quand ma nana remonta, je respirais mieux. C'était quoi toutes ces questions ? Soupçonnerait-elle quelque chose ? Je refusais d'imaginer Mitchie lui racontant ce qu'on avait fait cette nuit… Malgré moi, repenser au goût qu'elle avait, me donna envie de monter à l'étage et de l'emmener dans sa chambre tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais plus rester seul avec elle. J'avais trop envie d'elle pour ne pas craquer. J'avais passé tout le coup de feu ou presque à la fixer sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux… Par contre sa poitrine, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son sexe… Je soufflais en me sentant fiévreux d'elle et je songeais à appeler ma copine pour la prendre ici seulement j'avais des clients… Afin de m'occuper, je fis la vaisselle seulement même en lavant les verres, je pensais à elle. A son goût sur mes lèvres, à mes mains sur elle, mon pénis en elle… Ses soupirs, et ses gémissements. Sa façon de m'appeler faisant rouler mon prénom sur sa langue aussi rouge que tentante. Secouant la tête, je regardais mon bar mais la plupart allaient bientôt partir et je serais bientôt seul… Songeant à fermer mon bar quelques minutes pour rejoindre ma nana à l'étage comme ça m'arrivait encore avant l'arrivée de Mitchie, je souris et fus même pressé que le dernier client parte. Manque de chance, penser son prénom augmenta mon érection et je grognais. Sautant sur mon téléphone, j'appelais l'appartement.

« - _Allo_. Ah Mitchie, soufflais-je pour ne pas qu'elle sente combien ça m'excitait d'entendre sa voix, pourrais-tu me remplacer ? Je voudrais… _Laisse-moi deviner_, dit-elle d'une voix froide, _t'as encore envie de coucher avec Béryl. Très bien, je descends mais je pars à seize heures, débrouille-toi pour revenir où ton bar sera laissé sans surveillance._

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et je fixais le téléphone perplexe… D'un coup j'ai plus envie ! J'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquer et je rejoignis l'escalier. Elle descendait, ses feuilles sous le bras mais ce que je notais fut sa tenue. Un slim basique que je trouvais sexy sur elle, avec une chemise large qui camouflait à peine la forme de sa poitrine. Je me mis dans son passage exprès et elle s'arrêta face à moi sur la dernière marche.

« - Ta nana dort, m'informa-t-elle avec distance avant de vouloir me contourner seulement je l'en empêchais en la retenant par le bras.

« - Attends Mitchie, soufflais-je. Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Pour quelle raison Shane ? Pour avoir fait de moi ta maîtresse cette nuit ? Ton plan cul de la semaine, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix froide. A moins que je puisse t'en vouloir de baiser comme un lapin Béryl la faisant hurler jusqu'à me briser le cœur ? Non vraiment je ne t'en veux pas, je n'ai aucune raison !

« - Mitchie !

A nouveau je me plaçais de sorte qu'elle ne parte pas, même si je devais pour ce faire, me coller à elle.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je crève de pouvoir t'embrasser à nouveau. C'est toi que je voudrais faire crier de plaisir. C'est toi que je voudrais pouvoir baiser comme un lapin s'il m'en était donné la chance…

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce vers elle que tu vas ?

« - Parce que je sors avec et que je l'aime.

« - Si tu l'aimes vraiment, dis-lui ce qu'on a fait cette nuit !

« - Je peux pas… Si je lui dis, elle va te mettre à la rue et je ne supporterais pas que tu y retournes… Je te l'ai dit hier soir, tu me rends dingue !

« - Il va falloir que tu choisisse Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je sais mais j'y arrive pas, murmurais-je en me collant contre elle.

J'étais à nouveau excité et je rêvais de pouvoir la faire mienne seulement le bar était ouvert et je n'avais pas envie qu'un autre que moi puisse la voir nue. J'allais m'éloigner quand je sentis sa main glisser entre nous s'arrêtant sur la bosse de mon jeans que je collais contre son ventre. Je fermais les yeux quand ses doigts la frôlèrent avant de descendre pour la caresser.

« - Arrête, grognais-je d'une voix rauque. Je vais bientôt te plaquer contre le mur et j'ai pas envie de ça avec toi… C'est ta douceur et ta tendresse qui me séduisent. Ta façon de te mordre la lèvre quand je te caresse, que je glisse ma main entre tes cuisses, quand je joue avec ton mamelon en le mordant doucement.

Je chuchotais tout en la fixant et elle retira sa main qu'elle fit glisser sur moi jusqu'à mon cœur. Jetant un œil à la salle, je notais que personne ne nous voyait et sans réfléchir, je capturais ses lèvres pour un long baiser plein de tendresse tout en me collant à elle. Je souris en sentant sa poitrine contre moi et lorsque je m'éloignais, je jetais un regard dans mon bar alors qu'elle fixait l'étage avant de soupirer rassurée. Je compris que personne ne nous avait vu. Je capturais ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide puis murmurais contre elles :

« - J'aimerais savoir au fond de moi avec laquelle vivre. Je sais que l'une de vous va souffrir et je ne le veux pas, confessais-je.

« - On va en souffrir. Moi maintenant en sachant que tu couches avec nous deux et elle quand elle saura ce qu'on a fait !

« - Je sais… J'ai tellement envie de recommencer, soupirais-je contre son épaule que j'embrassais. Dis-moi quoi faire.

Elle soupira mais refusa de parler et je me redressais. La regardant, je lui demandais si ça l'ennuyait vraiment que je monte faire l'amour avec ma copine officielle, et quand elle grimaça avant de se mordre la lèvre je compris que c'était le cas… Comment faire ? Si je cessais de toucher Béryl, elle allait se douter de quelque chose et je ne voulais pas blesser Mitchie. Ma nana non plus mais elle avait moins souffert qu'elle. Béryl s'entendait toujours avec sa famille avait une adresse, des amis, un travail… A coté de Mitchie, elle avait tout seulement j'ignorais si je voulais préserver Mitchie par amour ou pas instinct de protection. M'éloignant d'elle je retournais dans mon bar alors qu'elle me suivait s'asseyant au comptoir pour écrire. Je notais qu'elle avait déjà une feuille complète de noire et timidement je lui demandais si je pouvais lire. Elle haussa les épaules et je pris la première page.

Je viens de la rue. Je ne suis personne. Une inconnue que vous avez probablement croisée. Que vous n'avez pas voulu regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Vous faisais-je peur ? Aviez-vous peur de finir comme moi si vous croisiez mes yeux marron ?

Je m'appelle M et je vis dehors. Ce n'est pas un choix. C'est un concours de circonstance. Je devais me marier. Vous avez du le lire dans le journal, il y avait une jolie photo de mon couple… Seulement mon fiancé a préféré se taper celle que je pensais être ma plus fidèle amie. Ma propre cousine. Trahie par son propre sang, ça fait mal. Je pourrais dire que suite à ce mariage j'ai décidé de quitter notre appartement sans savoir où aller mais ce n'est pas l'élément déclencheur. Non j'ai quitté la salle (pas l'église à mon grande regret il ne voulait pas se marier dans un lieu saint) pour aller me saouler dans un bar… Mais le patron n'a pas voulu à faire un coma éthylique. Ce souvenir me fit sourire et je repris ma lecture voulant connaître la suite de son témoignage. J'ai bu à peine deux bières et un whisky avant qu'une autre de mes demoiselles d'honneur ne me retrouve et ne m'emmène de force à l'hôtel où elle était descendue. J'y suis restée deux jours le temps que ma mère arrive de Londres. Je pensais qu'elle serait de mon côté qu'elle comprendrait mon choix de renoncer à me marier mais après m'avoir accablée comme quoi j'étais décevante, que je lui faisais honte, elle m'a demandé de faire un choix. Restée ici sans argent ou rentrer chez elle et subir son influence ce le reste de ma vie… Je ne voulais pas vivre sans ma dignité et la liberté de pouvoir choisi ma vie… On m'a toujours dit qu'entre deux maux il faut savoir choisir le moindre. J'ai préféré vivre sans argent… Je ne souhaite pas cette vie. A personne ! Devoir se méfier des autres. Apprendre à dormir dehors. Se battre pour un morceau de pain… Lire la pitié ou le dégoût dans le regard d'autrui. Entendre des parents qui disent à leur enfant de ne pas approcher parce qu'on est sale… J'ai croisé beaucoup d'adultes et tous semblaient croire que c'était un choix. Que si je restais dans la rue à dormir dans mes vêtements crasseux c'était parce que je le voulais mais je tiens à souligner un détail, j'ai choisi de vivre sans argent, pas sans dignité dans la rue. M'accrochant à une veste en cuir offerte par mon ex-fiancé, non pas parce qu'elle me rappelait des souvenirs mais uniquement parce qu'elle me portait chaud la nuit. Les cartons sont humides et quand il pleut, il faut se battre pour trouver un endroit au sec… La vie est dure sur la rue !

Je continuais ma lecture tout en me demandant si elle avait vraiment vécu ce qu'elle écrivait… Je ne doutais pas d'elle mais comment pouvait-elle garder sa douceur et sa chaleur après vu un homme mourir devant ses yeux. Après avoir vécu l'enfer de la trahison, l'égoïsme des gens… Je levais un œil vers elle mais elle écrivait toujours et je reposais la feuille que j'avais fini. J'étais impatient de lire la suite tout en craignant de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu et surtout… Ce qui l'avait décidé à s'entailler les poignets. Ces cicatrices, même après trois mois étaient toujours là. Elles y resteraient toute sa vie, même si elles deviendraient blanches. Elle les verra toujours en se lavant ou se maquillant. Comme une preuve que malgré le bonheur qu'elle peut vivre, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Elle a du se battre pour en arriver où elle en est.

« - Hey Mitchie, t'es libre ?

« - Salut Jason, sourit-elle en lâchant ses feuilles. Je te suis.

Sur ces mots, elle prit sa veste et quitta le bar alors que je rangeais son travail à l'abri. Ainsi elle avait réellement rendez-vous ? Avec Jason. L'aimait-elle ? Devrais-je être jaloux de leur complicité ? Du lien qu'ils avaient depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle rien de plus et en aucun cas un petit ami potentiel sinon elle ne m'aurait pas offert sa première fois pourtant… Pourtant j'étais jaloux de lui. De savoir qu'elle allait passer une partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec lui. De quoi ? De ce que nous avions fait ? Le regrettait-elle ? Je mourrais d'envie de savoir si elle regrettait l'acte ? Ma façon de faire ? Certaines de mes caresses ? Avait-elle aimé autant qu'elle l'avait dit ? Avait-elle simulé ? Etais-je aussi bon que Béryl me le faisait croire ? J'ignorais la réponse à chacune de ses questions et je n'avais pas le courage de les lui poser pour savoir si elle avait, comme moi, passé une nuit magique. Un client paya ses quatre bières avant de quitter mon bar et notant qu'il était vide, je le fermais spécifiant que je revenais rapidement avant de monter à l'étage. Naturellement ma nana dormait et je souris avant de me déshabiller complètement. Je lui retirais la dentelle qu'elle avait passé et décidais de la sortir du sommeil d'une manière douce. Comme si c'était Mitchie. Je déposais plusieurs baisers sur son nombril remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine et allais continuer lentement ma progression quand elle agrippa mes cheveux avant de me hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres qui se jetèrent sur les miennes avec une faim incroyable. Ma douceur s'envola en fumée et je lui pris les mains que je relevais au-dessus de sa tête l'empêchant de bouger.

« - Tu vas être très sage bébé sinon… Tu devras faire abstinence, la menaçais-je excité comme un malade.

« - Promis, je vais être très sage !

Rien que dans le ton de sa voix, je compris qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi et lâchant ses mains, je décidais de revenir embrasser sa poitrine tout en me plaçant entre ses cuisses.

« - Mitchie nous a laissé combien de temps ?

« - Le bar est vide, je l'ai fermé pour une heure ou deux, grognais-je avant de mordre son mamelon quand elle chercha à me caresser. Sois sage !

_POV Mitchie_

Dès qu'on avait quitté le bar, et surtout la rue où il était situé, je perdis mon sourire. Je cessais également de parler préférant réfléchir à ce que je devais lui dire, et comment surtout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me juge. Je savais que j'avais mal agi, j'en avais pleinement conscience, même si je voulais mourir pour une autre nuit entre ses bras… Je ne devais plus céder. Et je ne céderais plus avant qu'il ait fait son choix. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'eus pas conscience qu'on rejoignait son appartement, en métro, ne revenant au présent que quand il me demanda ce que je voulais boire. Je pris un verre de coca frais et inspirais longuement quand il s'assit face à moi.

« - Alors c'est quoi ce truc horrible ?

« - Promets-moi de ne pas me hurler que c'était idiot et de ne pas me juger.

« - Promis, je ne vais pas te juger, personne n'est parfait Mitchie.

« - Ok, inspirais-je… J'ai fait l'amour avec Shane la nuit dernière.

Inquiète de sa réaction, je me recroquevillais sur moi prête à l'entendre hurler que j'étais stupide et immature seulement rien ne vint. J'ouvris les yeux, que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermé et le fixais. Il sourcillait les mains jointes, ses deux index appuyés sur ses lèvres.

« - Ok, explique-moi parce que là j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je sais que tu lui plais, c'est en tout cas ce que j'en ai déduis des regards qu'il te lance quand t'as le dos tourné mais… Depuis quand c'est réciproque.

« - Une semaine après mon départ de l'hôpital. Je veux dire, il est mignon, il a de l'humour, son affaire le rend heureux et… Je ne sais pas, il ne me fait pas peur, il a même tendance à me rassurer… Comme toi, spécifiais-je, sauf que je me damnerais pour une autre nuit avec lui ! Je sais que c'est mal, soufflais-je perdue, mais c'était tellement… T'es-tu déjà imaginé faire l'amour à une fille pour la première fois ? Qu'elle soit vierge ? As-tu cherché, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, à faire passer son plaisir avant le temps, à l'entourer de tendresse et d'amour ? De la déshabiller en douceur, de la combler au-delà de son imagination ?

« - Non, je t'avoue, un mec n'est pas porté dans l'imaginaire.

« - Je m'en doutais… Avec Shane la nuit dernière c'était tout ça, avouais-je. Il était doux, tendre, attentionné… Il m'a fait découvrir le vrai sens du mot désir. J'ai pris plaisir à chacune de ses caresses, j'ai frissonné à chaque baiser c'était… C'était parfait comme si je lui avais demandé de réaliser mon rêve.

« - C'est quoi le problème alors ?

« - Il est amoureux de Béryl… Ils n'ont cessé ce coucher ensemble depuis ce matin et il ne sait pas s'il doit rester avec elle ou moi. S'il doit lui dire ou lui cacher… Et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je dois le pousser à tout lui avouer et la quitter ? Ou m'effacer pour ne pas mettre le couple en péril ? Je dois cesser de le voir ? Le supplier de la quitter pour qu'il ne soit qu'à moi ? Détruire la vie de ma meilleure amie pour une histoire qui n'ira peut-être jamais plus loin… Je suis perdue Jason. Je veux dire, je sais que ce qu'on a fait, c'est nul, stupide et que Béryl va en souffrir. Surtout qu'on a été imprudent et idiots… Pourtant… Je ne sais pas, c'était tellement intense cette nuit que je me demande si ça sera toujours aussi extraordinaire. S'il quittait Béryl je veux dire, et qu'on se mettait ensemble. Est-ce que chaque nuit ressemblera à celle-ci ? Ou est-ce qu'avec le temps je deviendrais accro au sexe comme ma meilleure amie, ne recherchant plus que l'orgasme zappant toutes les préliminaires qui m'ont fait décoller cette nuit ?

« - Je ne peux pas répondre à ta dernière question, sourit-il. Pour la simple raison que chaque femme est différente. Ce que je peux te dire en revanche c'est qu'il ne faut plus que tu le laisses t'embrasser. Je ne vais pas te noyer sous les reproches, vous êtes aussi coupable l'un que l'autre. Ce que je peux te dire en revanche c'est qu'il vaut mieux que vous cessiez tout de suite cette relation. Tu y perdras plus que ta meilleure amie. Imagine comment tu te sentiras en te mettant avec lui ? La peur que tu auras qu'il te trompe avec une autre amie ? Sans parler de ton amitié avec Béryl qui sera détruite. Elle peut encore te pardonner à ce niveau-là, parce que ça vous est arrivé dans un moment de faiblesse mais si vous recommencez encore et encore… Penses-tu qu'elle l'acceptera ?

« - Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'elle est du genre prêteuse, ris-je. Non je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous pardonnera cette nuit alors plusieurs… Il n'y a aucune chance mais je refuse que Shane prenne l'entière responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu l'as dit on est autant fautif l'un que l'autre, je ne peux pas laisser prendre tous les torts… Même si ça serait plus agréable de lui dire qu'il a profité de moi, ça serait faux.

« - Je sais, sourit-il… Finalement je vais rester dans le coin. Sait-on jamais des fois que Béryl redevienne célibataire.

« - Si t'as pas peur de tenir la cadence… Elle est plutôt… Chaude comme disent les mecs. Très chaude.

« - Je m'adapterais.

« - Imbécile !

« - J'avoue… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

« - Je ne sais pas ? Dans l'idéal ? Quitter ton appartement et rentrer au bar pour le rejoindre et qu'il me fasse l'amour ? Dans la réalité… Une voix dans ma tête, qui doit probablement être ma raison, me souffle de retourner là-bas parce que j'y vis et de faire en sorte de ne plus rester seule avec Shane… Même dans un couloir, par mesure de précaution. Le temps qu'il n'a pas décidé… Et avouer à Béryl ce que l'on a fait.

« - La voix de ta raison a… Bigrement raison mais ce n'est pas la peine d'avouer tout de suite. Laisse Shane prendre sa décision avant. Si tu dis tout à Béryl son choix sera biaisé par tes révélations et si vous vous mettez ensemble, il risque de le regretter et de t'en vouloir sur le long terme.

« - Donc je rentre et je lui dis de choisir. Qu'une fois que ça sera fait, quel que soit sa décision, on dit tout à Béryl ?

« - Arrête-toi à « Shane fait un choix », me conseilla-t-il amusé. Et attends qu'il ait choisi pour la suite.

« - Et s'il ne choisi pas ? Je veux dire là il nous a toute les deux. S'il fait durer cette décision le plus longtemps possible…

« - Précise-lui qu'il ne doit plus te toucher tant que la situation n'est pas claire pour vous trois.

Je hochais la tête d'accord avec lui et notant l'heure, il m'invita à manger une pizza. J'acceptais profitant de l'idée pour ne pas passer la soirée avec Shane. Béryl travaillait de bonne heure demain, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle dorme déjà et nous serions seuls… Mauvais calcul !

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire seulement Jason suggéra qu'on regarde un film et je me laissais convaincre pour regarder _Die Hard : Piège de cristal_… Ok je ne suis pas fan des films où ça explose partout mais j'avoue… Celui-ci était génial. Pas trop d'explosion mais que de sang… Un vrai bain !

« - La soirée était géniale, lui assurais-je.

« - T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ici cette nuit ?

« - Oui. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière. Je vais rentrer saluer Shane et j'irais au lit.

« - Bon… A bientôt la belle.

Je souris et embrassais sa joue avant de rejoindre le métro. Pas très à l'aise, j'évitais de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, et quand ma rame arriva, j'y montais avant de surveiller les arrêts pour ne pas louper le mien. Quand il arriva, je descendis et gagnais rapidement le bar. Il y avait peu de clients ce soir et je souris en croisant le regard du barman.

« - Bonne soirée ?

« - Très appréciable, admis-je… As-tu vu mes feuilles ?

« - Elles sont là.

_POV Shane_

J'ouvris le placard et lui tendis les papiers sans les lâcher. Au contraire, j'en profitais pour me rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à chuchoter dans son oreille :

« - Aussi appréciable que la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ?

« - Bien moins appréciable que notre nuit, reconnut-elle… Je monte me coucher si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna en lisant ses feuilles et j'observais mes rares clients. Notant qu'ils étaient occupés à discuter entre eux, je rejoignis ma petite serveuse que je plaquais contre moi, mes mains caressant son ventre.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle.

« - Tu m'as manqué ce soir. Vraiment manqué, précisais-je en me collant à elle.

« - Toi aussi.

Je souris en la voyant se tourner pour me faire face et je la plaquais contre le mur avant de jeter un regard sur ma caisse. Ne voyant personne, je jetais un œil à l'étage et plongeais sur la bouche de la brunette dont je n'arrivais pas à me passer. Elle répondit à mon baiser aussitôt et je grognais contre sa bouche dont je réclamais l'accès qu'elle me donna la seconde suivante en soupirant. Ma main quitta sa taille caressant sa hanche, son aine, avant de remonter sur ses côtes allant jusqu'à glisser sous la chemise qu'elle portait. Dès que j'entrais en contact avec sa peau douce, je perdis pied et écartais ses jambes à l'aide de mon genou au moment où le manque d'air nous sépara. D'un commun accord, elle vérifia l'étage et moi le bar puis je revins contre elle, plongeant le nez dans son cou, caressant sa peau laiteuse alors que sa cuisse remontait jusqu'à ma taille avant que je ne l'attrape. La seconde suivante, elle était accrochée à ma taille se frottant contre moi m'excitant rapidement et bientôt je la fis gémir d'envie en frottant mon érection contre son bassin.

« - Si j'avais pas besoin de leur argent, je foutrais tout le monde dehors pour pouvoir te faire l'amour immédiatement.

« - Chez toi ? Alors que Béryl dort ?

J'acquiesçais dans son cou tout en parcourant son soutien-gorge du bout des doigts. Localisant son mamelon, je le caressais doucement voulant le faire réagir à mon contact. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne dur sous mes doigts et je fis passer mon index sous la dentelle la faisant se cambrer.

« - Pas ici Shane, pas comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

« - Comme tu voudras, grognais-je. Un dernier baiser ?

Elle me sourit et je plongeais sur sa bouche voulant être tendre, lui assurer que je n'avais pas l'intention de la baiser entre deux chaises même si j'étais aussi excité qu'un taureau. On s'éloigna avec tendresse et elle descendit de ma taille avant de monter à l'étage serrant ses feuilles contre elle.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Oui ?

« - Quand, demandais-je en jetant un œil à mon bar.

« - Bientôt j'espère.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et monta rapidement les marches alors que je retournais bosser sans aucune envie. Un des clients me paya puis quitta le bar et je lavais les tables inutilisées avant de mettre les chaises dessus.

« - Tu fermes déjà patron, me demanda un blond au nez bien rouge.

« - Non mais c'est vide alors…

Il hocha la tête et reprit une tournée pour ses deux amis et lui avant de me laisser donner l'illusion de fermer mon bar. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici alors qu'elle était à l'étage presque aussi excitée que je l'étais.

Mes derniers clients partirent alors que sonnaient vingt-trois heures et je fermais satisfait de pouvoir dormir autant. Montant à l'étage, je me glissais dans mon lit bien décidé à profiter de la nuit qui s'annonçait longue et reposante. Quand j'ouvris les yeux à cinq heures, j'entendis Béryl se lever avant de partir bosser et souris en recevant son message me signalant qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital. Quittant notre lit, je rejoignis la chambre de Mitchie voulant la regarder dormir puisque je n'étais de toute évidence plus fatigué. Elle se tourna et je m'avançais pour aller ouvrir le rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière quand elle m'appela.

« - Tu ne dors plus, chuchotais-je surpris.

« - Le réveil de Béryl est trop fort, grogna-t-elle.

« - Je sais… Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

Je l'entendis rire et souris en la voyant ouvrir son lit. Me glissant sous la couverture que je rabattis sur nous, je me blottis contre elle en glissant un bras sur sa taille. Par acquis de conscience, je me relevais le temps d'aller chercher mon portable puis revins contre elle. Ma main eut à peine retrouvée sa taille qu'elle la prit pour la faire glisser sous sa chemise de nuit me réveillant totalement. Je la laissais faire cependant et souris en sentant son mamelon sous mes doigts. Elle le fit glisser sur chaque puis lâcha ma main qui tomba contre le drap l'espace d'une seconde avant que je revienne taquiner sa peau. Elle soupira aussitôt avant de se tourner légèrement vers moi et je finis par m'allonger sur elle alors qu'elle entourait ma taille de ses jambes.

« - Envie d'un câlin ?

« - Je rêve depuis que tu m'as embrassé hier après-midi avant mon rendez-vous.

« - Ok laisse-toi faire, chuchotais-je à son oreille que j'embrassais.

Elle soupira doucement et je fis glisser ma bouche jusqu'à son cou léchant chaque millimètre de sa peau, me régalant du goût qu'elle avait. Sachant qu'on avait deux heures avant que mon réveil ne sonne, je décidais de prendre mon temps et la déshabillais lentement savourant chaque contact entre nous.

« - Shane ?

« - Oui ma belle ?

« - Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Maintenant que je sais que t'en rêves autant que moi ? Aucune chance, grognais-je contre la peau de son ventre que j'embrassais. A moins que tu le veuilles ?

« - Non… Je veux plus que tu partes, soupira-t-elle avant de se cambrer quand je trouvais une zone très sensible au baiser.

« - Dans ce cas, je reste… Même si ta culotte me gêne.

« - Retire là… Déshabille-moi… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme hier… Comme si on était seul au monde.

Sans un mot je m'éloignais d'elle et allumais son chevet avant de retirer nos sous-vêtements. A nouveau, elle fixa mon pénis encore impressionnée et je lui rappelais qu'il était entré la veille ce qui la fit sourire.

« - Je m'en souviens très bien mais… Je me demandais si… S'il est doux. Tu sais… Au toucher.

Je souris de sa curiosité et prenant sa main je la posais sur moi en fermant les yeux, appréciant de sentir ses doigts frôler la peau avec tant de douceur. Ce traitement me changeait tellement de la main conquérante et dominante de Béryl que je m'abandonnais à ses caresses souriant d'extase quand elle enroula ses doigts autour avant de faire de légers va-et-vient. Posant ma main sur la sienne, je la guidais dans ses gestes avant de la laisser m'imposer son rythme. Celui-ci lent et tendre m'excita et bientôt je lui demandais d'aller plus vite avant de retirer sa main pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je plaquais mon sexe contre le sien me frottant contre elle pour l'exciter autant que je l'étais.

Je grognais en entendant mon réveil sonner et ouvris un œil. Je n'avais aucun message et souris avant de caresser les cheveux de Mitchie qui dormait contre moi, sa poitrine plaquée contre mon torse, sa main sur mon aine. Je fis glisser une des miennes jusqu'à sa taille caressant sa peau douce jusqu'à ce qu'elle grogne.

« - Je veux pas me lever.

« - Dommage parce qu'il est l'heure ma belle, soufflais-je en nous faisant basculer me plaquant contre elle.

« - Bon Dieu, une grasse matinée dans tes bras doit être épuisante, soupira-t-elle en souriant signe qu'elle sentait combien je la désirais.

« - Parfois se réveiller dans mes bras est éreintant, je le reconnais… Tu te lèves ?

« - Non, je reste au lit.

« - Bon tu y resteras seule alors, déclarais-je en me redressant avant d'être arrêté par ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« - Non. Tu restes aussi et on n'ouvre pas ton bar.

« - C'est tentant, admis-je en regardant sa poitrine… A moins que…

Sans terminer ma phrase je nous fis basculer et l'enlaçant, je nous levais jusqu'à rejoindre la cabine de douche où j'entrais la serrant contre moi. Elle voulut descendre par manque de place mais je la plaquais contre la paroi de plastique avant d'ouvrir l'eau qui ruissela sur nous.

_POV Mitchie_

Quand je rejoignis le bar à dix heures, Shane avait toujours sa main dans la mienne. Malgré ce que j'avais dit à Jason la veille, j'avais répondu à chaque invitation. On avait fait l'amour avant de dormir un peu, on avait pris notre douche… Après avoir une nouvelle fois fait l'amour et j'avais les jambes flagadas aussi quand il m'avait assis sur ses genoux pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, je m'étais laissée faire. Depuis nos mains étaient jointes et alors qu'il allait ouvrir les stores je l'attirais contre moi pour un dernier baiser plein de tendresse.

« - Je vais passer pour une droguée mais j'ai envie de retourner dans mon lit pour que tu me fasses à nouveau l'amour.

« - Bientôt princesse. Je sais pas encore quand mais je te jure de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas que tu sois frustrée trop longtemps, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je répondis à son baiser en souriant puis tandis qu'il laissait entrer la lumière, je libérais les tables de leurs chaises avant de m'attaquer en bar. Frank entra aussitôt et nous demanda la raison de ce retard.

« - Pas d'eau chaude, grogna Shane, et madame refusait de prendre une douche glacée.

« - C'est que je me suis habituée au confort de notre siècle. Comme d'habitude ?

Il acquiesça en me tendant la boite rose. Je pris celui au sucre et je le coupais en deux comme souvent sauf que cette fois-ci Shane me prit une moitié complète me choquant.

« - Hey c'était le mien !

« - Avant que tu arrives, c'était le mien et je te rappelle que pour toi je suis descendu au sous-sol ce matin.

« - Mouais… Dans ce cas, je te laisse l'autre. C'est pas bon un moitié seulement !

« - Si je te savais pas avec ton infirmière, je pourrais croire que vous êtes ensemble, remarqua notre client en fixant Shane.

Il rit de bon cœur et lui rappela qu'en effet il sortait avec Béryl… Le tout en caressant ma main discrètement. Ne voulant pas lui attirer de problème je m'éloignais doucement pour faire la vaisselle et dès qu'on fut seul, il se colla à moi frôlant ma taille en embrassant mon cou.

« - Discrétion mon pote, t'es pas célibataire aux dernières nouvelles.

« - Je sais mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerai, soupira-t-il contre ma peau… Bon un peu de sérieux, se reprit-il.

Je souris et terminais de laver les verres avant de le regarder faire ses comptes tout en songeant à ce que m'avait dit Jason… J'y réfléchis quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur moi. Il me regard intrigué et je soupirais.

« - Ce n'est pas vivable comme situation et tu le sais, dis-je en m'asseyant de son côté du comptoir.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il, et…

« - Ecoute, la logique voudrait que je refuse que tu me touches encore tant que tout ne sera pas clair mais je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de tes mains et de tes baisers alors… Choisis entre nous deux s'il te plait. Et vite, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir cacher ça à Béryl très longtemps !

« - Je sais… Combien de temps me laisses-tu avant de tout lui dire ?

« - Jusqu'à ce que le remord me tue, je suppose.

« - Laisse-moi un mois, grand maximum. D'accord, me demanda-t-il.

Je le fixais puis hochais la tête en soupirant. Il avait un mois à partir d'aujourd'hui. Fouillant dans sa poche, je pris son portable et mis une note pour le quinze décembre. D'ici là nous serions fixé. Il sourit quand je replaçais son téléphone et fit ma main prisonnière avant de la glisser sur sa jambe jusqu'à la bosse de son jeans tout en observant la salle. Je me mordis la lèvre tout en caressant son pantalon puis fis glisser la fermeture éclaire le surprenant. La seconde suivante, sa main fit remonter ma jupe alors que j'écartais les jambes lui permettant de se faufiler entre elles sans problème.

_POV Shane_

C'était dangereux ! Très dangereux même mais j'avais aimé la caresser derrière le bar, l'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance, alors que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et nous surprendre. Et je crevais de ne pouvoir la toucher à nouveau. Béryl travaillait en même temps que moi ou presque ne s'absentant qu'une nuit ou deux par semaine ce qui nous frustrait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, j'utilisais ma nana pour me soulager faisant de mon mieux pour que Mitchie n'en souffre pas, quant à elle, elle dormait souvent chez Jason. Officiellement pour nous laisser notre intimité mais je savais que c'était surtout pour ne pas souffrir d'entendre Béryl hurler de bonheur. Bien sûr parfois, l'après-midi je fermais le bar quand je n'avais personne et nous montions à l'étage pour faire l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont on était capable mais c'était de plus en plus souvent. Surtout que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas penser au dilemme de Mitchie. Elle avait raison, je devais choisir… Mais comment faire ? J'étais avec Béryl depuis deux ans, on avait des projets, des aspirations communes et on s'entendait bien… D'un autre côté, quand j'avais Mitchie dans mes bras, la vie me semblait tellement plus agréable. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à me prétendre poète et dire que le ciel était plus bleu et le soleil plus rayonnant mais la vie était simple. Si j'étais fatigué, elle me laissait me reposer et je pouvais compter sur elle pour me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elle ou même sur moi. J'avais par exemple découvert que les filles qui crient je n'aimais pas autant que je le pensais. C'était excitant sur le moment bien sûr mais le reste du temps c'était gênant… Et j'étais plus performant quand on me laissait le contrôle des opérations… Que devais-je faire ? Briser le cœur de Mitchie sur l'autel de la vie que je vivais avec mon infirmière ou briser le cœur de Béryl sur l'autel de l'amour que je sentais grandir en moi pour Mitchie ? Qui devait souffrir ? Ma nana ou ma princesse ? Ma copine ou ma maîtresse ? Je détestais ce mot mais c'était pourtant ce que j'avais fait de Mitchie et elle méritait mieux qu'un mec qui la rejoignait dans son lit quand sa copine partait bosser. Laissant mes réflexions à ce niveau, je fermais mon bar et montais me coucher.

Béryl étant de nuit, je rejoignis ma Princesse directement ne gardant sur moi que mon caleçon. Elle ne dormait pas puisqu'elle travaillait encore sur son témoignage, mais dès que j'entrais dans sa chambre, elle posa ses feuilles et me regarda approcher.

« - Tu me fais une petite place ?

« - A toi oui mais ton caleçon reste dehors. Pas de vêtement dans mes draps, rit-elle.

« - Alors que tu portes… Absolument rien, notais-je quand elle leva sa couverture. T'es complètement nue.

« - Et complètement à toi, souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

Je l'observais avant de sourire en sentant ses mains tirer sur mon caleçon. Sans un mot, je le retirais puis entrais dans le lit m'allongeant directement contre elle, en l'embrassant. Elle soupira de plaisir contre mes lèvres avant de me laisser accéder à sa langue. Je grognais appréciant de la sentir de plus en plus réceptive. Nous avions une sexualité très différente de celle que j'entretenais avec Béryl. Avec Mitchie, on prenait toujours notre temps, nous amusant des sensations qu'on créait chez l'autre. On n'utilisait presque jamais d'accessoires alors que ma nana ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Le besoin d'air nous sépara et je la laissais embrasser ma peau avant de frissonner en sentant ma princesse me mordre le téton. Grognant son prénom, je fermais les yeux avant de nous faire basculer la laissant me torturer. Elle me mordait avant de lécher ma peau tandis que ses mains retenaient les miennes m'empêchant d'agir. J'en avais pas envie je préférais la regarder faire alors que le draps ne cachait que ses jambes me laissant admirer sa poitrine dont je rêvais de mordiller. Bientôt, songeais-je.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas, demanda Béryl en entrant dans la chambre de Mitchie qui se redressa sans essayer de nous cacher.

« - Attends je vais t'expliquer, tentais-je avant qu'elle me fasse taire d'un regard.

« - Depuis quelques jours, la voisine me dit que c'est agréable de ne plus m'entendre crier malgré le bruit qu'on fait. Je ne comprenais pas naturellement puisque j'aime crier, et toi aussi, me dit-elle en entrant. Naïvement je me suis dit qu'elle devait faire erreur, continua-t-elle en retirant sa veste, et puis curieuse, j'ai décidé de voir par moi-même. Je pensais qu'elle se trompait mais le doute était en moi mais j'ai décidé de te mentir en disant que j'étais de garde cette nuit alors que je suis en repos jusqu'à après demain, précisa-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures et son pull. J'ai donc attendu que tu montes et je t'ai suivi pour te voir entrer en caleçon dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie… Qui n'a pas semblait surprise de te voir puisqu'elle était nue. Alors je n'ai que deux questions ! Depuis quand ça dure ?

« - Quel est l'autre question, demanda Mitchie alors que je m'attendais à voir Béryl exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« - Réponds à ma question, depuis quand, répéta-t-elle en la fixant.

« - Bientôt trois semaines. Depuis le soir où je me suis fait agresser par Nate mais j'étais attirée par Shane depuis mon arrivée.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

« - J'avais peur que tu me mettes à la rue.

« - Oui, c'est effectivement une idée très séduisante. Surtout maintenant que je te vois nue à cheval sur mon mec qui semble très excité par votre position. Enfin il était terriblement excité, dit-elle en fixant mon pénis, moins maintenant.

« - Béryl… Qu'elle est ton autre question, demanda Mitchie me stupéfiant.

Elle veut vraiment tenter le diable ? Je risquais un œil vers ma copine qui ne le serait probablement plus dans quelques secondes, mais celle-ci nous fixait, ou plutôt nos sexes qui étaient l'un sur l'autre et la voir nous regarder m'excita légèrement. La vue du lui plaire puisqu'elle fit glisser sa main sur son sein se pinçant doucement le mamelon.

« - Tu veux de l'aide, lui demanda ma princesse d'une voix coquine en frottant son bassin contre le mien.

« - La ferme, c'est moi qui pose les questions.

« - Excuse-moi. Qu'elle est ta seconde question, l'interrogea-t-elle en glissant sa main sur mon pénis qui se redressa sous le regard de Béryl qui soupira.

« - Ma seconde questions est… Je peux me joindre à vous ? Je te l'ai dit, l'autre fois, j'ai toujours trouvé ça excitant les plans à trois !

… Quoi ? De stupeur, je me redressais et j'allais lui demander si elle était sérieuse mais elle retira son débardeur au moment où Mitchie quitta le lit. Complètement nue, elle la rejoignit avant de se glisser derrière elle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine faisant soupirer ma nana qui ferma les yeux.

« - Tu veux que je la déshabille Shane, me demanda-t-elle.

Oui carrément… Seulement je suis pas certain d'elles soient ok l'une et l'autre. Je les fixais incapable de répondre à cette question quand je notais les gémissements de Béryl qui se cambrait sous les caresses de sa meilleure amie de fac. Celle-ci caressa sa poitrine quelques minutes puis elles se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser tandis que ses mains glissèrent directement dans le jeans qu'elle portait. Je les fixais excité par cette vision de mes deux femmes s'embrassant puis je les rejoignis pour déboutonner le pantalon que je baissais avant de voir qu'elle avait glissé ses mains dans son string. Inquiet de sa réaction, je glissais une de mes mains à l'intérieur et crus m'étouffer en la sentant aussi excitée.

« - Et si on allait se coucher, proposa Mitchie en cessant son baiser.

« - Notre chambre a un plus grand lit, soupira ma nana.

Je souris et allais les emmenais quand je chuchotais à l'oreille de Béryl que les vêtements étaient interdits avant de faire glisser son string sur ses jambes.

_POV Béryl_

Je me réveillais en entendant gémir et je me tournais pour m'apercevoir que c'était Shane. Inquiète qu'il aille mal je le regardais. Il avait le front en sueur mais il allait bien. Sa respiration était saccadée et je sourcillais avant de lever la couette… Il est en plein rêve érotique ma parole ! Je le réveille pour profiter de son érection sur le point de lâcher ? Je me penchais pour noter que j'étais supposée me réveillée dans une demi-heure… ça ne vaut pas le coup de se recoucher. Sans bruit, je retirais ma nuisette et son boxer en me léchant les lèvres d'impatience avant de m'asseoir sur lui.

« - Shane, soufflais-je à son oreille. Mon chéri, réveille-toi, j'ai envie de toi !

« - Mitchie ?

« - Non Béryl, me redressais-je douchée… Attends tu rêvais que tu baisais ma meilleure amie, lui demandais-je quand je croisais ses yeux.

« - Hein ?

« - Tu étais en plein rêve érotique mon cher à en croire ta queue en tout cas, je te réveille pour profiter et tu m'appelles Mitchie donc je réitère, rêvais-tu que tu couchais avec ?

« - Pas moi, dit-il perdu… Toi.

« - Moi ?

« - Oui. Vous étiez dans le lit en train de vous caresser et je regardais, m'avoua-t-il.

« - Hm… Elle était nue ?

« - Qui ? Mitchie ? Ouais, enfin je supposa le drap la cachait à partir du nombril qu'elle avait de tatouer.

« - Mitchie n'a pas de tatouage…

« - Je peux me rendormir Béryl où tu as toujours envie de sexe ?

« - Je sais plus du coup !

« - Ah… Bon en attendant que tu te décides, dit-il en nous faisant basculer, je vais jouer avec tes mamelons et…

« - Ok arrête de parler ! Action soldat, ris-je.

« - Ok mais chut, ta copine dort à côté.

Je lui promis de faire au mieux avant de gémir en sentant son pénis encore dur contre ma cuisse. Je profitais quelques minutes de ses baisers mais j'en eus vite marre et prenant la direction des opérations, je le repoussais avant de m'empaler sur son sexe grognant de contentement. Je pourrais vivre sur sa queue ! Excitée je me mis à bouger de plus en plus alors qu'il donnait de violents coup de rein m'emmenant jusqu'à l'orgasme que j'atteignis au moment où mon téléphone sonna. Je restais allongée sur mon homme quelques minutes puis je sortis du lit en même temps que lui qui me rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Déjà partant pour un second round ? Je fus déçue de m'apercevoir que non, il voulait juste se laver… Depuis quand il n'aime plus dormir après l'orgasme ? Je grimaçais en m'apercevant que je l'avais quitté sans le laisser jouir et je lui promis de me rattraper à l'oreille.

« - Y a pas de souci t'en fais pas, j'ai du mal à me concentrer en ce moment. Même Mitchie doit me rappeler de servir mes clients des fois.

« - Un problème au bar ?

« - Rien d'important… Je me pose simplement certaines questions sur les travaux, leur début, le nom du prochain bar, les projets qu'on a tous les deux, lista-t-il en embrassant mon épaule nue. Rien de vital.

« - Nos projets ? Tu parles du bébé qu'on doit mettre en route après les travaux ?

« - Et de ce que ça engendre. Faudra que Mitchie parte, et qu'on fasse des aménagements pour insonoriser notre chambre et le protéger d'un tas de trucs… Il nous faudra une baby-sitter, de l'aide pour repousser ta mère et ça change la vie d'un couple… Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt.

« - Tu veux plus qu'on fasse des bébés ?

« - Si mais… Pourquoi on se précipite, me demanda-t-il. Ok ta mère veut à tout prix devenir mamie mais au fond ça fait que deux ans qu'on est ensemble et je suis pas encore prêt à te partager… On ne pourra plus faire l'amour aussi souvent, après tout, et on n'aura plus le loisir de se balader nu, de se sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment… Tu comprends ?

« - Ouais… J'avoue que j'ai envie d'un bébé mais t'as raison on n'est pas pressé. On pourrait attendre encore quelques temps et faire croire à ma mère qu'on fait ce qu'il faut pour. On n'a qu'à laisser la nature choisir !

« - Et tu vas te retrouver enceinte dans une semaine !

« - Non je prends toujours la pilule et je vais la continuer, mentis-je. On fait attention à ne prendre aucun risque jusqu'à la fin des travaux et après on laissera la nature faire son œuvre, ça te va ?

« - C'est ce qu'on a dit y a six mois.

« - Oui mais y a six mois j'avais prévu de nous faire prendre des vitamines pour que ton sperme soit plus actif, avouais-je.

« - Sérieux ?

Je hochais la tête amusée, tout en sachant que je les lui faisais déjà prendre depuis trois mois. Je voulais un bébé de lui. Il était beau, sexy, avait beaucoup d'humour et de charisme et je savais que certaines clientes venaient au bar plus pour lui que pour les consos… Or un père de famille, une femme en veut moins. Il est hors de question que je perdre mon mec en or ! Il secoua la tête décrétant que j'étais une gentille folle et je souris. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute que je voulais ce bébé coûte que coûte !

Quand je partis travailler, j'avais le cœur léger. Mon homme était à moi et personne ne semblait l'intéresser hormis moi… Et Mitchie malgré tout. Je trouvais ça mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour elle mais j'avais peu appréciée qu'il évoque le fait qu'elle était là pour repousser la mise en route de notre parfait petit trésor. Le long du trajet, je me surpris à penser à eux deux. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et depuis trois semaines à présent, c'était étrange. Ils passaient leur soirées au bar me laissant manger seule en haut, et plusieurs fois je les avais surpris faire des messes basses ! Si je n'étais pas sûre de l'amour que Shane avait pour moi, je pourrais penser qu'ils se plaisent… Je suis ridicule ! Pourquoi il voudrait d'une fille toute timide et novice alors qu'il m'a moi ! Ok Mitchie est gentille mais je commence sérieusement à me demander si à force d'aller à l'encontre des envies de son mec, elle ne l'a pas forcé à aller voir ailleurs. Soupirant, je m'engageais sur l'autoroute pour rejoindre le Woori et je me fis une note mentale d'aller voir Crowley rapidement. Enfin aujourd'hui quoi ! Ce matin ça serait parfait !

Dès que j'entrais dans le service, je croisais Janice qui me salua fatiguée. Visiblement la nuit avait été longue. Je me changeais rapidement et allais au bureau pour noter qu'effectivement la nuit avait été longue.

« - Et bé, vous avez pas chômés la vache ! Il y a eu une révolte ou quoi ?

« - Non, une des nouvelles infirmières s'est gourées en donnant les médocs. Résultat au lieu d'avoir de quoi les aider à dormir, ils ont eu des vitamines… A minuit. On a eu une nuit de merde, grogna Zoé.

« - Ok… Crowley arrive quand ?

« - Pourquoi t'as envie de céder à ses avances ?

« - Non merci les obsédés de petites culottes, c'est pas mon truc, je préfère mon mec, soupirais-je satisfaite.

« - Petite nuit ?

« - Non, rêve érotique, je me suis réveillée il avait une érection de tous les diables… Bigrement efficace pour te réveiller ! J'avais pas envie de venir bosser cette nuit !

Janice souffla et on la fixa perplexe. Elle grimaça avant de soupirer qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de quand elle avait été satisfaite et pour rire, je lui conseillais de prendre un amant. Jeune de préférence. Ils sont très endurants. Elle rit de bon cœur et me demanda la liste de mes potes seulement je refusais de la lui donner. Vu ce que j'entends quand je les vois, j'ai pas envie de savoir comment est foutue ma collègue… Même s'il m'est d'avis qu'un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ma journée commença sur les chapeaux de roues et je ne pus souffler qu'à onze heures au moment où Crowley sortait de la chambre d'Olivia aussi je l'interpellais.

« - Je pourrais vous voir rapidement ?

« - Je finis ma matinée dans une demi-heure, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau.

Sur ces mots, glacials, malgré son regard sur ma poitrine il entra dans la chambre de Mélody et j'écoutais mes collègues me suggérer de coucher avec. Ouais ce doit être excitant d'avoir un amant mais un vieux ? Je ne suis pas certaine. Néanmoins, je ris quand elles me suggérèrent de m'asseoir sur ses genoux ou carrément de me mettre à genoux devant lui.

« - Je paris que mon mec apprécierait vos idées, me moquais-je tentée malgré tout.

« - Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir, rétorqua Zoé, et crois-moi le sexe au boulot, ça détend… Tu devrais tenter à l'occasion !

Je grimaçais refusant d'avouer que j'avais envie de voir si j'en serai capable puis je retournais à ma tournée. J'allais donner à Jake ses médicaments en lui demandant comment il se sentait tout en réfléchissant à l'idée des filles. Oh allez, pour ne pas mourir con, faut tenter, décidais-je. Quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le psy, j'allais aux toilettes et retirer mes sous-vêtements voulant savoir si j'allais être excitée ou au contraire mal à l'aise. Les cachant dans mes poches, je fis une note de les ranger rapidement dans mon casier puis je me recoiffais rapidement. Je fais presque peur là. Quand je sortis des toilettes, ce fut pour le croiser et je me retins de lui faire un signe. Il sourit en m'apercevant et je le suivis refusant de regarder mes collègues qui ne se gênaient pas, j'en suis persuadée, pour me conseiller de lui sauter dessus. Je m'assis face à lui avant de croiser les jambes puis je lui demandais ce qu'il pensait de Mitchie.

« - Elle avance bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Eh bien, j'envisage de la pousser à sortir et surtout à quitter mon appart, mais je ne voudrais pas la pousser dans un cercle vicieux aussi j'ai besoin de votre aval avant de lui en parler.

« - Eh bien, vous pouvez lui en parler mais insérer l'idée doucement dans son esprit, pas d'un coup. Au vu de ce que j'entends dans les couloirs vous aimez le rentre dedans mais là faudra jouer de subtilités… Ou la ramener ici directement, dit-il en fixant ma poitrine avec un sourire.

« - Très bien. Bon, je vais en parler doucement alors, grommelais-je en cherchant comment faire… Pourquoi vous fixer mes seins depuis tout à l'heure ?

« - Très subtil, rit-il, mais je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous aviez retiré votre soutien-gorge entre le moment où vous avez sollicité cet entretien et maintenant.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

« - Vos mamelons ressortent signe que vous avez froid… A moins que ce soit de l'excitation ?

Je le fixais en fronçant les sourcils tout en m'apercevant qu'il avait raison, ça m'excitait d'être nue sous mes fringues devant lui. Seulement j'ignorais si je devais lui dire. Surtout que Shane n'apprécierait pas… Mais je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite de ma vie sexuelle en ce moment… Supposant que je n'avais rien à perdre, je me lançais.

« - Je les ai retiré par défi… Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

« - Les, sourcilla-t-il avant de fixer mes cuisses.

« - Oui docteur, décrétais-je en posant mes mains sur son bureau, je suis nue sous mes vêtements parce que ça m'excite de me balader le sexe à l'air. Ça vous pose un problème ?

« - Non… Mais vous devriez vous penchez un peu plus, sourit-il.

Baissant les yeux je notais qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur la naissance de ma poitrine et je me redressais en le toisant avant de me sentir fébrile… Faut que je vois Shane rapidement, sinon je vais sauter sur le psy du service. Cela dit ça pourrait être excitant d'avoir un amant… Si ça reste occasionnel… Juste une fois, c'est pardonnable non ? Bon moi je ne pardonnerais pas mais Shane n'est pas de ce genre alors… Je sursautais en sentant une main sur mon sein et je fixais Crowley qui avait profité de mon absence pour venir se coller à moi. Je retirais sa main avant de le fixer choquée.

« - Ok je suis nue sous mes fringues mais seul mon mec a le droit de me toucher, c'est clair, grognais-je furieuse.

Il pouffa se moquant très probablement de moi et le peu d'excitation que j'avais ressentie face à lui disparu aussi je quittais son bureau furieuse… Autant contre lui que contre moi. Quel connard ! Je rejoignis le bureau des infirmières en fulminant et Zoé me demanda ce que j'avais avant de blanchir quand je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau. Et pour cause, tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient tous deux une relation passionnel. Ils se retrouvaient à l'appartement qu'il avait près de l'hôpital et se donnaient à fond pendant leurs pauses déjeuner.

« - Bon après tout, c'est pas comme s'il était marié… Enfin à moi, je suis déjà sa maîtresse alors pourquoi pas une autre ?

« - Pas moi, je suis folle de Shane et je te rappelle qu'on compte agrandir notre famille l'année prochaine.

« - La date est décidée ?

« - Non en fait je lui donne un tas de vitamines sans qu'il le sache pour tomber enceinte plus vite et je fais semblant de prendre ma pilule pour qu'il pense que c'est indépendant de notre volonté mais je compte bien tomber enceinte rapidement.

« - Tu pièges ton mec ?

« - Ouais mais il recule sans arrêt. Un coup c'est oui on fait un bébé à Noël, après c'est ah non on peut pas, ça coûte trop cher et on n'a pas assez de côté. Après c'est faisons-le après les travaux et ce matin, il me sort que ça fait que deux ans qu'on est ensemble qu'il veut encore qu'on puisse baiser où on veut… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre mes quarante ans pour accoucher !

« - S'il le découvre t'es dans la merde, déclara Janice.

« - Comment il le pourrait ? Je suis la seule à la maison qui s'y connaît en médoc et j'ai réduit les vitamines en poussière que je mélange au sucre vu qu'il est le seul à en mettre dans son café, je risque rien. Ma mère sait qu'elle ne doit pas prendre de sucre à la maison.

Elles rirent décrétant que j'avais tout prévu et je hochais la tête. Tout était prévu, je devrais bientôt tomber enceinte. Et je n'aurais qu'à cacher mon état à Shane pendant deux mois et demi avant de lui annoncer comme si j'étais surprise.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et lorsque je rentrais j'espérais croiser Mitchie seulement mon mec m'apprit qu'elle était partie passer la nuit chez Jason. Parfait on aura l'appart pour nous. Ce soir, les vêtements sont inutiles. Je montais prendre une douche et enfilais la lingerie coquine que j'avais achetée. L'ensemble était composé d'un soutien-gorge rouge et d'une petite jupe porte-jarretelles qui cachait un string ridiculement petit. J'enfilais mes bas et cachais tout ça sous une robe portefeuille.

Quand Shane monta à minuit et demi, je l'accueillis en l'embrassant tout en retirant ma robe.

« - Bordel, souffla-t-il en me voyant… On devrait baiser plus souvent le matin !

« - Je te plais comme ça ?

« - Tu m'étonnes, mon jeans va bientôt exploser !

Je souris satisfaite et l'emmenais dans notre chambre tout en le déshabillant avant de le chevaucher. J'avais eu envie de lui toute la journée à présent, il était à moi et je pouvais crier autant que je le souhaitais. Nous étions seuls. Quand l'orgasme me traversa, je ne me retins pas voulant que tout le monde sache combien il me comblait seulement il posa sa main sur ma bouche me stoppant brutalement.

« - Arrête de hurler, ça me coupe, grogna-t-il.

« - Sérieux ? Depuis quand ?

« - Depuis que mes clients parlent de ma nana comme d'une chaudasse insatiable.

« - Oh… Ok je vais me contenter de gémir comme une gamine.

Il soupira et m'embrassa pour me remercier avant de me retirer de sur lui. En effet, il ne semblait plus du tout excité. Il était tout ramollo. Bordel je vais devoir investir dans du viagra bientôt ! M'allongeant en travers du lit à ses côtés, j'attendis qu'il soit à nouveau prêt, je lui racontais comment le psy de Mitchie m'avait peloté mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Pire encore, il s'était endormi, m'aperçus-je en me redressant… Oh le con ! C'est frustrant ! Vexée, je me déshabillais et allais me coucher sur le canapé puisqu'il prenait toute la place. J'avais patienté toute la journée pour rien au final… Quelle déception ! Enfin j'avais eu un orgasme mais c'était la seconde fois qu'il n'allait pas au bout du sien et je grimaçais en songeant que j'étais incapable de satisfaire mon mec…

Je dus m'endormir puisque je fus réveillée par la porte de l'appartement qui se refermait.

« - Shane, grognais-je encore endormie.

« - Mitchie, c'est raté, rit ma coloc de fac. Que fais-tu sur le canapé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

« - Non mais… ça fait quelques jours déjà que je l'excite moins. Hier, il m'a presque engueuler parce que j'ai une tendance à crier mon plaisir et… Et je n'arrive plus à le satisfaire. Tu te rends compte ? Si ça se trouve, on n'est plus compatible sexuellement ! Mon Dieu je vais devoir quitter ce Dieu du sexe ou avoir un amant pour être pleinement satisfaite !

« - Si tu veux, Jason serait d'accord, rit-elle. Il est dingue de toi, précisa-t-elle, depuis qu'il t'a croisé dans ma chambre au Woori.

« - Pas mon genre physiquement mais il pourrait faire un bon amant… Il a du potentiel ?

« - Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est mon meilleur ami pas mon plan cul, tu sais ?

« - Oh un accident ça arrive vite. Il est sous la douche, tu ne le sais pas, tu entres et tu vois ce qu'i voir !

« - Non désolée y en a pas. D'accidents je veux dire.

« - Faudra vraiment que tu perdes ta virginité, tu sais… Bon je vais réveiller Shane, il est…

« - Déjà en bas. Il est onze heures Béryl. Je suis revenue l'aider pour le coup de feu.

« - Il m'a même pas réveillé, il est con ou quoi ?… Attends Mitchie je voudrais te demander un truc.

« - Je t'écoute.

« - Tu m'as bien dit que tu écrivais ton témoignage pour aider d'autres femmes, non ?

« - Et également pour augmenter mes chances de devenir chroniqueuse pour le magazine Fatal, afin de pouvoir prendre mon appart et vous rendre votre intimité, pourquoi ?

« - Oh et ça avance ?

« - J'ai fini mon récit et j'ai tout donné à Annie. Reste à savoir si ça va passer. Pourquoi ces questions, je te gêne ?

« - Euh non pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'hier avec Shane on parlait des aménagements à faire pour le bébé quand il sera en route, précisais-je, et dans la liste il m'a souligné qu'on ferait rien le temps que tu serais là mais… Comment dire ça, soupirais-je.

« - Mais t'as envie de mettre votre bébé en route le plus tôt possible, c'est ça ?

Je la fixais inquiète qu'elle le prenne mal mais elle sourit et m'assura qu'elle comprenait avant de descendre rapidement au bar. Elle comprend vraiment ou elle fait semblant. M'interrogeant, j'enfilais un peignoir et ouvris doucement la porte pour entendre beaucoup de bruit. Ah non Shane a simplement besoin d'elle. Rassurée je refermais et pris une longue douche puis je m'habillais songeant que j'étais de nuit ce soir. Je pouvais me reposer autant que je le voudrais.

_POV Mitchie_

Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme. Elle me met à la porte ! Bon ceci dit, ça règlera mon problème en partie. Loin de Shane, la nuit, il ne risquerait plus de me rejoindre dans mon lit mais faire l'amour avec lui allait me manquer, c'était indéniable ! J'avais tellement envie de vivre avec lui. Même si on passait nos soirées devant la télé ou à s'embrasser simplement. Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe pour moi et j'espérais que c'était pareil de son coté. Ce qui m'arrangerait… Profitant d'une pause, j'appelais Jason et tombais sur sa messagerie fatalement.

« - Salut Jase. Ecoute, je me demandais si tu accepterais une coloc. On en avait parlé y a quelques semaines et je sens que je gène un peu Béryl. Tu pourrais y réfléchir et me dire si ça t'intéresse toujours ? Je suis au bar toute la journée. Appelle dès que t'as pris ta décision. Bonne journée.

« - Tu pars, me demanda Shane le regard douloureux quand j'eus raccrochée.

« - Béryl m'a dit que je vous gênais pour faire un bébé donc… J'en conclue que ta décision est prise, c'est plus simple ainsi !

« - Mais non, il me reste une semaine pour choisir. Mitchie s'il te plait, attends encore sept jours.

« - Je pars pas ce soir. J'en parle juste à Jason. On verra ce qu'il en pense… Même s'il m'a dit que je pouvais squatter chez lui si jamais je gênais ici, avouais-je… On en reparle après le coup de feu patron, souris-je.

Il grimaça qu'il n'était pas d'accord me faisant rire mais on se remit au boulot. Tout un car de touriste étaient venus manger ici puisque le bus était tombé en panne et quand on eut enfin servi tout le monde et qu'ils furent tous repartis, je me laissais tomber sur un siège morte.

« - Fatiguée ?

« - J'ai pas fait mes études la dedans, lui rappelais-je amusé.

Il sourit et embrassa mon front tout en prenant ma main qu'il caressa. J'appréciais ce genre de geste et me laissais aller quand la porte de l'appartement claqua. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et commença la vaisselle alors que je fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

« - Tu vas où Béryl ?

« - Faire des courses, me répondit-elle. A plus.

Je hochais la tête et allais m'endormir quand le téléphone sonna. Shane ayant les mains mouillées, je pris le combiné à la seconde sonnerie et répondis avant de rire en reconnaissant Jason. Il m'assura qu'il préparerait sa chambre d'amis pour demain et je le remerciais avant de croiser le regard déçu de Shane. Raccrochant, je me rallongeais et me promis, puisque ce soir serait notre dernière nuit ensemble, d'être plus douce que d'habitude. Histoire de lui offrir une superbe dernière nuit. Quitte à ce que demain je ne tienne pas debout.

Seulement, on passa la soirée à discuter et même quand on fut à l'appartement seuls, il refusait d'arrêter de parler ce qui était frustrant je le reconnais. Il se décida à m'embrasser vers trois heures du matin mais on n'alla pas plus loin. Il était fatigué. A la place, je me collais à lui voulant sentir son odeur une dernière fois.

Dans le mois qui suivit mon emménagement chez Jason, la vie me parut routinière. Bon Jase avait la télé mais j'avais cessé d'aller aider Shane. Il n'avait pas réussi à choisir aussi j'avais décidé pour lui. J'appelais Béryl sur son portable, prenant des nouvelles de son couple refusant d'appeler le bar même si je lui demandais à chaque fois d'embrasser Shane pour moi. Selon elle, il déprimait d'être à nouveau seul toute la journée et pour rire, je lui suggérais de quitter son super boulot.

« - _Ah non, il n'a qu'à embaucher… Ce qu'il a promis de faire après les travaux. Comme ça, il pourra s'occuper de notre bébé_, me confia-t-elle. Ah ayé il est en route, demandais-je ignorant le pincement que j'avais au cœur. _Non il ne veut pas mais après les travaux, quand l'endroit sera plus saint, c'est toujours prévu !_ Tant mieux. Je suis contente pour toi, mentis-je. _Bon je te laisse ma pause est finie, on se rappelle ?_ Pas de problème. _Bonne journée._

Je raccrochais le cœur en miette et passais le reste de la journée sur le canapé à pleurer devant des films d'amour débiles. Quand Jason rentra j'étais en larmes devant Titanic, alors que je déteste ce film habituellement.

« - Et bé… Si j'avais su que ce film te mettrait dans cet état, je n'aurais pas demandé à ma mère de me le prêter, rit-il.

« - Ils vont faire un bébé.

« - Ah ouais ? Je croyais que Dicaprio mourrait dans le film.

« - Hein ? Oui oui il meurt cet abruti mais Shane et Béryl vont faire un mini eux, sanglotais-je.

« - Oh merde, je suis désolé ma belle. Il a choisi alors ?

Je secouais la tête. Il n'avait rien choisi, j'avais choisi pour lui, et il le savait. Je passais le reste du film dans ses bras à pleurer mon cœur brisé et je m'excusais auprès de mon meilleur ami avant d'aller me coucher alors que sonnait dix-neuf heures.

Quand je me réveillais, je décidais d'aller voir mon ex amant une dernière fois pour le féliciter de son choix. J'enfilais une robe blanche, toute simple avec un peu de broderie noire, et allais sortir quand on frappa à la porte. N'attendant aucune visite, j'allais refuser d'ouvrir seulement une femme appela Jason à plusieurs reprises et je déverrouillais la porte.

« - Ah enfin, Jas… T'es qui toi ?

« - Je vous retourne la question. Jason n'est pas là. Il travaille. Puis-je prendre un message ?

« - Non c'est bon, je vais chercher ma robe toute seule.

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans l'appartement et je la suivis perplexe. Jase m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il avait jeté toutes les fringues de son ex. Enfin sauf celle qu'il m'avait filé en attendant de mieux…

« - Vous cherchez une robe en particulier, lui demandais-je alors qu'elle fouillait dans ma chambre comme si c'était la sienne.

« - Oui une violette. Avec un col en V. Une Versace, précisa-t-elle avec fierté, qui arrive aux genoux et qui me va à la perfection… Ainsi qu'une paire de Louboutin noire, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Je souris et dus même me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait pas ces deux vêtements… Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il les avait vendu pour dix malheureux dollars. Cela dit ce n'était pas à moi de lui raconter ça. Je préférais le laisser l'honneur, si je puis dire.

« - Ecoutez, j'ignore où Jase a mis vos affaires mais il revint vers dix-sept heures, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander où retrouver vos vêtements.

« - Pas le choix, je trouve rien de bien la dedans, dit-elle froidement. Bon prévenez-le qu'Ashley est passée et qu'elle veut récupérer ses vêtements !

J'opinais de la tête et la raccompagnais à la porte que je fermais avant de rire franchement. Pauvre Jase. Bon je file voir Shane et le féliciter pour leur décision puis je rentre. Je veux assister au massacre. Satisfaite de mon programme, je quittais l'appartement puis je pris le métro. Je sourcillais cependant en arrivant devant le bar de Shane. Il semblait y avoir du peuple. Il n'allait pas pouvoir parler. J'entrais néanmoins.

« - Mitchie, sourit-il franchement.

« - Salut. Besoin d'aide ?

« - Non ça va. Tu venais boire quelque chose ?

« - Discuter mais t'as du monde d'où ma suggestion.

« - Bah écoute si tu veux. Tu connais le coin à force.

Je souris admettant que oui et je le secondais rapidement. En moins de cinq minutes, j'avais repris mes marques et je l'aidais une bonne heure quand j'eus chaud. Me sentant faible, je voulus m'asseoir au comptoir seulement mes jambes se dérobèrent et je perdis connaissance.

_POV Shane_

Depuis que Mitchie avait quitté l'appartement j'étais une loque. Non seulement je n'étais plus capable de faire l'amour à ma nana mais j'en avais plus envie. Rien ne m'excitait, ni sa lingerie, ni les films qu'elle avait loué. Je ne servais à rien. Je tenais le coup devant mes clients mais honnêtement j'avais même plus envie de bosser. La journée débuta comme la précédente et je servis les clients habituels quand un groupe de touristes de la Starlines Tours compagnie entra. Le chauffeur venait une fois par semaine depuis qu'il était tombé en panne le mois dernier. Ça gonflait mon chiffre d'affaire forcément mais j'avais plus de boulot et pas l'énergie suffisante, quand elle entra. Comme la première fois que je l'avais vu, habillée en blanc, elle ressemblait à un ange. A mon ange. A jamais !

« - Mitchie, souris-je plus que ravi de la revoir.

Elle avait changé en un mois mais elle rayonnait davantage. Elle était magnifique comme seule une femme heureuse peut l'être… Peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Je ne savais plus rien depuis son départ. Elles se téléphonaient souvent avec Béryl mais je n'en savais pas plus. Elle me proposa son aide et je décidais de la considérer comme une cliente jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle était venue pour discuter… Ouais là, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle en prit conscience toute seule et je lui donnais mon feu vert. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre nos marques pour bosser efficacement ensemble et rapidement on put servir et satisfaire tout le monde. A un moment cependant Mitchie s'arrêta brusquement en se tenant au bar. Je la rejoignis inquiet et j'allais lui demander si elle allait bien quand elle tomba en arrière dans mes bras. Merde ! L'allongeant au sol, je sortis mon portable pour prévenir les Urgences qui l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital vingt minutes plus tard, même si elle avait repris connaissance. Elle restait faible et blanche. Prévenant que je fermais à quinze heures, je terminais mon service et mis mes derniers clients dehors en leur expliquant que j'avais une amie à l'hôpital. Heureusement pour moi, ils furent compréhensifs et je rejoignis l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

Quand j'entrais dans sa chambre, ce fut pour la voir blanche.

« - Tout va bien, j'étais inquiet pour toi princesse.

« - Non pas ce surnom, pleura-t-elle. Tout mais pas ça !

« - Mitchie, paniquais-je en la voyant sangloter dans ses mains. Hey qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux que j'appelle Béryl ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-elle violemment. Pas elle, elle ne comprendrait pas !

« - Elle ne comprendrait pas quoi ?

« - Ah, entra une infirmière, voilà donc le futur papa ?

« - Je… Quoi, sursautais-je avant de fixer mon ange qui pleurait dans mes bras… Non !… Non je suis l'ami de sa meilleure amie, dis-je sous le choc de l'information.

« - Oh pardon, je ne dirais plus rien. Voici votre ordonnance pour vos vitamines. Et n'oubliez pas les recommandations du médecin, d'accord ?

Mitchie hocha machinalement la tête pendant qu'on prenait sa tension et comme elle était redevenue normale, elle put rentrer chez elle… Bordel elle est enceinte… De moi ? C'était impossible, elle prenait la pilule, elle me l'avait certifiée… Ouais mais ça ne protège pas à cent pour cent me souvins-je. Je savais que j'aurais du acheter des capotes ! Quel con ! Machinalement j'emmenais Mitchie jusqu'à ma voiture et la ramenais chez moi. Elle se laissa faire lorsque je l'allongeais sur le canapé.

« - Tu veux quelque chose, demandais-je doucement.

« - Pleurer et revenir deux semaines en arrière ?

« - Pourquoi deux semaines ?

« - J'ai passé le délai légal pour avorter de deux semaines.

Je blanchis quand je calculais que j'étais le père… Bordel Béryl va nous tuer !

« - Il faut qu'on lui dise Shane, on n'a plus le choix, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Je ne peux pas, avouais-je lamentablement… Elle est déjà malheureuse en ce moment à cause de ma baisse de libido… Si elle découvre que je l'ai trompé…

« - Fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle. Tu as le droit de mourir avec tes remords mais il est hors de question que je me taise. Je lui dirais !

Elle se releva sur ses mots et je l'arrêtais la suppliant de ne rien dire. J'allais le faire c'était d'accord mais Mitchie portait mon enfant et je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne le moindre risque. Je lui promis d'en parler à Béryl avant la fin de la semaine. Rassurée, elle se blottit dans mes bras pour pleurer au moment où ma copine entra justement… Je suis mort !

« - Mitchie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi le bar est fermé, me demanda-t-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Assieds-toi Béryl, je vais t'expliquer, soufflais-je en lui servant un verre de coca… Mitchie est venue au bar et elle a fait un malaise. J'ai fermé le bar dès que j'ai pu pour aller le voir à l'hôpital et…

Bordel comment peut-on avouer à une femme qu'on l'a trompé ? Et qu'on va être père ? Refusant d'entrer dans ce débat, je me concentrais sur la première partie de l'histoire. Inspirant longuement je fixais mon ex copine bientôt.

« - Ecoute tu… Mitchie a raison, je n'ai pas le droit de te mentir davantage, soupirais-je… La vérité c'est que j'ai rencontré Mitchie le jour de son mariage, je suis le fameux patron de son témoignage, dis-je en faisant référence au texte qu'elle nous avait fait lire.

« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

« - Pour la simple raison que je suis tombé sous son charme. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne pensais jamais revoir et j'ai cru que c'était un coup de cœur comme je l'aurais eu pour une actrice, admis-je, mais quand tu l'as ramené à la maison… J'ai résisté à ce que je ressentais pour elle, je me concentrais sur toi et notre histoire, essayant de voir Mitchie comme un pote mais… Mais je suis tombé amoureux.

« - Attends tu me quittes pour ma coloc de fac ?

« - Non. La vérité c'est qu'un matin, le jour où elle s'est brûlée, on s'est embrassé quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner en se rendant compte de ce qu'on avait fait et ensuite j'ai poussé Mitchie dans les bras de ce Nate pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Je voulais même qu'elle quitte notre appartement et notre vie mais…

« - Ce connard l'a agressé et Jason la ramené ici. Je connais la fin de l'histoire.

« - Je t'ai menti. La vérité Béryl c'est que ce soir là j'ai…

« - J'ai demandé à Shane qu'il m'embrasse, me coupa Mitchie en pleurant à nouveau.

« - Oui normal, tu avais besoin de te rassurer, que tous les mecs n'étaient pas…

« - Non, j'étais amoureuse de lui et…

« - Laisse je continue, la coupais-je. Ce soir-là on n'a pas fait que s'embrasser, avouais-je comme le minable que j'étais. On a fait l'amour.

« - Que… Quoi ? Tu m'as trompé avec _elle_, hurla-t-elle furieuse. Voilà pourquoi le lendemain tu avais tellement envie de moi alors ? C'était les remords !

« - Oui, admis-je décidé à lui avouer tout sauf le plaisir que je prenais dans les bras de ma princesse qui pleurait de plus en plus. Ecoute, Béryl, ajoutais-je en tendant un paquet de mouchoir de Mitchie, on n'a rien prémédité, et on ne voulait pas te faire souffrir c'est pour ça qu'on ne t'en a pas parlé mais…

« - Bon, souffla-t-elle. Si vous ne m'avez trompé que cette fois-ci, je peux encore comprendre. Mitchie était en panique, tu l'as rassuré comme t'as pu. J'aurais préféré que tu lui donnes un pot de glace et de la musique…

« - On ne l'a pas fait qu'une fois, avouais-je la coupant dans son élan. En fait depuis ce soir-là, on a… On a refait l'amour plusieurs fois et…

« - Stop ! Visiblement tu ne voulais pas me le dire et depuis que Mitchie… Mon dieu voilà d'où vient ta fameuse panne ! Je pensais que je t'excitais plus mais la réalité c'est que c'est elle qui te fait bander !

« - Non, c'est les remords qui m'empêchent…

« - Si c'était les remords ça durerait depuis votre première nuit… Au moins t'as choisi un mec bien monté pour perdre ta virginité, l'accusa-t-elle, j'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas chercher dans mon lit mais j'imagine que je pouvais pas attendre mieux d'une…

« - La ferme, la coupais-je froidement.

« - Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu me dis ça aujourd'hui ? Mitchie ne vit plus chez nous depuis un mois. Tu aurais très bien pu me cacher ça jusqu'à ma mort alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« - Je… Je…

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. J'allais lui briser le cœur ! Mais elle ne se contenterait pas d'un simple j'avais des remords. Que devais-je lui dire ? La vérité ou un mensonge plus agréable à avaler ?

« - Je suis enceinte… De Shane.

Je fixais Mitchie les yeux écarquillés tout comme Béryl qui leva son regard glacial vers moi. Elle devait espérer que j'allais la contredire mais je savais que c'était vrai. En un mois elle pouvait être tombée amoureuse mais elle aurait pu avorter alors que là… Elle ne pouvait pas. Je me tendis prêt à absorber tous les coups pour Mitchie et pour le bébé qu'elle portait seulement Béryl se contenta de me fixer froidement.

« - Je croyais que tu voulais pas d'enfant ?

« - Pas maintenant en effet mais… Ecoute Béryl, elle ne peut pas avorter c'est pour ça que je sais qu'il est de moi. Je sais que cette nouvelle est en train de foutre notre couple en l'air et j'ignore quoi te dire pour t'aider à accepter toute cette horrible histoire mais…

« - Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Mitchie ?

« - Oui, soufflais-je. Depuis longtemps mais je t'aime aussi, ajoutais-je pour lui assurer que je n'avais pas simplement profiter de son corps.

« - Mais c'est avec elle que tu veux être ? Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de réfléchir !

Elle partit sur ces mots et je soupirais de soulagement. Ça c'était mieux passé que je l'espérais. J'allais me tourner vers la mère de mon premier enfant quand la porte se rouvrit violemment. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Béryl que je pris son poing dans la figure. Sous le choc, je reculais d'un pas et je me repris assez vite pour l'empêcher de frapper Mitchie également.

« - Non, dis-je. Frappe-moi autant que tu voudras, je ne me défendrais pas mais pas Mitchie, dis-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

« - Lâche-moi salaud !

Elle essuya ses yeux larmoyants et quitta l'appartement. Je restais à l'affût mais sa voiture démarra aussitôt et je soupirais. L'orage était passé… Enfin pour le moment. Me retournant, je notais que ma princesse était recroquevillée sur elle-même pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« - Hey viens là, soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« - T'avais pas à faire ça Shane. Je suis aussi coupable que toi, tu aurais dû la laisser me frapper, je le mérite. Tu as tout pris comme si c'était entièrement de ta faute mais c'est pas vrai, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis aussi fautive.

« - Je sais, admis-je, mais tu es aussi enceinte et je refuse qu'on tape une femme enceinte devant moi. Si tu veux quand tu auras accouché, je la laisserais te frapper d'accord, demandais-je pour la faire rire.

« - Oui… Comment on va faire Shane ? Elle t'en veut mais elle t'aime et vous vous aimez. Nous on est juste des amis qui avons un bébé ensemble… Je devrais peut-être te le confier entièrement à sa naissance ?

« - Et le priver de la mère merveilleuse que tu seras ? Oh non Mitchie, c'est hors de question. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire mais on a encore le temps tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha la tête contre mon torse et je soupirais en caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Tout allait bien se passer… En fait j'ignorais comment tout allait se passer mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais peur de la perdre… Je pris conscience à ce moment-là que mon histoire avec Béryl était terminée… Peut-être depuis longtemps mais je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. J'étais triste naturellement, elle n'avait pas mérité une telle chose mais je n'étais pas triste de savoir que nous n'étions plus ensemble au contraire… J'étais soulagé. Malgré moi je pouffais de rire avant de me reprendre.

« - Pourquoi tu ris ?

« - Je… J'ai passé un mois à chercher à savoir si c'était toi ou Béryl dont j'étais amoureux et finalement… Je me rends compte que c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi que je refusais de perdre… J'étais bien avec Béryl, je le reconnais mais c'était plus une habitude d'être avec elle qu'une envie. J'ai failli te perdre pour toujours alors que je ne veux que toi, soufflais-je en la fixant.

« - Tu dis ça parce que je porte ton enfant mais ton discours changera dans quelques mois et…

« - Et rien, je t'aime Mitchie… C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre… Tu m'as permis de découvrir celui que je suis et je ne suis pas ce drogué du sexe qui couchait avec Béryl, je suis cet amant tendre et attentionné qui te faisait l'amour chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

« - Tu…

Je refusais de la laisser finir sa phrase. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire que j'avais tort, j'avais raison, tout comme j'avais raison de presser mes lèvres contre sa bouche. Elle hésita une seconde, ce que je comprenais puis répondit doucement à mon baiser me faisant décoller. Retrouvant la passion que je croyais perdu, je me collais à elle avant de doucement l'allonger sur le canapé alors que ma main caressait sa taille.

« - Non, souffla-t-elle quand l'air nous sépara. Je veux que tout soit clair entre Béryl et toi avant qu'on recommence. Elle a assez souffert.

« - Tout ce que tu voudras, assurais-je.

« - Quand vas-tu dire à Béryl qu'elle est célibataire ?

« - Dès qu'elle rentrera chez elle… Quant à moi, je suis dans la merde !

Elle sourit à mes malheurs et je songeais à aller vivre chez un pote quelques temps seulement je devais tout mettre au clair avec Béryl avant. Je ne voulais pas en plus partir comme un voleur sans qu'elle n'ait tout mis au clair.

_POV Béryl_

Il m'a trompé ! Avec elle ! Et je n'ai rien vu ! J'ignore ce qui est le pire ! Que je sois cocue depuis quatre mois, que ce soit avec ma collègue de fac ou que je n'ai rien vu ? Alors que j'ai une maîtrise de psycho dans les mains ! Enervée, je frappais le volant et me garais. J'avais besoin de marcher pas de conduire.

« - Béryl, m'interpella une voix familière.

« - Oh Jason. Ça va ?

« - Je viens de terminer ma journée et toi ? T'as l'air dans un état…

« - Ouais c'est la tête que j'ai quand je découvre que je suis cocue… Mais tu le savais évidemment… Merveilleux, grognais-je.

« - Mitchie me l'a dit l'après-midi même, admit-il.

« - Pardon ? Oh c'est mignon, tu crois qu'ils ont couché ensemble qu'une fois ? Non mon pote, ça a duré je sais pas combien de temps, dis-je ravie de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à n'avoir rien vu… Je suis dégoûtée, soupirais-je le cœur brisé. Il s'est foutu de moi pendant presque quatre moi, imagine ! J'ai envie de lui faire aussi mal qu'il me l'a fait… Quand je pense que j'ai repoussé les avances du psy de Mitchie, cette traîtresse !… Enfin j'imagine que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir même si j'ai de bonnes raisons !

Je soliloquais quelques minutes alors qu'il m'écoutait puis je me laissais tomber à l'intérieur de ma voiture à bout de force tout en l'observant… Il était plutôt mignon en fait. Pas vraiment mon genre mais je pourrais toujours me consoler dans ses bras… Je volerais le meilleur ami de mon ancienne amie. Une petite vengeance acquise d'avance sachant que je lui plais.

« - Tu fais quoi Jason ce soir ?

« - Pourquoi ? T'as l'intention de pleurer sur mon épaule ? Mitchie vit chez moi maintenant !

« - Oh je paris qu'elle serait ravie de dormir avec mon mec, dis-je d'une voix froide… Ecoute je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Mitchie m'a dit que je te plaisais alors ma question est la suivante. On n'est pas vraiment amis mais un plan cul, genre sex friends, ce soir, ça te tente ?

« - Je suis pas doué pour les plans cul d'un soir désolé, dit-il sincère. Cela dit je veux bien être ton sex friend !

« - Ta proposition me plait déjà mais je te préviens, je suis du genre insatiable !

« - Et moi célibataire depuis trop longtemps, tu m'épuiseras pas ce soir !

Je souris ravie d'avoir trouver un mec à la hauteur de mes appétits de la soirée et tandis que je conduisais jusqu'à chez lui, il appela chez moi pour demander à Shane de garder sa nana en cloque… Même s'il l'ignorait. Enfin visiblement il n'éprouvait rien pour Mitchie si ce n'est de l'amitié. On arriva rapidement et il me fit monter jusqu'à chez lui seulement je me contrefoutais de sa déco, je crevais d'envie de coucher avec un mec qui n'aurait aucune panne comme Shane !

« - Bordel, soufflais-je une heure plus tard, t'es increvable en effet.

« - Déjà fatiguée, me demanda-t-il amusé alors que sa main glissait entre mes cuisses me faisant déjà soupirer de bonheur.

« - Ok round trois, grognais-je en la grimpant dessus. En selle cow-boy et on va voir si tu vas tenir la distance.

« - T'inquiète je n'ai aucun problème d'endurance.

Je souris et l'embrassais avec passion tout en me frottant contre lui voulant faire monter son désir. Je souris en sentant à quel point il me désirait et je lui mis une troisième capote avant de m'empaler sur lui en gémissant. Oh bordel c'est bon !

_POV Jason_

Je grognais en entendant frapper à ma porte ! Bordel qui pouvait venir me déranger une jeudi soir. Secouant la tête, je me levais quand Béryl me demanda de laisser frapper.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'expédie la visite rapidement et après, si t'es en forme, on continue, soufflais-je en embrassant son épaule.

« - Alors dépêche-toi de revenir, parce je suis déjà en forme, sourit-elle en prenant une nouvelle capote.

Je souris et enfilais un short rapidement avant de rejoindre l'entrée pour ouvrir. La porte m'échappa des mains et je fixais Ashley perplexe.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Récupérer mes louboutin et ma robe Versace. Ta nouvelle nana ne te l'a pas dit ?

Béryl ? Non, elle doit parler de Mitchie. Secouant la tête, je l'empêchais de rentrer de justesse et elle pesta avant de me fixer.

« - Quoi ?

« - Laisse-moi entrer que je récupère mes biens !

« - Tu peux retourner cet appart, tu ne trouveras rien, lui assurais-je en souriant.

« - Tu ne les as quand même pas jeté ?

« - Non. J'ai revendu le tout pour un dollar pièce sur Ebay. Tu m'as quitté Ashley pour un espèce de chanteur de métro. Tu voulais vivre ta grande aventure, je ne t'en ai pas empêché mais il était exclu que j'attende sagement ton retour. J'ai donné tes fringues, vendue ta précieuse robe et les chaussures à une petite blonde adorable et j'ai brûlé ce qui était invendable. Maintenant fous le camp, j'ai autre chose à faire, m'énervais-je.

« - Tu… Quoi… Tu as quoi, se reprit-elle.

« - Je me débarrassé de tout ce qui t'appartenait, il ne reste rien de toi qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'une femme fatale est en train d'effacer. Maintenant j'aimerais aller la rejoindre alors barre-toi ! Et si tu reviens, je te fais embarquer pour harcèlement, c'est clair ?

Sur ces mots, je lui claquais la porte au nez, et verrouillais avant de retourner dans ma chambre où Béryl m'attendait. Complètement nue et allongée sur les draps, elle me fixa avec son regard de braise et je la rejoignis avant de la chevaucher.

« - C'est quand tu veux !

« - Ok cow-boy, c'est reparti, sourit-elle.

_POV Mitchie_

« - Bon, sourit Shane en raccrochant. Jason m'a demandé si tu pouvais dormir ici cette nuit, visiblement il n'est pas seul ce soir. T'es partante ?

« - Oui… Tu devrais aller rouvrir Shane, tu perds de l'argent en ce moment.

« - Pas avant de m'assurer que tu vas bien.

« - Très bien, je descends avec toi pour que tu gardes un œil sur moi mais va travailler, tu adores ça.

Il sourit avant de reconnaître qu'en effet, il adorait son job. Il me tendit la main et je la pris avant de le laisser me guider en bas appréciant sa douceur. Même s'il me faisait rire en me demandant sans cesse si je n'étais pas fatiguée.

« - J'ai déjà descendue ces marches, tu sais ?

« - Mais tu n'étais pas enceinte !

« - Bah en fait… Si, ris-je.

« - Tais-toi j'ai raison, sourit-il avant de me voler un baiser.

Il en profita pour me porter comme une mariée et je m'accrochais à son cou avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule. J'ignorais comment Béryl allait réagir si elle nous voyait ainsi, mais j'étais trop bien pour songer à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Shane me déposa sur un tabouret puis alla rouvrir son bar avant de revenir vers moi. Se plaçant face à moi, il mit ses bras de part et d'autre de moi tout en me fixant. Sans un mot, il écarta mes jambes pour se coller au maximum au tabouret sur lequel j'étais et murmura d'une voix vibrante de désir :

« - Tu me tues, tu le sais ça ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Béryl sait pour nous et je t'ai choisi toi, pourtant tu continues de me faire attendre repoussant encore à plus tard le moment où je pourrais t'embrasser avec passion dans mon bar sans craindre d'être jugé.

« - Je préfère que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, me défendis-je.

« - Je sais et ça me rend fou… De toi, soupira-t-il à deux centimètres de ma bouche.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon visage et je fermais les yeux espérant qu'il comblerait la distance mais quand il embrassa mon nez, je déchantais.

« - Pas avant que Béryl sache que c'est toi je veux dans ma vie, tu te souviens ?

Prise à mon propre jeu, je grognais avant de me tourner pour ne plus le voir le faisant rire doucement. Je fermais les yeux quand il posa un baiser sur mon épaule avant de faire le tour du comptoir quand un client entra pour commander un café noir.

Je sentis vaguement quelqu'un me porter mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux et reconnaissant l'odeur de Shane je me laissais faire appréciant d'être contre lui sachant qu'on ne pourrait guère avoir plus pour le moment.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour sur le canapé, couverte avec l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait. Il n'y a pas à dire, il sait ménager ses invités ce mec. Je me mordis la lèvre et m'étirais longuement avant de regarder l'heure. Dix-huit heures allaient sonner. Supposant qu'il n'allait pas manger tout de suite, je fouillais dans les placards jusqu'à trouver de quoi faire des tagliatelles au pesto. Parfait ! M'attelant à ma tâche, je cuisinais durant une bonne demi-heure, puisque j'avais ajouté des côtelettes grillées à point. Mettant deux assiettes sur un plateau, je descendis le tout amusée à l'idée de faire le service.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches… Dis donc ça sent bon ton truc, remarqua mon barman amusé.

« - Merci patron. C'est pour te remercier d'avoir veiller sur moi cet après-midi. Bon appétit.

« - Deux assiettes ?

« - Hors de question que je mange toute seule à l'étage !

Il rit de bon cœur mais commença à manger alors que j'étais assise de l'autre côté du bar. La salle se remplit rapidement et délaissant mon plat, je lui proposais mon aide.

« - T'es supposée te reposer aujourd'hui et non travailler comme une forcenée.

« - Justement, je reste au bar et toi tu sers ! Tu m'as appris la plupart de tes cocktails, et tes plats sont prêts. J'ai qu'à remplir les assiettes, je pourrais manger en même temps.

« - Faisons un essai mais si ça me convient pas, tu retournes te reposer.

Je lui promis de ne pas discuter ses ordres puis fis le tour du comptoir. J'eus du mal à suivre les commandes et Shane se moqua souvent de moi mais au bout d'une heure, j'étais rodée… Je ne ferais pas ça tous les soirs ceci, dit, je préférais servir mais il n'était pas d'accord alors… A vingt-deux heures cependant, alors que ça se calmait j'embrassais sa joue avant de monter me coucher. Sentant un regard sur moi, je me retournais, alors que j'atteignais la réserve, pour voir qu'il me dévorait des yeux. Si j'étais un brin plus exhibitionniste je commencerais à me déshabiller tout de suite seulement ce n'était pas moi et je retirais ma robe qu'une fois sur le canapé.

Je dus m'endormir puisque je me réveillais en sentant Shane me porter.

« - Pourquoi tu me bouges encore, grognais-je ensommeillée.

« - Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de dormir avec toi. Béryl m'a envoyé un message elle passe la nuit dehors, J'en profite.

Je grognais un « ok » en bâillant puis me rendormis dans ses bras avant même d'avoir atteint mon lit. Je ne me réveillais que plusieurs heures plus tard, en sous-vêtements, à moitié sur Shane qui dormait serein. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Me redressant sur un bras, je le regardais quelques minutes dessinant chaque trait des yeux rêvant de pouvoir l'embrasser quand il sourit. Il se réveille dirait-on.

« - Arrête de me fixer comme ça, dit-il les yeux fermés, je vais finir par rougir.

« - Je ne peux pas t'embrasser donc… J'ai pas le choix, mais merci de m'avoir ramené dans ma chambre et non la tienne.

« - Ça serait irrespectueux envers toi, de te mettre dans le lit de Béryl… Bien dormie ?

« - Comme un bébé.

« - Et notre bébé, il a bien dormi ?

Je haussais les épaules ignorant la réponse à cette question, je ne le sentais pas bouger encore, ce que je lui confiais. Il rit et embrassa mon nez avant de tendre le bras pour regarder l'heure.

« - Six heures du matin, j'hallucine, grogna-t-il. J'ai dormi quatre heures.

« - Alors rendors-toi !

Il sourit et me prit contre lui avant de fermer les yeux tandis que je l'imitais. Je dus me rendormir puisque je sursautais en entendant Béryl.

« - Tu te fous de moi là ! Tu aurais peut-être pu attendre une journée avant de baiser ma coloc de fac !

« - D'une on a rien fait et de deux, vu que tu as découché, t'es assez mal placée pour me faire la leçon !

« - Je vais te dire Shane, va te faire foutre ! Je venais simplement prendre mon sucre pour le jeter à la poubelle.

Je sourcillais en entendant la tournure de la conversation puis supposais que je ne comprenais pas tout. Enfilant la robe qui était au pied de mon lit, je gagnais la cuisine avant de sourciller. J'avais bien compris, elle voulait récupérer son sucre.

« - Bravo, t'as réveillée Mitchie avec tes hurlements !

« - J'en ai rien à foutre, rends-moi ma boite de sucre !

« - Espèce de garce ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant au sucre ? T'as mis de la drogue dedans ou quoi ?

« - J'aurais peut-être du y mettre du bromure en effet… Très bien, se calma-t-elle, puisque tu veux savoir j'y avais glissé des vitamines pour que tes spermatozoïdes nagent plus vite ! Satisfait ?

« - Quoi, hurla-t-il me faisant sursauter. Tu m'as fait avaler des vitamines sans savoir si je les supportais ? Depuis quand ?… Béryl, hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois alors que je sursautais à nouveau. Depuis quand je prends de cette vacherie ?

« - Depuis six mois, finit-elle par admettre d'une petite voix.

« - T'es une grande malade tu le sais ? Y a six mois je venais à peine de terminer de payer le bar, je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant !

« - Et moi je voulais un enfant de toi mais t'as préféré engrosser une autre nana que la tienne !

« - Ça suffit, dit-il froidement alors que je souffrais de sa façon dont elle parlait de moi. Très bien tu le veux ton sucre, prends-le, jette-le, vends-le j'en ai rien à foutre, explosa-t-il en jetant le sucre contaminé partout dans la pièce.

« - Espèce d'enfoiré, il est inutilisable à présent.

« - Comme c'est dommage, gronda-t-il avant de croiser mon regard. Désolé ma belle pour les cris, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi. On t'a réveillé ?

« - Non je crois pas, soufflais-je doucement de peur que Béryl me hurle dessus à mon tour.

« - Viens je te ramène dans ta chambre, t'es supposée te reposer.

« - Ça va j'ai dormie presque la journée complète, je suis reposé, soupirais-je avant de me ratatiner quand Béryl me jeta un regard glacial. Je… Je suis désolée, soufflais-je en la regardant incapable de dire autre chose.

J'étais désolée et je regrettais tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La manière dont on l'avait trompé, comment elle l'avait découverte… Bien sûr Shane était aussi coupable que moi mais pourtant, j'avais l'impression que j'avais une plus grosse part de responsabilité.

« - Je te laisse ramasser ton bordel finalement ! Et tu penseras à dégager de chez moi avec ta nouvelle putain !

« - Je te rappelle que je suis le proprio de cet appart alors joue pas avec ça, dit-il froidement. Et Mitchie n'est pas une prostituée ! Que tu n'acceptes pas notre rupture ça te concerne mais un peu de respect !

« - Mais je l'accepte notre rupture et je vais te dire un truc… Si tu m'avais laissé prendre mon sucre sans faire de problème, je te l'aurais dit. J'ai couché avec Jason cette nuit… Toute la nuit pour être exact et il fait un meilleur amant que toi, pauvre con !

« - Pas de remord de m'avoir trompée à ton tour ?

« - On n'était plus ensemble.

« - Pour moi si… Mais au moins ça me facilite la vie. Maintenant que je suis enfin libéré de toi, je vais pouvoir faire un truc dont je rêve depuis longtemps… Embrasser la fille que j'aime, lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi.

« - Je suis pas fan des coups bas. Arrachez-vous les yeux si vous voulez mais je reste en dehors, le coupais-je dans son élan en posant ma main sur ses lèvres.

Il soupira avant de me sourire puis je les laissais pour rejoindre ma chambre ou je m'allongeais les yeux clos. Je dus me rendormir puisqu'à mon réveil, j'étais seule avec un plateau à ma gauche. Je souris en voyant mon petit-déjeuner avec un bouquet de fleurs gribouillées au stylo sur une feuille. « Navré je suis en retard pour ouvrir le bar. Je t'achète de vraies fleurs plus tard. » Le tout avec un cœur. C'est trop mignon. J'avalais mon petit déjeuner et allais descendre pour rentrer chez Jason me changer quand je notais mon sac de voyage. Enfin celui que m'avait donné Jase. Curieuse, je l'ouvris et sourcillais en voyant mes vêtements ainsi que… Merveilleux, de quoi me laver. Prenant de dont j'avais besoin, je pris une longue douche puis j'enfilais un jeans avec un pull. Une paire de ballerine au pieds, puisque je n'avais rien d'autre je rejoignis le bar. Shane était là occupé à discuter avec des clients que j'avais souvent vu donc Frank.

« - Tiens Mitchie est de retour, sourit-il. Donut ?

« - Oh oui, souris-je en prenant le dernier de la boite… Pourquoi vous en achetez chaque jour ?

« - Shane n'en vend pas et ma femme refuse que j'en mange chez moi alors je viens prendre mon petit-déjeuner ici. Allez salut la jeunesse.

Je le remerciais pour le beignet et j'allais croquer dedans quand deux mains m'enlacèrent avant d'embrasser ma joue.

« - Depuis quand… Tu ne sortais pas avec une infirmière ?

« - Si si Frank mais on a rompu… Sale histoire résuma mon barman, maintenant c'est avec cette perle que je suis !

« - Oh… Bonne chance les amoureux, dit-il en quittant la salle.

Au même moment je tournais la tête pour embrasser mon copain ce dont j'avais soudainement très envie. Ce dut être réciproque parce qu'une fois que je fus face à lui, il me plaqua doucement contre lui m'embrassant jusqu'à l'apoplexie. Je m'éloignais en inspirant longuement le faisant sourire et croquais dans mon donut. Cette routine m'avait manqué.

« - Bien dormi ? A nouveau.

« - Oui et merci pour tes fleurs, c'est le plus beau bouquet qu'on m'est offert.

« - Tant mieux. Une certaine Annie Mc Allister a téléphone pour toi ce matin. Elle voudrait que tu l'as rappelle le plus tôt possible.

« - Oh cool. T'as pris son numéro, sa carte est chez Jason.

Il rit et me tendit un papier où était griffonné le message. J'appelais aussitôt et dus attendre presque quatre tonalités avant qu'on me réponde.

« - _Bureau de la rédac en chef, Annie Mc Allister_. Oh bonjour, ici Mitchie… Euh Torres, Annie m'a demandé de la rappeler rapidement et… _Oh attendez, je vous la passe. … Mitchie ?_ Bonjour Annie. _Comment vas-tu ? D'après ton copain, tu es un peu à la ramasse en ce moment._ Ouais normal j'ai… Eu un tas de rebondissements récemment. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te rappelle ? _Le recrutement pour les chroniqueuses a commencé. J'ai soumis ta candidature et ajouté le témoignage qui a d'ailleurs été un des plus commentés sur les réseaux sociaux, à la patronne de _Fatal_… Devine qui a décroché un contrat sous réserve d'un entretien pour signer tes papiers et prendre connaissance des informations importantes ?_ C'est pas vrai, hurlais-je comblée. Je l'ai ? Vraiment tu veux dire ? _Tu rigoles. La patronne a adoré ton papier et quand je lui ai montré ton CV elle a presque failli t'appeler elle-même mais vu que je t'ai trouvé, j'ai eu cette chance… Toujours partante ?_ Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Je rêve d'avoir ce genre de propositions depuis… Depuis que j'ai quitté Princeton !

Elle rit et me donna rendez-vous cet après-midi même pour signer mon contrat avant de raccrocher. Je restais muette une seconde puis je me tournais d'un bloc vers mon copain qui me fixait attendant de savoir la suite.

« - Je l'ai Shane ! Mon contrat ! Je le signe cet aprem et dès le mois prochain j'aurais mon nom en bas d'un article de _Fatal_, criais-je.

« - Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, sourit-il aussi ravi que moi. Tu vas me manquer quand tu seras au bureau mais je suis super content pour toi princesse. Vraiment je veux dire !

Je l'embrassais folle de joie avant de me stopper en entendant siffler et applaudir.

« - On a un public dirait-on, rit mon copain.

Je le fixais puis rit de bon cœur avant de sauter sur le téléphone. Quelqu'un d'autre devait être au courant.

_POV Jason_

La journée allait être longue. Béryl m'avait épuisé mais c'était une nuit dont j'allais me souvenir. J'observais la chambre d'ami et soupirais. Mitchie allait me manquer. C'était amusant de rentrer à la maison chaque soir et de la voir aux fourneaux… Enfin au moins elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et j'avais déposé un sac avec quelques vêtements pour elle chez Shane quand Béryl y était allée. Secouant la tête, je pris ma pause et allais jouer à _Candy Crush_ quand le bar m'appela. Oh non quoi encore ?

« - Allo. _C'est Mitchie_, dit-elle d'une voix surexcitée. Je te demande pas comment tu vas, je suis heureux alors même que j'ignore pourquoi ! _Je l'ai eu… Mon contrat à _Fatal, cria-t-elle. Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial. Faut fêter ça, t'es libre quand ? _Je ne sais pas, je signe cet après-midi Mais… Attends Shane veut te parler._ _Euh Jason ? _Ouais ? _J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation, ça te dit de venir ce soir au bar ? On fêtera la signature tous les trois si tu veux. C'est moi qui régale_, précisa-t-il. Pourquoi pas, admis-je. Maintenant rends-moi ma meilleure amie je l'ai pas encore féliciter. _Oui_, reprit-elle extatique. Félicitation ! Je te l'avais dit que ton témoignage allait t'ouvrir des portes, pas vrai ? _Ouais du moment que celles de _Fatal_ s'ouvrent ça me va_, rit-elle… _Tout va pouvoir reprendre Jason !_ _Je veux dire je pourrais aller voir ma mère l'été prochain et lui montrer que j'ai pas besoin de son argent ni de ses titres pour être heureuse… J'ai tellement hâte si tu savais !_ Je m'en doute. Ecoute je dois retourner bosser mais je passe au bar ce soir qu'on fête la bonne nouvelle ! _Ok à ce soir !_

Je raccrochais ravi pour elle naturellement. Même si je n'avais pas envie de voir Shane. Je n'avais rien contre lui vraiment mais deux femmes avaient souffert par sa faute et je détestais ça. Me promettant de faire ça pour ma meilleure amie, je rentrais dans l'entreprise d'ébénisterie tout en songeant à ma famille… Mon père rentrait de mission ce week-end et j'avais posé mes vacances pour être là pour accueillir le héros qu'il était… Cela dit j'aurais voulu emmener Béryl mais c'était trop tôt et je ne me voyais pas la présenter comme ma sex friend, ils ne comprendraient pas… Tant pis, je ferais ce voyage sans elle… Une semaine ça devrait être jouable, j'ai déjà tenu plus longtemps ! Et vu son appétit, ça me permettra de reprendre des forces !

_POV Shane_

A dix-huit heures, je sortis une bouteille de champagne que je mis au frais ainsi que du jus de pommes pour ma copine qui était en train de me raconter combien elle était heureuse. Seulement son sourire se figea et je regardais dans sa direction pour voir un type entrer. Plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds avec des mèches décolorés, un regard bleu acier et la peau blanche.

« - Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

« - Un café, dit-il sans fixer ma copine amusé. Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ? Quand Nate m'a parlé de toi, je n'arrivais pas à y croire mais si. Mon ex future épouse n'a pas crevé sur le bitume finalement… Tu m'as l'air plus sexy maintenant que quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois.

« - Eric Kovac, cracha-t-elle en se redressant. Où est ta putain ? Maintenant que t'as claqué tout mon argent, puisque j'avais tout payé de ma poche, le salaire de prof de monsieur lui suffisait à peine pour vivre, se moqua-t-elle, où est ta garce trop maquillée ? Au bras d'un autre abruti qui va lui payer des vacances et des bijoux jusqu'à être sur la paille ?

« - Au moins elle n'a pas fini par dormir par terre. J'ai lu ton article. C'était bouleversant, se moqua-t-il. J'aurais presque pleuré.

« - Elle n'a pas fini dans ton lit non plus. Ça nous fait un point commun avec ta poupée. Prions que ce soit le seul !

Je fixais Mitchie surpris de la haine qu'il y avait dans sa voix et dans son regard. Où avait-elle caché tout ça ? J'allais m'y intéresser seulement son ex futur mari reprit la parole et je serrais les poings. Il n'avait aucun respect pour elle.

« - Je vais te dire Kovac, paye ton café et quitte ce bar. Oublie ensuite où il se situe, je ne suis pas certaine que mon copain, dit-elle en me désignant, supporte tes insultes encore longtemps !

« - Et il est au courant que tu n'es pas de ce monde ?

« - Il sait tout, fit-elle froidement avant de se pencher vers lui, et finalement tu avais raison. Faire l'amour avec un homme, un vrai, c'est tellement spectaculaire que je suis ravie que tu n'aies pas voulu me toucher pour _respecter la tradition_.

Je souris en le voyant accuser le coup et j'allais lui demander de sortir quand Jason entra. Il s'approcha de nous et voulut serrer la main de l'inconnu avec on parlait seulement Mitchie, qui savait décidément taper où ça faisait le plus mal, reprit la parole.

« - Maintenant casse-toi Kovac avant qu'on te foute dehors et oublies-moi. Comme tu vois, je me suis très bien passée de toi pour ma part.

« - C'est ça, n'empêche que t'as tout quitté pour moi et t'as plus rien ! Même plus d'adresse.

« - Erreur mon grand. J'habite l'appartement au-dessus du bar, mentit-elle, avec mon copain. J'ai un travail qui me plait et devine… D'ici six mois je vais devenir maman… J'ai tout quitté pour toi c'est vrai mais en rencontrant Shane j'ai trouvé le plus important. Le bonheur, le provoqua-t-elle.

Je crus qu'il avait son compte mais il leva la main pour la frapper. J'allais m'interposer quand Jason s'en occupa. Sans un mot, il le maîtrisa et me demanda l'autorisation de le jeter dehors. Autorisation que je lui donnais après lui avoir jeté son café au visage.

« - Cadeau de la maison, criai-je avant d'embrasser ma copine. T'es dangereuse quand t'es en colère. Fais-moi penser à ne jamais oublier ce détail !

« - Tout ce que tu voudras, sourit-elle avant de sortir les flûtes de champagne.

Je pris les deux bouteilles et remplis les verres. Jason m'observa puis fixa Mitchie avant de descendre sur son ventre et de revenir à moi.

« - Oui Jase j'étais sérieuse. J'ai découvert hier que j'étais enceinte de vingt semaines. De Shane, spécifia-t-elle amusée quand il nous fixa à tour de rôle.

« - Bordel de Dieu… Félicitation à tous les deux… Et aussi à toi pour ton nouveau job la belle !

« - Et pour avoir affronter ton ex, ajoutais-je fier de ma copine.

« - Eh bien… Merci, merci et euh, merci, nous sourit-elle avant de trinquer avec nous à son bonheur.

_**Quatre mois plus tard…**_

_POV Mitchie_

Shane étant le propriétaire de notre appartement, je n'eus presque rien à payer seulement la moitié des courses, puisqu'il se chargeait du reste. Son bar marchait un peu mieux et surtout nous avions assez à présent pour faire les fameux travaux de rénovation. Ce soir c'était donc notre dernière soirée de travail. Enfin lui, moi j'avais encore deux semaines avant d'être en congé maternité. L'avantage avec le magazine Fatal pour lequel je travaillais depuis quatre mois, c'est qu'ils avaient une garderie. Ainsi je resterais toujours ou presque notre petite Cléa. J'étais pressée de rencontrer ce juste mélange de Shane et moi. La concrétisation de notre amour. Je passais la porte du bar qui était plein. Il faut dire que pour vider la réserve au maximum, Shane faisait toutes ses boissons à moitié prix.

« - Et voilà la plus belle, m'accueillit-il en servant un groupe de jeunes avant de m'embrasser. Bonne journée ?

« - Jusque là elle était calme, admis-je amusée. J'ai eu qu'une réunion avec la rédaction mais pour le reste… C'était du gâteau… Enfin presque. J'avoue j'ignore comment répondre à une femme qui se demande comment faire pour faire savoir à son mari qu'elle a très envie de lui. Genre tout le temps, soufflais-je en son oreille que je mordis.

« - Dis-lui de patienter. Elle est en week-end demain et lui ferme pour deux mois le temps des travaux… Il aura tout le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

« - Je vais la prévenir dans ce cas, souris-je. Je monte prendre une douche et peut-être aussi me changer, j'en peux plus de ses talons. Tu auras besoin d'aide ?

« - Je gère t'en fais pas !

Je grimaçais et montais me laver, j'avais l'impression de transpirer comme une vache aujourd'hui. On était en juin cependant et il faisait une chaleur à crever. Quand je fus à nouveau propre, j'enfilais une robe de grossesse blanche piquetée de noir puis je rejoignis mon compagnon. Ma mère piquerait une crise de me voir vivre dans le pêché mais je m'en moquais. J'aimais ma vie bohème tellement loin de tout ce que j'avais appris dans mon enfance. Devoir se marier pour faire l'amour. Faire les enfants après le mariage. Ne pas crever d'amour pour le mec de sa meilleure amie… Bref, je faisais l'inverse depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille mais j'aimais ça. Je me sentais libre de tout à présent. Mon retour fut salué par le cri de Shane, à l'autre bout de la salle.

« - Remonte te reposer petite fille !

« - Euh… Non, ris-je avant de croiser le regard d'une brune à une table vide. Bonsoir, je vous sers quelque chose ?

« - Un virgin mojito si vous avez. J'attends quelqu'un à vrai dire.

« - Je vous apporte ça avec une grille de sudoku ?

Elle rit et je rejoignis le bar pour préparer le fameux cocktail en même temps que mon homme qui me prit les bouteilles des mains.

« - Tu devrais monter te reposer la femme dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure… Il me semble qu'elle va avoir une petite nuit.

« - Te connaissant, je paris qu'elle n'aura qu'à bâiller pour que tu la laisses dormir alors… Laisse-moi t'aider mon petit !

« - Bien, souffla-t-il… Mais j'exige que tu ailles te reposer dès que le coup de feu sera fini, ok ?

« - C'est promis mais toi aussi t'as besoin de repos. Je te rappelle que tu vas devoir t'occuper de l'appart pendant les travaux, tu te souviens.

Il hocha la tête et je repris mon verre que j'apportais à la jeune femme qui était toujours seule, avant de rejoindre le bar. Je suis fatiguée… Mais je ne veux pas que Shane le comprenne trop vite aussi je décidais de servir depuis le comptoir. Je pus rester ainsi presque une demi-heure puis mon barman s'approcha.

« - Trente-huit minutes que tu ne quittes plus le comptoir… Fatiguée, je paris ?

« - J'ai les jambes en coton uniquement et je m'ennuie en haut toute seule… Et puis c'est ton dernier soir faut qu'on gère à mort !

« - Mitchie ! Je m'inquiète davantage de votre santé à Cléa et toi qu'à la dernière soirée du bar de l'Extrême. Les caisses sont pleines même si tout le monde partait maintenant ça ne me dérangerait pas.

« - Je sais, grognais-je, mais j'ai vu mes collègues toute la journée quant à Jason et Béryl, les connaissant ils doivent être dans leur lit à faire je sais pas trop quoi avec tout un tas d'objets… Ne ris pas Shane, elle m'a montré sa collection… J'en frissonne encore.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-il, et je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez réussir à être encore amies avec le mal que je vous ai fait à l'une et l'autre.

« - Béryl s'est rendue compte que ce n'était plus génial entre vous et a fini par le reconnaître et puis… On s'est expliquée. Bon je ne suis pas certaine qu'on en reviendra à se raconter nos secrets mais bon on se reparle ce qui est plus pratique pour Jason.

Il acquiesça en soupirant et je ris avant de prendre la commande d'un groupe de jeunes femmes. Elles fixèrent mon ventre avant de me regarder choquées et je souris en les servant.

« - Je sers uniquement je ne bois pas, précisais-je. J'aide surtout le futur papa mais bon

« - Oh d'accord… Vous n'avez pas peur que les vapeurs de l'alcool altèrent le cerveau de votre enfant ?

« - Euh non, du tout.

C'est quoi cette question ? Elles sourirent rassurées et s'éloignèrent à une table avant que je réfléchissais à leur question des plus étrange. Les vapeurs d'alcool… Mais quelle vapeur ? Bâillant sérieusement, je regardais autour de moi. Nous étions en plein coup de feu et je crevais d'envie de piquer un roupillon. Secouant la tête je me repris et luttais une heure avant que Shane ne me voit faire.

« - Va te coucher Mitchie, t'es au bout du rouleau.

« - Non pas…

« - Mitchie tu as promis !

« - De partir après le coup de feu seulement.

« - Mais tu ne tiens plus debout… Ne m'oblige pas à te porter jusqu'à l'appartement.

« - Et laissez ton bar sans surveillance ?

Il me fixa et je cessais de lutter. Quand il avait ce regard tellement sûr et dangereux, je préférais ne pas trop lutter contre lui. Cela dit pour qu'il ait le goût amer de ma défaite, je refusais de l'embrassais et le plantais là pour monter l'escalier… Faudrait penser à installer un ascenseur dis donc. J'arrivais en haut en soufflant comme une vache et fis une pause sur le canapé… Canapé d'où Shane me réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard.

« - Quelle heure, grommelais-je.

« - Quatre heures du matin alors au lit ma Dame !

Je grimaçais et dès qu'il me posa, je lui tournais le dos seulement j'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne luttais pas lorsqu'il me rallongea sur le dos pour me retirer mes vêtements.

« - Tu sais que tu es si belle comme ça… Tellement tentante et désirable. Si tu n'étais pas si fatiguée, je serais déjà probablement en train de caresser ta poitrine qui est devenue très sensible, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

« - Arrête je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid !

« - J'attends mon bisou !

« - Tu peux t'asseoir dessus, je mourrais de froid et mon bébé aussi.

Il grogna que je gagnais cette manche et je souris quand il rabattit le drap sur moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se coucha et vint se coller à moi faisant glisser ses doigts sur ma peau m'excitant aussi sec. Je tentais de réfréner mon désir mais il dut sentir que je n'étais pas indifférente puisque ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine et je gémis son prénom sans parvenir à m'en empêcher.

« - Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

« - Je le suis, soufflais-je alors que sa bouche glissait sur la peau de ma poitrine. Laisse-moi dormir s'il te plait, plaidais-je.

« - Embrasse-moi ou je te torture t'empêchant de dormir !

« - Va au diable, aboyais-je énervée. Je suis fatiguée Shane !

Je le repoussais le plus fort que je pus et il revint contre moi la seconde suivante.

« - Je suis désolé princesse, je pensais que tu faisais semblant. Excuse-moi d'accord ?

« - Je verrais demain, laisse-moi dormir !

Il embrassa mon épaule et se plaça contre moi me tenant chaud et je souris. Je dus m'endormir puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était levé. Pas très haut je le reconnais mais j'étais en forme. Me retournant, je notais que huit heures venaient de sonner et je souris. Lentement je me collais à Shane qui n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à ce que je prenne ses mains pour les poser sur moi. Les yeux clos, il frôla ma peau et sourit en sentant mon ventre rond. La seconde suivante il embrassa ma clavicule.

« - Maintenant c'est moi qui suis crevé, grogna-t-il.

Pour autant, ses mains continuèrent à me caresser et je ne mis pas longtemps à être aussi excitée que possible comme lui seul savait me faire réagir. Je souris en le sentant me placer afin de pouvoir me faire l'amour pour que ça reste agréable pour moi et je gémis quand il entra en moi.

_**Trois mois plus tard…**_

« - Je descends Mitchie. J'embarque Cléa avec moi !

« - Ok mon amour, répondis-je en terminant ma valise.

Aujourd'hui, je partais retrouver ma famille, et prouver que ma mère avait mentie. J'ignorais quelle histoire elle leur avait conté ceci dit. J'ai hâte de savoir. Bouclant mon sac, je me redressais et m'observais dans le miroir. Mes cheveux me caressaient les reins et ma grossesse les avait rendu plus brillant. Le soleil de la Californie m'avait donné des couleurs et j'appréciais toujours autant mes formes plus généreuses. Shane aussi, selon lui j'étais passée de « jolie canon » à « femme fatale », ce qui est cool parce que je travaille justement pour un magazine du même nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne serais toujours qu'à lui. Observant la robe dans laquelle j'étais arrivée dans cet appartement je soupirais tristement. Ok j'étais passé d'un trente quatre à un petit quarante, ce n'était pas énorme mais je crois que je ne rentrerais plus jamais dedans. Prenant mon chouchou, je mis ma valise au sol et je rejoignis ma famille.

« - Bonjour ma belle, souris-je en voyant mon bébé ouvrir ses yeux. Ça me brise le cœur de t'abandonner si tôt mais promis revient très vite avec pleins de cadeaux, lui avouais-je. Tu peux m'emmener mon chéri ou j'appelle un taxi ?

« - Et te priver de tes dernières minutes loin de notre petit ange ? Hors de question, je charge la voiture. Tu prends Cléa ?

« - Non je la laisse là sur ton comptoir, me moquais-je.

« - Tu sais ce qui va le plus me manquer durant cette semaine ?

« - Ma brillante intelligence ?

« - Non ta répartie tellement unique… Et aussi toutes ces courbes, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille que je le rejoignais.

« - Tes mains vont beaucoup me manquer, tu sais ?

« - Juste elles ?

« - En fait… Oui !… Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui vas me manquer et tout ce que tu es, ajoutais-je après avoir attaché notre petit ange dans la voiture.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avant de m'ouvrir la portière. Je montais tout en songeant que j'allais devoir me faire à tout ce protocole durant ma semaine de vacance. Je reprenais le boulot dans deux semaines ce qui me laissait une semaine pour me remettre de ma semaine en famille ! Pas de refus. La voiture démarra et je glissais ma main sur celle de mon chauffeur sans mot dire. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais je savais qu'il le fallait. Ce serait très probablement mon dernier voyage là-bas, seule en tout cas puisque je comptais bien y retourner plus tard… Avec Shane, Cléa et peut-être nos autres enfants.

On arriva trop vite à l'aéroport et j'embrassais mon bébé, la couvrant d'amour qu'elle sache que sa maman l'aimait plus que tout avant de me tourner vers son papa. Je refusais qu'ils entrent dans l'aéroport c'était sale là-dedans et je voulais réserver ma fille au maximum aussi je lui dis au revoir sur le parking puis ma valise à bout de bras j'entrais seule dans l'international.

Le vol dura trop longtemps, surtout pour un direct et dès que je le pus, je prévins Shane que j'étais arrivée puis je hélais un taxi qui m'emmena jusqu'à mon hôtel. Je déposais simplement ma valise puis me ravisais et pris une douche avant de me changer optant pour une robe noire sobre et ajoutais une veste rose vif dessus. Je pris mon sac assorti et demandais à la réception un nouveau taxi profitant qu'il arrivait pour me maquiller légèrement. J'étais superbe !

Quand j'arrivais devant la maison familiale, je sonnais avant de saluer Charles le majordome. Il fut surpris de me voir puis me fit entrer dans la maison avant de me demander de le laisser prévenir de mon arrivée.

« - Laissez, je m'en charge. Où sont-ils ?

« - Dans le bureau de Monsieur votre frère mademoiselle.

« - Madame. Je suis maman Charles, alors je veux du madame !

Il sourit et me félicita sans s'enquérir du sexe de mon bébé. J'avais oublié cette façon si particulière des anglais. Fière d'elle, je lui montrais une photo et il reconnut qu'elle me ressemblait sauf le nez qu'elle avait de son père. Satisfaite, et légèrement fière, je montais à l'étage mes talons claquant sur le parquet. Arrivée devant la porte, je respirais un bon coup puis ouvris la porte un grand coup. J'eus la satisfaction de voir ma mère blanchir, ainsi que mon frère, son épouse, Carrie et les deux cousins qui étaient présents à cette petite sauterie.

« - Bonjour Mère. A voir votre tête, on dirait que vous venez tous de voir un fantôme… Oh suis-je bête, fis-je mine de me souvenir, vous m'aviez dit que vous leur diriez que je suis morte comment déjà, demandais-je en fixant celle qui m'avait mise au monde. Oh oui je me souviens, souris-je en prenant place sur la banquette libre. Je suis morte dans un tir croisé afin qu'ils ne me voient pas comme le héros que je n'étais pas. A l'évidence ! Que pensez-vous de mon look de fantôme ? Trop coloré peut-être, ris-je en défiant ma mère du regard. J'aurais peut-être du choisir du gris.

« - Que faites-vous ici petite insolente ?

« - Je venais simplement vous annoncer que vous êtes grand-mère d'une adorable petite chérie. J'ai du la laisser avec son père malheureusement oh mais rassurez-vous, conformément à vos souhaits, ma fille ne saura jamais qu'elle odieuse grand-mère, vous auriez pu être. Elle n'existe pas pour vous et je lui ferai savoir en temps voulu que vous êtes morte… Mais pas de votre belle mort, non je pense lui raconter que vous avez été… Oh je sais, ruinée, vous avez fait la manche dans la rue avant qu'un sans-abri vous poignarde avec une bouteille de bière cassée pour un bout de pain. Malheureusement personne n'était là pour vous sauver… Trouvez-vous votre mort aussi pitoyable que la mienne Mère ou dois-je en rajouter dans le glauque ?

« - Mia-Taryn, intervint mon grand frère pour la première fois depuis mon entrée quelque peu fracassante. Tu es… Nous t'avons cru morte. Perdue à jamais.

« - Je sais, Mère s'est très bien chargée de me donner les détails du conte qu'elle vous raconterait. Elle m'a sacrifié sur l'autel du déshonneur que je portais à notre famille en criant partout que notre chère cousine, cette vierge si _chaste_, n'était qu'une petite salope au rabais qui n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec celui que j'aurais du épouser, dis-je en fixant Carrie à qui je n'avais pas pardonné.

« - C'est faux, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Tu mens si mal _très chère_ que c'en est affligeant. As-tu été acceptée dans ton couvent ? Parce que je doute très sérieusement que tu puisses y entrer si tu dois subir un examen gynécologique. Bien, je n'avais que ça à vous dire à toutes les deux. Pour vous autres, vous n'avez qu'à continuer de vivre comme bon vous semble pour ma part vous n'existez pas !

« - Mia-Taryn, reprit mon frère, nous te pensions morte et…

« - Et personne n'est venu chercher mon corps pour le rapatrier ici, auprès des siens. C'est de l'amour tu crois ? C'est ça le sens de la famille chez les Torres De Devon ? Je suis satisfaite de ne plus en faire partie dans ce cas, assénais-je durement en les fixant. Aucun de vous ne s'est donné la peine de venir me chercher, de mettre en doute les paroles de cette marâtre alors que l'on sait tous qu'elle ment comme elle respire. Non vous avez voulu la croire car ainsi ma fortune vous revenait de droit eh bien je vais vous dire… Gardez donc votre argent, je garde le bonheur que je vis. Oui chère Mère, je suis heureuse, dis-je quand elle émit un petit ricanement. Quand vous m'avez abandonné dans cet hôtel en payant la note aussitôt m'obligeant à vivre dehors, signe que je n'ai plus compté pour vous dès cet instant. Vous vous moquiez de ce que pouvais devenir et bien je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Celle d'une jeune femme mise à la rue et obligée d'y vivre à cause de sa mère qui se sentait trop égoïste pour pouvoir subir la honte de ramener chez elle une fille non mariée. Une jeune femme obligée de mendier pour manger. Une femme qui a failli mourir dans la rue si un homme ne s'était pas intéressée à elle. S'il ne l'avait pas envoyé à l'hôpital, si une amie ne l'avait pas reconnue et hébergée avant qu'un autre homme, le père de sa fille, ne lui rappelle que non elle n'était pas personne, mais une femme digne d'être aimée. Alors oui aujourd'hui j'ai perdu le flegme britannique qui plait tant à ma patronne mais j'ai un travail et l'argent que je gagne, je ne le dois qu'à moi et non à ma famille. Chez moi en Californie, je ne suis plus Mia-Taryn Torres la duchesse du Devon, mais Mitchie Torres, une britannique exilée aux Etats-Unis après la mort de sa famille… Oh j'oubliais Mère, naturellement butée comme vous l'êtes vous allez décréter que cela ne vous concerne pas mais voici une photo de ma fille… Comme je refuse que vous l'approchiez de plus près… Consolez-vous avec ça !

Sur ces mots, je posais la photo sur le bureau de mon frère et quittais la pièce la tête haute. Je n'y étais pas assez avec le dos de la cuillère et ils devaient tous se sentir mal, ce qui était l'effet recherché. J'étais dure avec eux, peut-être mais j'en avais bavé de mon côté et je refusais qu'ils aient tous la conscience tranquille. J'étais en train de descendre les marches quand on m'appela. Je me retournais avant de m'arrêter quand je reconnus Julie, la femme de mon frère.

« - Je tenais à m'excuser Mitchie. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais ta mère nous avait interdit de te rapatrier pour te faire enterrer… Tu as une très belle petite fille et je suis contente que tu aies trouvé des personnes pour t'aider dans la vie. Vraiment.

« - Eh bien… Je te remercie… Au revoir Julie… Si un jour, mais la connaissant la vieille chouette j'en doute, bref si tu passes à Los Angeles, viens donc au _Cosy-Home_. C'est le lounge que tient le père de ma fille.

« - Je te promets de venir te voir.

_POV Shane_

La semaine sans Mitchie fut très longue. Désormais seul pour l'occuper de Cléa, j'étais dépassé. Comment faisait-elle pour réussir à tout faire ? Les travaux étaient terminés et samedi était notre grande réouverture seulement il y avait tellement à faire… Je couchais notre fille dans son petit berceau blanc, qui datait d'une autre époque, une folie de Mitchie, et allumant le babyphone, je rejoignis mon bar pour m'assurer que tout était prêt. Trois jours et je rouvrais… J'avais hâte ! J'allais prendre une caisse de champagne quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux.

« - Devine quelle femme, qui crève du manque de tes mains sur elle, se cache dans ton dos ?

« - Ma princesse ?

« - Comment m'as-tu reconnue, rit-elle avant de venir m'embrasser.

« - J'ignorais que c'était toi mais tu es la seule que je connais qui répond à cette description… Alors ces retrouvailles ?

« - Ma mère est très probablement en train de me maudire parce que mon frère a fait une annonce officielle spécifiant que j'étais encore en vie et que je vivais heureuse en Californie. Résultat elle a perdu tout crédit, Carrie quant à elle a perdu sa place au sein du Conseil de la famille, j'ai récupéré ma fortune et Julie ma belle-sœur est déjà folle de Cléa, qui pourra donc aller dans l'université de son choix… Maintenant, supplia-t-elle, dis-moi où est mon bébé ? Je meurs d'envie de respirer son odeur !

« - Et la mienne, tu la respires quand ?

« - Toute la nuit si tu tiens.

« - Elle est dans son lit, elle vient de s'endormir, souris-je. Laisse ta valise je vais la monter, va voir notre petit ange.

Elle me remercia en me soufflant un baiser et gagna notre appartement au pas de charge. Curieux, je montais le son du babyphone voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« - Hey mon petit trésor. Papa vient de me dire que tu viens de t'endormir mais je voulais t'embrasser pour que tu saches que ta maman est revenue un jour avant tant tu lui manquais. Tu sais quoi ? Je réserve une surprise à ton papa mais je t'en parlerais quand on sera entre filles, juste au cas où il écoute en ce moment. Il va être surpris mais j'espère qu'il sera content. Je t'aime mon petit trésor. A tout à l'heure à ton réveil.

Je souris devant la douceur qu'elle mettait dans sa voix dès que Cléa était à proximité mais plus encore quand elle lui parlait et lâchant le babyphone, je pris une des caisses de champagne qui avait été livrée ce matin en attendant que mon personnel arrive.

« - Salut boss, un peu d'aide ?

« - C'est pas de refus. Faut descendre toutes ces caisses à la cave, dis-je en montrant le champagne, ainsi que celles-ci mais on s'en occupe après. Au boulot !

Durant une heure, on remplit la cave méthodiquement puis on termina de tout préparer jusqu'au soir. J'étais crevé mais lorsque je montais à l'appartement je crus rêver. Mitchie était en train de parler à Cléa qui souriait à la voix de sa maman qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« - Désolé, chuchotais-je m'en voulant de briser ce moment si particulier.

« - Ne le sois pas. Elle est tellement mignonne notre fille. Je crois que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un autant qu'elle. Ses petites mains, souffla-t-elle en embrassant chaque doigt, et son petit nez… S'il te plait Cléa ne grandis jamais. Reste ce petit bébé toute ta vie.

« - Si grandit mon bébé que ta maman se sente l'envie de te faire un tas de frères et sœurs, intervins-je avant d'embrasser son nez. Je file sous la douche princesse.

« - Oui… N'écoute pas ton papa, il est jaloux parce que j'ai passé tout mon temps avec toi au lieu de l'aider en bas, sourit-elle… Olala ça c'est un gros bâillement. On dirait que tu es fatiguée ma petite chérie. Allez je te ramène dans son berceau mais c'est plus parce que j'ai mal au bras de te porter que par envie, d'accord ?

Je n'entendis pas la suite puisque j'entrais dans la salle de bain mais j'aimais la sentir si douce. Je l'avais connue tellement malheureuse puis seule aussi savoir qu'un an plus tard, elle était si heureuse me comblait de joie. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes pectoraux et je souris et je les pris les serrant tendrement avant de me tourner pour regarder la mère de ma fille.

« - Encore une douche ?

« - J'en ai pas pris, t'es fou, j'ai passé mon temps avec Cléa. Je gardais la douche pour maintenant. A moins que tu veuilles te laver seul ?

« - C'est bon j'ai pris six douches seul, celle-là je la partage avec toi… D'ailleurs, me repris-je, je veux prendre toutes les miennes avec toi, sache-le !

« - Commençons par… Tout sauf se laver, tu m'as tellement manqué et Cléa dort on a deux heures facile. Je ne veux pas me concentrer sur autre chose que toi mon amour, souffla-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« - Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle sourit et s'accrocha à moi alors que je commençais à caresser sa peau laissant l'eau ruisseler sur nous tandis qu'on se redécouvrait, tout en tendresse comme chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour. C'en était bien fini de cette baise sauvage que Béryl aimait. Nous on préférait la tendresse et c'était un vrai régal de la voir s'abandonner doucement à moi… Même dans cette cabine de douche.

« - Ça c'est ce que j'appelle de puissantes retrouvailles, soupira-t-elle deux heures plus tard.

« - Ouais… Ne m'abandonne plus durant une semaine, soufflais-je en l'attirant à moi sur le lit où nous étions échoués.

« - Ce n'est plus prévu, ne t'en fais pas… Cela dit vu tout ce que tu m'as fait… ça donne le goût du voyage… Et du retour surtout.

« - Petite obsédée.

« - De toi. Uniquement de toi.

Je souris et allais lui proposer de nous retrouver encore quand Cléa pleura me coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Je voulais lui proposer d'y aller seulement elle refusa même si je la suivis. Dès que notre fille la vit, elle cessa de pleurer et je sourcillais avant de supposer qu'elle avait du sentir le manque de sa mère. Je les regardais toutes les deux. Mitchie ne portait que mon tee-shirt sur elle et même si j'aimais notre petit trésor de tout mon cœur, là c'était surtout sa maman que j'avais envie d'aimer. Encore et encore ! Je grimaçais quand Mitchie me tendit la couche sale et allais la jeter avant de revenir dans la chambre pour la voir lui chanter une berceuse qui m'était inconnue.

« - Elle dort c'est bon, demandais-je quand elle la reposa dans son berceau.

« - Pour le moment.

« - En forme ?

« - Encore, sourit-elle en tirant sur mon caleçon… Ah oui encore… Eh bien, oui mon chéri. Pour toi j'ai toujours de l'énergie !

Je ris et lui retirais mon tee-shirt alors qu'elle faisait glisser mon caleçon sur mes jambes avant de s'accrocher à ma taille. Je la portais dévorant déjà son cou avant de l'allonger sur notre lit voulant la faire mienne, encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Quand samedi arriva, je sourcillais en me réveillant seul. L'appartement était désert même Cléa avait disparu. Je pris une douche rapidement puis torse nu, je rejoignis la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner, pour un, était servi avec un petit mot griffonné sur un papier. « J'ai des courses à faire mais aujourd'hui c'est ton grand jour. J'emmène Cléa afin que tu puisses te concentrer sur ton ouverture. Je rentre à temps à te regarder servir le premier verre. Je t'aime » Je souris et me restaurais rapidement avant de rejoindre le bar. Tout n'était pas prêt hélas aussi quand mon personnel arriva, ce qui était toujours étrange pour moi, je les briefais sur tout ce qui devait être fait avant l'ouverture prévue à dix-huit heures.

Je ne chômais pas voulant que tout soit parfait et quand l'heure approcha je notais que mes deux barmans avaient enfilés la chemise blanche et la cravate noir obligatoire. Les trois serveuses portaient des jupes noires qui s'arrêtaient aux genoux avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir tout comme les serveurs qui portant le pantalon. Cheveux longs attachés, les filles étaient maquillées de près et satisfait, je montais à l'étage pour enfiler la même tenue que les barmans tout en guettant l'heure. J'ouvrais dans dix minutes était Mitchie n'était pas encore là. Que fait-elle bon sang ? Je guettais l'heure et quand ce fut bon, j'ouvris. Il y a avait une curieuse foule devant la porte et je souris en voyant le nombre de clients quand une femme attira mon regard. Habillée d'une robe blanche à bretelles pailletée qui dessinait sa silhouette avant de s'évaser jusqu'aux genoux où elle s'arrêtait, elle était sublime. Sans la quitter des yeux, je traversais la foule avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« - Je savais que je te reconnaîtrais. Même de dos, souris-je à ma compagne. Tu mets toujours du blanc quand c'est un jour important.

« - Ah oui, sourit-elle.

« - Le jour de notre rencontre, tu te mariais en blanc. Le jour où tu as débarquée au bar avec Béryl également. Et le jour où j'ai appris que j'allais être papa tu l'étais encore… T'es toujours en blanc et ça semble me porter chance… Où est Cléa ?

Sans un mot, elle me désigna quelqu'un dans mon dos et je me retournais avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Maman ? Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi Shane alors Mitchie, qui je crois est la maman de ce petit ange, nous a invité à venir le passer avec toi.

« - T'as fait ça, demandais-je à ma princesse qui hocha la tête. Mais tu ne connaissais même pas ma famille ! Comment as-tu pu ?

« - Béryl. Elle m'a pas mal aidé. Je suis rentrée de Londres deux jours après être partie mais pour trouver tes parents dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas… C'était plus difficile, admit-elle amusée. Ils sont arrivés ce matin et avec Cléa on s'est improvisée guide touristique.

« - Tu es géniale, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

« - Je t'aime aussi Shane. Allez sers ton premier verre que je vois ça avant d'emmener mon petit trésor dormir elle est fatiguée.

Je souris et embrassais le nez de ma fille en notant qu'elle aussi était en blanc. Décidément ! Prenant la commande de mes parents et de ma princesse j'allais les servir. Quelqu'un m'appela et je levais les yeux avant de sourire en voyant Mitchie me prendre en photo.

« - Premier verre immortalisé, rit-elle. Je monte notre puce et je reviens d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête et la regardais monter à l'étage avant de me tourner vers mes parents avec qui je discutais, tout en observant si tout se passait bien. Pour le moment tout était correct, et j'espérais que ça se passerait bien.

_POV Mitchie_

Quand je descendis une demi-heure plus tard, Shane semblait heureux et restant en retrait, je le regardais. Il était tellement beau ce mec ! J'étais heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. De partager toutes ses nuits à présent… Et j'espérais bien faire ma vie avec.

« - Alors on se cache ?

« - Non Debbie. J'admire mon mec. L'article sera prêt à temps, tu crois ?

« - T'inquiète, j'en ai parlé à Annie, elle adore ton idée. Ça sortira dans le numéro de Fatal du mois prochain… Je retourne faire des photos.

Je saluais ma collègue et cherchais Shane des yeux quand je sentis sa présence derrière moi. La seconde suivante, il m'enlaça et je me collais contre lui.

« - Alors ta soirée est réussie ?

« - Tout me semble parfait. Je suis entouré de mes amis, de ma famille grâce à la femme avec qui je vis… Le bruit ne semble même pas déranger notre fille à en croire ta présence ici. C'est presque parfait.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui rendrait ce jour parfait, demandais-je en l'embrassant.

Il ne me répondit pas préférant me plaquer doucement contre le mur avant de m'embrasser me faisant déjà décoller. Le manque d'air devenant vital, je m'éloignais attendant la réponse à ma question. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il sourit.

« - Tout serait parfait si tu me disais oui.

« - Oui à quoi, demandais-je perplexe avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant mettre un genou à terre. Shane, couinais-je alors que la salle se faisait muette même la musique était arrêtée.

« - Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis un an et demi, à tout casser, admit-il amusé, mais j'aime chaque seconde passé à tes côtés. J'aime te regarder dormir, t'occuper de Cléa, ou même travailler sur tes articles. J'aime te voir rayonner, t'entendre rire ou te voir sourire quand tu croises mon regard. J'aime quand on se dispute, autant que quand on se réconcilie, sourit-il faisant rire notre public. J'aime te regarder et voir la femme incroyable que tu es. La force que tu as en toi. Tu n'es pas celle qu'on croit, tu es plus que ça. Tu as vécue tellement de choses pourtant tu es toujours là. Si belle et si joyeuse que j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre un rêve mais ce soir, je veux croire que tout est vrai. Que tu partages vraiment ma vie, qu'on a vraiment une enfant magnifique… Et que tu accepteras d'être ma femme, pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur, acheva-t-il en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

Bordel de merde ! Il me demande en mariage ! L'homme que j'aime veut que l'on se marie ? Que je fasse partie intégrante de sa vie comme il fait partie de la mienne… C'était si beau que j'en avais le souffle coupé. J'étais incapable de parler, de prononcer le moindre mot aussi doucement je me mis à genou devant lui et je l'embrassais tendrement en m'accrochant à son cou.

« - Je… Ça veut dire oui, me demanda-t-il incertain.

« - Oui, soufflais-je si bas que je ne m'entendis pas. Oui Shane, mille fois oui !

Il sourit et nous releva avant de glisser un anneau à mon doigt tandis que tout le monde applaudissait. La musique revint créant un brouhaha dans lequel j'avais l'impression de disparaître même si pour moi, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Le reste avait disparu. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser m'accrochant à son cou alors qu'au même moment il m'enlaçait avec une délicatesse nouvelle. Collée à lui je tentais de répondre à son baiser avec autant d'amour que j'en sentais dans le sien et quand le manque d'air devint un vrai problème, il s'éloigna avant de sourire. Lâchant ma taille, il essuya mes joues ruisselantes, de ses pouces avant de revenir m'embrasser prenant mon visage en coupe… C'était magique !

FIN

…

* : Le Cedars-Sinai est l'hôpital où les personnalités connues (ou riches quand c'est pas les deux ^^) se font soigner. Michael Jackson, Zac Efron (Désolée chérie je savais pas que tu n'aimais pas mon fantasme à cette époque), Patrick Swayze, Gwen Stefani, Julia Roberts y ont fait un séjour =)

Et voilà, j'y ai bossé une semaine et passé plus de dix heures à le corriger mais voilà enfin ma version du défi de **Adelys**. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Je ne vais pas vous poser de questions plus précises sur les différentes idées (n'oublions pas que j'ai parlé de mariage avorté, de tentative de suicide, de rupture, d'alcool… Sans compter le rejet de la famille de Mitchie, l'ex futur mari qui revient foutre le borde, Nate qui est très méchant dans cet OS… ça ferait trop de questions :p) mais j'espère avoir beaucoup d'avis sur ce petit OS (à peine 111 pages ahahah :( ) Comme d'habitude, je vous mets les conditions imposées afin que vous puissiez me dire si oui ou non le défi est réussi, selon vous =)

Miss Tagada (L)

Défi : Raconter l'histoire de trois ou quatre personnages venant de régions, comtés ou pays différent.

Idée : Triangle amoureux / conflit entraînant la mort ou presque d'un personnage / un mariage

Rating: Au choix !

Mots à placer: ( choisi au hasard dans le dico)

Emboutir (Heurter violemment, défoncer)

Caecum (partie initiale du gros intestin)

Autosuffisant (Dont les ressources suffisent à assurer les besoins essentiels, sans appel à une aide extérieur)

Copinage (Entraide par relations, par combine)

Ebouillanter (se brûler ou être brûler avec un liquide bouillant)

Péripatéticienne (prostituée)

Philanthrope (Qui agit avec générosité)

Chaste (Qui pratique la chasteté, plein de pudeur)

Phrases à placer : "Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je me réveille"


End file.
